Pokemon: The Revenge Elegide
by HelblindeScarlet1234
Summary: Venganza, algo que nos lleva a cometer actos, por amor o por un ser querido, los elegidos que eligió Arceus son los que llevarán la paz del mundo humano y pokemon, lean y revisen.
1. LA VERDAD SE REVELO

**Tomoya: hola soy yo su escritor bueno haré algo q nunca podía creer es hacer una historia de pokemon bueno esto es inspiración de** **MoonNaruSasu y** **lukamegumine de sus dos fincs q me encantaron se llaman** **la venganza del elegido y** **el regreso del principe de los pokemon bueno, ellos tienen el derecho de sus méritos lo único que quiero hacer es fusionar las dos historias se llamara la venganza del elegido y regreso del príncipe y princesa pokemon, lo único que haré es copiar los lugares y nombres de la región y los personajes de los dos fincs así que espero que les agrade este finc empecemos y no soy dueño de nada son fines de Lucro y nada mas...**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **LA VERDAD SE REVELÓ**

Y el ganador de la liga kalos es…. Por quinta vez consecutiva Diantha (se dirigió al público el animador de la liga pokemon kalos, en el campo de batalla pokemon de la liga de kalos estaba un mega) salamence el cual recientemente había derrotado al último pokemon que estaba en pie un mega-sceptile (na/solo se que esto es un inicio solo tomare los fragmentos de los dos y aquí no habla golpes ni nada eso es de lo otro va aclarado continuare)

Ash: felicidades por tu triunfo tristana (con una sonrisa triste)

Diantha: gracias tu también por eso ash espero que el otro año podamos seguir (sonríe la campiona de kalos)

Ash: claro bueno es hora de irme (sonríe y sale y se dirige al centro pokemon)

entonces escucho voces al igual que ash que cambiaria la vida de su amigo y de el para siempre..

Misty: vaya es increible ese idiota no puede hacer nada bien por una vez en su vida, (muy molesta)

Brock: es cierto yo que he viajado tanto tiempo con el ,al principio contigo y despues con las demas chicas, no puedo entender porque ash sigue siendo tan tonto, (con fastidio)

Max: maginense el muy tonto debe de creer que siempre lo apoyamos ,cuando era lo contrario, era para que nos llevaramos a nuestro objetivo, gracias a dios nunca tuve fe en el, (sonriendo maliciosamente)

May: es cierto desde que lo vi jamas me dio la impresion de ser un entrenador de verdad, solo le segui la corriente (con odio) (na/ esto es del otro finc)

Dawn: aun no entiendo, porque motivos lo hace, tiene tan buenos pokemon; jamás lo entenderé (irónica) ah, ya lo sé, por su tonto amor hacia los pokemon, además de que los mejores pokemon siempre los libera y deja a los peores en su lugar (con voz iracunda) lo único bueno es que gracias a ese tonto conocí a mi amor (mientras iba a abrazar a Paul el cual estaba en una esquina de la habitación, pero este simplemente la ignoro)

Iris: o solo eso, gracias al tonto perdimos nuestro valioso tiempo, y solamente con un objetivo: sacarle provecho, pero ni eso puede hacer, (molesta)

Serena: al menoss a utedes no les fue peor que a mí, yo lo conozco desde que éramos niños, sigue siendo la misma mierda ingenua de siempre, (con odio ahora) (na/este es de la venganza va y el príncipe ok)

Delia: diganme a mi que yo soy su madre, y ahora como vuelvo a pueblo paleta con tanta verguenza , dios porque ash no podia ser como gary , o paul (con resignacion)

En ese punto pikachu, decir que estaba furioso era una subestimacion , queria electrocutar a todos de una sola vez, realmente no podia creer la gente con que ash y el se rodearon por tanto tiempo, eran las personas mas crueles egoistas, miserables que haya conocido,es mas el equipo rocket son unos santos comparados con ellos, es mas ash arriesgo tanta veces por ellos y es asi como les paga, delia la madre de ash por dios, debe ser que ash debe tener un karma ,pero porque a el que es un chico generoso y un corazon puro de verdad. Entonces se dio cuenta que el no fue el unico en escuchar la conversacion de los demas, se volteo para mirar a ash, y lo que vio le rompio el corazon totalmente, su ash sonriente y alegre de siempre, estaba muerto literalmente hablando, ante el era un joven sin ganas de vivir ,totalemte destruido...

Ash: asi que no valgo nada eh, pikachu, bueno si no quiere verme nunca mas ,entonces que asi sea (alejandose rapidamente)

Pika pika pika pikapi ( Oh gran arceus no deje que haga lo que creo que va hacer, ash, ash, ashhhhhhh) (grita pikachu temiendo lo peor para su amo)

Y cuanta razon tenia el pokemon amarillo, porque el joven entrenador corrio hacia el bosque corrio fuertemente como si su vida dependiera de ello, para el ya no vale la pena vivir, que es lo que le queda, pikachu y los demas pokemon, y para eljoven entrenador su amor por cada uno de ellos es demasiado grande como para dejar que viva con alguien tan patetico como el..

Ash: **PORQUE, PORQUE YO ARCEUS QUIEN SEA PORQUE SOY TAN PATETICO QUE NO VALGO LA PENA DE TENER A NADIE A MI LADO, NO TENGO AMIGOS, NI FAMILIA, LLEVENME ENTONCES NO MEREZCO VIVIR,PIKACHU Y LOS DEMAS SERAN MEJOR SIN MI, ES MAS QUE OBVIO TODO EL MUNDO ES FELIZ SIN MI** (gritando fuertemente, cayendo al suelo, llora todo lo que debio llorar por tanto tiempo, pikachu finalmente lo alcanzo, y se acerco a su amigo, el dolor de ash ketchum era tan intenso que por primera vez en su vida pikachu sintio odio hacia los seres humanos...como podia lastimar a alguien tan especial como ash ni el mismo tenia respuesta a eso...

Nadie sabia como tubo ese gran dolor de su corazon, mas atras estaba una joven de pelo castaño meisy exactamente escucho todo el dolor del joven ash se sintio muy mal al verlo, pero hay de lo que ocasionaron el corazon roto a su amigo porque nadie pero nadie se mete con ash ketchum y se sale con la suya..

Ella se adentro y lo miro todo mundo pokemon no era el elegido por nada, por eso no entiende porque al pobre chico lo abandonaron y traicionaron de esa manera, estaba tan furiosa que desearia el mismo acabar con esos idiotas que destruyeron al entrenador de pueblo paleta, pero suspiro profundamente en el alma del joven no hay deseos de destruccion, hay deseos de tristeza, de lastima, de dolor y sobretodo de deseo de morir, ante la sola idea de morir ash, se le hizo escalofrio en toda su piel, el elegido ha dado tanto por ellos que no permitiria que nada ni nadie le haga daño nuevamente..

?: supongo que todos sabemos porque estamos aqui arceus seriamente (pregunto a los demas pokemon legendarios)

?: como no saberlo arceus, el aura del elegido esta disminuyendo poco a poco , no podemos permitir perderlo arceus, el ha sido el elegido mas bondadoso y amoroso que hayamos conocido siucune (llorando de tristeza)

Y así continuaron los pokemones legendarios, volviendo aquel bosque verde la novata meisy sale y lo mira con tristes a sorprendiendo al elegido que cambiaría el rumbo de todos los pokemones como la nueva elegida y princesa de los pokemon...

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 2**

 **ENTRENAMIENTO, NUEVA ELEGIDA COMO NUEVO AMOR**

 **Bien chicos espero que les encante este nuevo episodio que he creado espero que puedan darme una buena critica sobre esta historia oh sierto olvide por un tiempo dejare de escribir el nuevo sitri me gusto mucho esto que hise merito a sus autores originales va chicos y chicas me despido Sanawa tomoya**


	2. Entrenar? Y paul elegido

**Tomoya: hola soy yo su escritor bueno tengo buenas criticas espero que le encante el segundo capi bueno el ok que aparece es de meisy quiero saber como se llama en los comentarios espero que sepan eso va bueno la utora de moonnarusasu espero que puedas superar todo y tu finc este bien pero no todo sera igual al tuyo tendra algunos de ellos va asi que sera tu merito esto lo demas que pueda inventar sera mio bueno continuevo no soy dueño de pokemon ni nada...**

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **ENTRENAMIENTO, NUEVA ELEGIDA COMO NUEVO AMOR**

Meisy: ash que fue lo que paso despues de la liga de kalos (con tristeza)

Ash: solo dejame solo no quiero ver a nadie ahora (con enojo y tristeza)

Meisy: ash te vi estas muy herido dime que paso no sere como ellos (con enojo al verlo)

Ash: yo no se que hacer meisy todo termino para ellos en mi vida donde y a donde podre estar ahora (con tristeza)

Meisy: tranquilo vamos a mi casa eres el elegido no yo quisiera se elegida y así poder vengarme de los que te hicieron (con rabia)

Ash: gracias por tu apoyo (sonríe voltea a ver a su pikachu) ven pikacho que tenemos entrenar en la casa de meisy y así vengar nos de ellos (con odio en su corazón)

Entonces se fueron dentro del bosque verde Asia la casa de meisy, mientras que esto pasaba que paso con los pokemon legendarios.

 **plano ancestral**

?: bien esa humana si sabe que es ser amigos arceus tu que piensas de eso (pregunta con tranquilidad)

Arceus: ella también tiene esa aura como nuestro elegido si no mal recuerdo ella también puede ser, elegida también y si eso significa que el príncipe y princesa nacerán pronto por ahora debemos vigilar a la neva elegida (con seriedad el dios pokemon)

 **Centro pokemon donde están los traidores menos paul**

Dawn: saben algo es muy raro que no este Ash (con duda)

Misty: si es verdad eso es muy estraño (con duda también hasta que habla paul)

Paul: ya que escuche todo, sus estupices si tiene limites aunque aya perdido la copa de ka los no, no tiene derecho de insultarlo, señora Delia no tiene ni vergüenza de lo que acaba de decir, para mi eso si me dolió (mira a todos) son unos cobardes hablando a sus malditas espaldas no me imagino con cilan o de citrón me voy de este maldito lugar (con enojo y furia se va del lugar dejándolos en shock)

 **En otro lado de la región**

Ash: gracias por lo que me dijistes meisy si que eres una amiga de verdad (sonriendo haciendo sonrojar a la castaña)

Meisy: de nada y ahora que harás Ash (seria mientras lo mira)

Ash: entrenar mas y tener a mis pokemon juntos (sonriendo)

Eso pasaba mientras salían del bosque una pokemon que esta enamorado de Ash eso, latias una pokemon legendaria llega enfrente de los elegidos...

Pikachu: laaaaa...laaaaatiaaassssssss ere tu realmente (un pikachu sorprendido por la presencia de su amiga legendario)

Latias: si soy yo, tiempo sin vernos verdad, lastima que sea en estas circunstancias, pero dime como esta ash (preocupada por su elegido que se quedan en shock al verla)

Pikachu: verlo por ti misma latias almenos no esta igual grqcias a ella (suspirando profundamente)

Ash: latias cuando (se acerca a ash) como salistes de altomare, (se da cuenta el joven) woo latias eres muy hermosa (sonríe haciendo sonrojar la pokemon eón)

Latias: ohhhh ash que te hicieron, porque te destruyeron el alma, ash, aqui estoy no me apartare de tu lado, a partir de hoy te protegere, siempre te cuidare (acurrucandose al cuerpo de ash que se sonroja y sonríe meise sabe que aun el amor por los pokemon sigue intacto)

Ash: gracias por tu preocupación latias, ella si que es una verdadera amiga te la presento ella es meisy mi nueva amiga (aun sonrojado mirando a una sonrojada meisy)

Latias: mucho gusto conocerla joven meisy gracias por animar al alegido (mira su aura es igual que el elegido) tienes la misma aura que el elegido significa que también ella es una elegida (con duda)

Meisy: en serio lo soy (sorprendida)

Ash: si meisy también lo siento entonces también eres una elegida woo entonces también eres digna de ser lo (sonríe y mira a latias feliz)

Latias: ya que son elegidos y están unidos tendremos que entrenarlos a los dos pero también deben buscar a dos mas dignos de ser elegidos, por igual (seria la pokemon)

Ash: quien mas aparte de nosotros, queremos saber sus nombres (con duda)

Latias: paul shiji y bonnie (con seriedad dejando en shock a los elegidos)

 **Con paul en la entrada del bosque**

Paul: así que fue adelante eh bueno mi fachada de frío y duro termino ahora solo debo encontrarlo (con preocupación)

Mientras eso pasaba los legendarios sintieron las auras de los 4 elegidos en puntos diferentes saben donde están ahora Ash y meisy, paul estaba algo legos pero cerca de ellos..

 **Plano ancestral**

Arceus:atención a todos(acompañado de entei, uxie, mesprit, darkrai, rayquaza, cobalion y dialga a lo cual todos los pokemon se detuvieron y los jóvenes que estaban en la sala de estar salieron a ver que sucedía)

Darkrai: que paso su magestad (con respecto el legendario tipo oscuro)

Arceus: todos saben lo que paso con uno de los elegidos Ash kenchum no (acienten todos los legendario) se encontró con otro elegido y le sigue otro mas, significa que pronto los príncipes y princesas estarán juntos (seriamente el dios y todos en shock por lo que dijo)

Dialga: significa que ellos serán los príncipes de nosotros (con impresión en su voz)

Arceus: claro dialga , todos nosotros debemos ahora proteger a los elegidos pronto latias trairan a los elegidos Ash y meisy, por lo tanto se dividen en grupos para cada elegido entienden (serio el dios y todos afirman)

 **De regreso con los elegidos y latias**

Ash: es una broma latias (soprendido) dime que ellos son iguales de aura como yo (con duda)

Latias: no lo es elegido el también lo es (seria) también salvo al mundo y le debemos, ya dejo esa fachada de chico malo vio la cara de quien eran, tus amigo elegido, bonnie, también lo es por su amor igual al tuyo Asia los pokemon debemos esperarlo y así podrán ir Asia unova (con seriedad la pokemon eón)

Meisy: entonces porque tenemos que ir Asia unova (con duda)

Latias: para salvarla antes de que algo peor le pase a ella (con seriedad)

Ash: entiendo (serio el pelinegro, mientras esperan los elegidos el elegido de paul shiji camina en medio del bosque)

 **En medio del bosque**

Paul: si que es largo el bosque, bueno tanque deje esto ya vida su verdadero ser, malditos pronto los príncipes y princesa nos vengaremos de ustedes (con enojo caminando Asia el otro lado del bosque cuando se topa con el legendario pokemon entei)

Entei: por fin te encuentro elegido debes ya estar con el elegido y la elegida que esperan tu llegada, su misión es ir a unova a salvar a la elegida de bonnie (con seriedad dejando a paul en shock)

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 3**

 **ENCUENTRO, Y BÚSQUEDA DE BONNIE**

 **Bien chicos espero que les encante este nuevo episodio quien no espero eso de paul, y pues de la pequeña bonnie también no la espero no chicos ahora aclaro otra cosa OC de paul sera así como lo dijo dejo su fachada y vio la verdad de dawn y de los demás citro si que lo pagara por lastimar a la dulce de bonnie bueno me despido por hoy va chicos y chicas se despide Sanawa tomoya**


	3. Búsqueda

**Tomoya: hola soy yo su escritor quiero saber en los comentarios espero que sepan eso va bueno y gracias por su apoyo bueno en el cuarto capi pondre los riwies xd la utora de lukamegumine espero que puedas superar todo y tu finc este bien pero no todo sera igual al tuyo tendra algunos de ellos va asi que sera tu merito esto lo demas que pueda inventar sera mio bueno continuevo no soy dueño de pokemon ni nada...**

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **ENCUENTRO, Y BÚSQUEDA DE BONNIE**

 **Del otro lado del bosque**

Ash: dime que ah pasado después de que me he ido meisy (con duda)

Meisy: nada importante todo tranquilo (con serenidad)

Ash: ya veo eso me alegra que seas una elegida (sonriendo dejando feliz y sonrojada)

Meisy: de nada valla no pensé que el bosque sea grande (con duda cuando se escucha un grito)

Paul: **POR ARCEUS AYUDA** (gritando como loco y sale los elegidos con una gota con tan escena)

Ash: debo almitir que si fue una buena actuación de chico malo (con un tip en su ojo)

Meisy: te creo (igual que el pero entei, latias y pikachu se morían de risa y vergüenza por el pobre pelimorado)

Paul: oh esto no yo (con vergüenza se tranquiliza) bueno ya que estamos aquí dejan e disculparme contigo Ash por lo que paso ahora veras como soy no (serio)

Ash: no te preocupes por eso, debemos ir a buscar a bonnie (con seriedad)

Paul: no me digas que esta en unova no (tranquilo)

Ash: si esta hay por lo que dijo latias (serio)

Meisy: como ya paso lo chistoso latias o entei nos podría llevar Asia los bosques de unova (con seriedad)

Entei: con gusto los llevare sujetos los tres elegidos que esto sera turbio (serio)

 **Bosques de la región unova**

Mientras que eso pasaba en los bosques de la región kalos citrón y su hermana bonnie estaban en un lago en el fondo del bosque ellos dos estaban en paz pero la mente del rubio era muy cruel, Arceus sabe que la pequeña elegida va sufrir de lo lindo.

Bonnie: porque tengo esperar aquí hermano (con duda infantil)

Citron: deje cosas hay por eso me alegra que ah pasado antes necesito que esperes aquí debo llamar a alguien (sonriendo y se aleja Asia los arbustos mientras que la pequeña lo siguió sin que se de cuenta) hola ya esta no sospecha la mocosa ni siquiera el estúpidos de Ash tiene un cariño Asia esta mocosa bueno solo le digo me voy a tardar y listo nadie sospechara que la abandone (sonríe maliciosamente y sale y se queda en shock al verla triste)

Bonnie: entonces no valgo nada como hermana menor eh, también le lastimaron a Ash no es así si tienes que irte vete porque cuando te arrepientas no te voy a perdonar (se voltea y se sienta en la orilla del lago, por su parte citron se va del lugar dejando a una niña destrosada como Ash)

 **Plano ancestral**

Arceus: definitivamente ese idiota se arrepentirá mas de lo que podía pasar bonnie, Ash te aliviara ese dolor princesa pokemon (con seriedad)

Darkrai: entonces Arceus ella estará bien (con duda el pokemon oscuro)

Latias: (apareciendo) creeme que ella lo tomo mejor que Ash no salio huyendo (con seriedad la pokemon eón)

Dialga: pobre de nuestra elegida Arceus debemos hacer algo por ella (con preocupación)

Arceus: solo el elegido Ash podrá curar el corazón de la elegida de bonnie (con un tono preocupado el dios pokemon)

 **Bosques de unova cerca de los elegidos y entei**

Entei: ya que aquí termino debo volver con Arceus para informarles todo me despido elegidos (sonriendo el pokemon desaparecido)

Ash: ya que estamos aquí es mejor adentranos al bosque (serio y lo siguen hasta que llego la noche esta cerca del lago donde aun sigue la pobre de bonnie)

Paul: debo almitir que este lugar es hermoso (sonríe con orgullo)

Meisy: si que lo digas paul, Ash que aras (con duda)

Ash: yo y pikachu buscaremos leños, mientras que ustedes arman la tienda de campaña vamos pikachu (sonrie y su fiel rata amarilla lo sigue)

Mientras que eso pasaba la pequeña solo mira el cielo con tristeza esperando a nadie sentirá aquel dolor que le dio quien fuera su hermano mayor, la niña rubia tenia todo destrozado hasta que escucha pasos.

Bonnie: hay personas (con duda)

Ash: (saliendo de los arbustos) woo que hermoso lago es este pikachu si que esto es hermoso (sonrie y cambia a triste) pensé que ellos fueron mis amigos ahora ya ni son la sobra de lo que fueron, bueno es mejor irme y seguir buscando a bonnie otra elegida, ahora que lo pienso espero que ella este bien (sonríe al cielo y se retira pero es detenido por un brazo)

Bonnie: Ash espera no quiero estar sola (abrasa a ash con cariño) te escuche sabes es muy raro ser abandonada por quien fue tu hermano (con lagrimas , Ash por instinto la abrasa mas)

Ash: no te preocupes bonnie que yo y los demás nos vengaremos de ellos (serio y la mira con los ojos sonrojándose la pequeña elegida, que sonríe)

Bonnie: gracias Ash por estar ahora yo espero que superemos este dolor, no y nunca me separaré de ti (con cariño)

Ash: claro que no, ni nadie y nada nos separara ya que tu, yo, meisy y con paul seremos los elegidos y somos los príncipes y princesas pokemon (sonriendo con amor a la pequeña que la carga y la sonroja camina Asia la tienda de campaña donde están meisy y paul)

Meisy: mira parece que Ash la encontró me alegra que la pequeña no este mal (sonriendo)

Paul: si es verdad posiblemente este cansada la pobre de bonnie debe estar, feliz por lo menos (sonríe con tranquilidad)

Ash: (trae a una elegida dormida) bueno la búsqueda termino, pero llegamos tarde ahora esta destrozada igual que yo (con tristeza el elegido del pikachu)

Paul: ya veo pero si la cuidas tal vez supere ese dolor no crees eso Ash (con tranquilidad)

Ash: puede que así sea ahora debemos descansar para poder ir con entei y así estar con los legendarios (con tranquilidad)

Después de ese encuentro y un buen descanso los elegidos descansan para que pronto inicie la venganza y la primera que la resibira sera Delia...

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 4**

 **ELLOS SI SON MIS AMIGOS**

 **Bien chicos espero que les encante este nuevo episodio quien no espero eso de bonnie no tal ves sea una yandere con quien se meta con el a recepción con meisy etc bueno me despido por hoy va chicos y chicas se despide Sanawa tomoya**


	4. Mis amigos de verdad

**Tomoya: hola soy yo su escritor quiero decirles que todo fue maravilloso aquí los asi que continuemos** **no soy dueño de pokemon ni nada...**

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **ELLOS SI SON MIS AMIGOS**

 **Dentro del bosque, al día siguiente**

Ash: (despertándose) parece que es un nuevo día eh pero porque no me puedo mover (consternado quita la cobija revelando a una bonnie en bragas) pero que demonios (asustado espantando a los otros elegidos)

Meisy: pero que pasa Ash ahh que significa esto maldito loliconero (mira celosa a los dos elegidos)

Paul: no pensé que fueras uno de esos (con nerviosismo)

Ash: no soy de esos no se como es que paso yo te la encargue anoche y me doy cuenta de eso (mira a la rubia dormida)

Paul: esta viva, porque con el ruido ni se despierta (con duda)

Pika pika pika pikachu (eso me preguntaba yo) (con duda el pokemon eléctrico)

Ash: dejan e que lo intente yo bonnie estas bien (pregunta y la pequeña despierta)

Bonnie: hola Ash que bien dormí (sonríe la pequeña semi desnuda)

Meisy: no se si esta bien o la traición le destrozo la razón (con una gota en su cabeza)

Paul: no se, sera que entiende lo mismo que Ash (con duda)

Ash: bueno bonnie cambiante porque debemos comer y ir a kanto, quiero ver a mi (madre) para saber si no esta preocupada (lo ultimo con sarcasmo)

Meisy: bueno basta de loliconeses y apurense que tenemos que ir a kanto (seria y molesta)

Ash: que le pasara ella (con duda)

Paul: no se, pero es mejor escucharla ya que el enemigo de todo humanos y pokemon es el enojo de una mujer (lo ultimo le deja azul del miedo, igual que Ash)

Ash: bueno me cambiare en otro lado y bonnie cambiante que a tu edad no debes hacer eso (todo rojo el elegido del pikachu)

Bonnie: esta bien (sonríe y se va a cambiar)

 **Poco después**

Meisy: (aun molesta al ver a bonnie pegada con Ash) bueno ya estuvo dejarlo en paz (molesta)

Bonnie: (pone cara de puchero) no el es mi nuevo hermano no me voy a quitar (con los mofetres infra dos)

Paul: dejarla meisy ella aun es una niña de la edad de ese mocoso que no diré su nombre (serio y molesto)

Ash: (incomodo) puedes traernos agua del lago pikachu te acompañara (sonríe nerviosamente)

Bonnie: claro vamos pikachu sonríe la pequeña, poco después de que se fuera Ash suspira)

Meisy: (celosa) cielos esa niña si que te quiere (molesta)

Ash: tranquila meisy ella aun es inocente creo (azul al verla así)

 **Plano ancestral**

Mientras pasaba esto Dialga y entei sostenían a latias motivo, Arceus le puso algo a boonie...

Latias: que me suelten que si lo mato (enojada y celosa)

Darkrai: que no se acerque Arceus que hicistes (serio viendo a su padre)

Arceus: (nervioso) te juro que no hice nada (sonríe nerviosamente el dios pokemon)

Kiure: ya dilo porque entei y Dialga no podrán con ella (tranquilo el pokemon hielo y fuego y la histeria de latias es mucha)

Latias: no voy a responder suelte me de una vez (con histeria la pokemon eón)

Palkia: Arceus si no le dices se va poner peor ella si no yo le digo, lat-(no pudo decir nada porque Arceus lo callo(

Arceus: (resignado) esta bien lo dire, solo le manipule el cariñoes todo (mas tranquilo)

Latias: en serio es eso pues puedo di corte a solas (sonríe de manera sombría asustando a todos y ella toma a su padre) vamos a charlar de padre a hija verdad chicos (le pone una mirada sombría)

Todos: claro si puedes hacerlo (asustados)

Arceus: por favor no me dejen con ella por favor (es jalado)

Latias: solo te diré algo hay te aseguro que no va (se cierra la puerta/na me pregunto como tienen habitaciones)

Darkrai: estará bien nuestro padre (preocupado pero el grito)

Arceus: **POR FAVOR NO ME DES NALGADAS** (grita el dios pokemon)

Entei: si lo esta, bueno parece que me llaman nos vemos (desaparece el pokemon)

 **Bosques de la región unova**

Estan listos nuestro elegidos que esperaban a entei Ash seguía tranquilo pero la pequeña boonie estaba pegada como chicle.

Paul: ya que estaremos en kanto para despedirte de tu pueblo no (con duda)

Ash: si Primero iremos a ciudad plateada para descansar un poco y después a ciudad azulona para tomar el ferry, y después ir a altomare tal vez tengamos un nuevo inicio (sonríe cuando entei aparece)

Entei: me llamo elegido (con respecto)

Ash: si entei puedes dejarnos en el bosque de kanto cerca de pueblo paleta (tranquilo)

Entei: si entonces todos pegados y sujetos los cuatro que esto sera muy agitado (serio y desaparecen los seis)

 **Bosque de kanto cerca de pueblo paleta**

Entei: ya estamos a donde me pedistes debo volver (desaparece el pokemon)

Ash: bien vamos a *casa* (serio)

Y así caminaron hasta que llega a su antiguo hogar y de nuevo se escucha las palabras de sus ex-amigos.

Max: asi es, con esto ya van como cinco ligas y no gana nada (serio)

May: asi es hermano, el no ah ganado y que se esfuerza, parece como un perdedor (mirando a los demás)

Gary: pero ash es su amigo (mirando a la chica de cabello castaño, sorprende a los elegidos)

Brock: pero admitámoslo, ash no ganara nada y seguira con ese sueño de ser maestro Pokemon (mirando a los demás)

Delia: (con sinismo)no sean tan duro con mi hijo, se que les ah ido mal, pero como amigos hay que apoyarlo y… a quien engaño, el es como un hijo perdedor (con una lágrima, mientras que los elegidos estaban furiosos con el si mismos que escucha esto lo anterior fue doloroso pero esto es el colmo y siguieron escuchando)

Iris: no creo que sienta pena por un perdedor como el niño de ash (con enojo)

Cilan: eso es cruel iris, pero es verdad lo que dicen (con fastidio)

Dawn: es que me da como un poco de… (pero en eso escuchan unos pasos y todos se voltean para mirar a ash)

Delia: hijo… ¿desde cuando estas ahí? (madre nerviosa)

Ash: desde hace mucho tiempo escuchando todo, lo anterior me destrozó pero su cinismo es demaciado (mirando a los demás)

Gary: ¿en serio? (mirando a su amigo como hermano)

Ash: asi es y déjenme decirles que estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes de la forma de la que hablan de mi (mirando a los demás que se quedan callados)

Delia: (fingiendo preocupacion) hijo… no es lo que piensas (mirando con falsa pena a su hijo)

Ash: mama, me dolió lo que dijiste de mi, una madre debe apoyar a un hijo, no humillarlo o perder la confianza con uno… no me hables (mirando serio a su madre que se queda callada y se sienta en un sillón mientra que Pikachu como piplup estaban con la boca abierta)

May: (molesta)ash un poco de respeto a tu mama (mirando con falsa tristeza a ash)

Ash: may… mi gran amiga may, veo que te has vuelto una persona cruel con decir aquellas palabras, yo el que te ah apoyado, me das pena (dejando ahora en shock a la de cabello castaño)

Max: oye, no le hables asi a mi her… (no pudo decir max, pero recibe un golpe de parte de ash en la cabeza dejándole un chichon)

Ash: eso niñito listo, para que respetes a tus mayores (azabache serio dejando sin palabras a max)

Misty: no me lo creo (mirando todo esto)

Ash: ah, pero misty, creo que me ves como una decepción como los demás, dejame decirte que los cuentos de hadas te llaman para que les devuelvas el traje de la sirenita porque los niños lloran al verte (dejando con la boca abierta a la pelirroja, aunque paul, meisy, bonnie como gary aguantaban la risa)

Iris: oye ash, ya cálmate un poco (seria, pero el entrenador se acerca)

Ash: pero mira quien tenemos aquí, a la niña de los dragones que se cree adulta, pues para tu información niñita, pareces una loli con ese cuerpo (sonriendo dejando en una esquina a la morena con un aura morada)

Iris: aun estoy en crecimiento (la de pelo color morado, ahora el entrenador se acerca a gary)

Ash: gracias amigo por defenderme, a ti con paul, meisy y bonnie los considero unos amigos (con una sonrisa)

Todos: gracias ash (sonriendo, pero en eso brock se acerca.

Ash: brock escuche lo que dijiste y me decepcionas, de ser un acosador, loliconero y un pervertido te consideraba como un hermano y amigo (dejando en piedra al de cabello castaño y ahora la ultima era dawn)

Ash: a ver dawn, ahora continua con lo que ibas a decir (mas serio dejando nerviosa a la chica de sinnoh que suelta una lagrima, su cinismo era peor que la fachada de paul)

Dawn: no lo hare (seria)

Ash: dilo o me veras mas enojado como triste de lo que estoy ahora (serio, pero en eso la chica le da una cachetada a ash dejando a todos con la boca abierta)

Dawn: ash… esa… en verdad (pero este le aparta)

Ash: con eso me queda mas claro que no tengo a nadie, solo a cuatro amigos pero los demás como hasta incluso mi propia madre no me apoyan en nada, creí que tu dawn, eras diferentes a los demás (saliendo de ahí para buscar sus cosas, pero se dan cuenta las miradas gélidas de paul, meisy y bonnie como gary)

Después de unos minutos ash baja con su mochila un poco llena.

Delia: (fingiendo molestia) ¿Dónde vas jovencito? (seria mirando a su hijo)

Ash: ¿no ves que me voy?, como haca siempre hablan asi de mi, mejor me voy de aquí. (dejando a todos con la boca abierta excepto a su amigo y a los elegidos)

Delia: (fingiendo dolor) no te vayas hijo (soltando unas lágrimas)

Ash: veo que por lo menos si te preocupo en algo, pero yo me voy y no se preocupen por dinero por esto pero tu cinismo acabo (entregando sus pokedex a su madre que lo ve y se desmaya al ver una cantidad mientra que el aparato quedo arriba mostrando la cantidad gigantesca de dinero)

Iris: ash es millonario, no… es mega-millonario (con los ojos abiertos como los demás)

Ash: asi es, en kalos conocí a un inventor que me explico como el pokedex funciona con la cuenta de ahorro antes de que el infeliz abandonara a bonnie… pero bueno… ahora si alguien quiere decir algo antes de que me vaya, que lo haga ahora o calle para siempre (mirando a sus ex-amigos)

Ash: nadie eh bueno me iré a altomare, ahí comprare una casa y eso no tendrá problema (dejando a todos con los ojos en blanco más con la boca mas abierta que incluso llega hasta el suelo)

Gary: ash, pero tus pokemones (preocupado)

Ash: no te preocupes, cuando este ya instalado aya, le pediré al profesor Rowan que se contacte con tu abuelo para que los mande (sonriendo así amigo)

Gary: entiendo, pero ¿seguro de la decisión que tomas? (el nieto de oak inseguro de su repuesta)

Ash: claro que si, como veo que "algunos" no me quieren y creen que soy un perdedor como incluso mi madre, no le veo sentido seguir aquí (serio)

Brock: ash, nosot… (con falsa pena y los demás igual)

Ash: ni una palabra, si quieren pedir perdón, tardara un tiempo para que los perdone y tendran que demostrarlo ya que paul me conto todo sera mas que duro perdonarlos traidores (mirando a los demas que no decian nada)

Paul: ¿vamos? (mirando a los elegidos que asintieron como feliz y todos partieron del antiguo hogar de ash para irse dejando todos con pena, pero esto recien es el comienzo de ash que viajara a altomare para comenzar una nueva vida juntos donde van los elegidos, donde muchas aventuras como cosas le iban a pasar estos cuatro)

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 5**

 **VIAJE A ALTOMARE**

 **Bien chicos espero que les encante este nuevo episodio quien no espero eso de bonnie no tal ves sea una yandere con quien se meta con el a recepción con meisy etc bueno me despido por hoy va chicos y chicas se despide Sanawa tomoya**


	5. Viaje

**Tomoya: hola soy yo su escritor quiero decirles que todo fue maravilloso aquí los asi que continuemos** **no soy dueño de pokemon ni nada...**

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **VIAJE A AlTOMARE**

Nuestros elegidos están por ir a ciudad plateada todo trascurre con normalidad hasta que llega la noche con la luna tan hermosa que se ve...

Ash: tenemos que acampar aquí chicos (sonriendo)

Meisy: ok entonces armemos las tiendas de campaña (sacando su casa)

Paul: este lugar si que es hermoso (admirando la hermosa luna)

Bonnie: parece que sera una noche agradable (con ternura la niña después de que armaron las tiendas estaban listos para dormir)

Ash: buenas noches a todos (sonriendo)

Todos: buenas noches Ash (sonríen los 4 y así se fueron a dormir poco rato bonnie despierta)

Bonnie: Rayos… no se que me pasa… cada vez que duermo… solo lo veo a el… solo veo a Ash (que se paro con mucho cuidado para no despertar a meisy, saliendo de la tienda y vio que los elegidos estaba cerrada, donde ella se fue hacia la orilla donde había una roca donde se sentó mirando aquel rio) ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?... ahora que lo pienso… el estará viviendo ahora en altomare con los demas, lo podré ver todos los días (con una sonrisa aunque su corazón estaba latiendo mucho) ¿Sera que me estare enamorando?... No… no… eso es imposible… es como mi hermano… no (que nego con la cabeza, donde después se devuelve a la tienda donde queda con esa duda, pero luego llega al mundo de los sueños para dormir, al dia siguiente)

 **Al día siguiente**

Paul: buenos días a todos (sonriendo)

Ash: buenos días paul, hola meisy (sonriendo sinceramente)

Meisy: buenas, Ash y paul también a ti boonie (sonrie la castaña)

Bonnie: buenos días a todos, bueno pues debemos seguir no (con duda)

Ash: si es verdad acomoden sus cosas (sonriendo)

Después de acomodar todo trascurre con normalidad hasta donde después continúan con su viaje donde después de dos horas llegan a ciudad plateada.

Meisy: vaya… nunca vine por aquí (con los ojos brillos)

Ash: si… este lugar es la ciudad donde el entrenador es nada más ni menos que brock (con seriedad)

Paul: hora que me acuerdo el me dijo de su ciudad, pero este lugar es lindo (los cuatro continúan su viaje, para llegar al centro Pokemon, pero en la mente de la niña estaba en duda aun la decisión de Ash de vivir en altomare)

donde después llegan a la ciudad natal de brock para luego ir al centro Pokemon de aquel lugar.

Joy: ola Ash, ¿Dónde esta tu amigo que siempre me dice cosas lindas? (enfermera sonriendo)

Ash: ya no viajo con el… ya no, pero estoy ahora con ellos para irme a vivir a altomare por unas cosas que pasaron recientemente. (serio mirando a la enfermera que se sorprendió al ver el cambio de el joven que se sonrojo un poco por esto)

Meisy: ejem (mirando con celos esta situación)

Ash: ah… ahora viajo con ellos, lo siento… ellos son paul, meisy y bonnie (sonriendo mientras que la de pelo color rosa sonríe amablemente)

Joy: mucho gusto a los tres (sonriendo)

Todos: gualmente (con una leve sonrisa también los tres)

Ash: por cierto enfermera joy, ¿aun le quedan habitaciones?, es que mañana vamos a ciudad azulona a tomar el ferry para ir a la región de bianca (mirando a la mujer que saca unas dos llaves para habitaciones)

Joy: aquí tenga, pero es una lastima que ya no vivas en kanto, pero te deseo suerte (dándole un besito en la mejilla a Ash que se sonroja un poco, mientras que a las chicas se le pone una vena palpitante en la sien al ver esto, donde sus pokemon Pikachu ven esta situación con un poco de miedo al verla así)

Meisy: por cierto, ¿Dónde hay un video-teléfono aquí? (con un tono poco amenazante dejando en shock a los elegidos y a bonnie, como a la enfermera joy que le señalo el pasillo de la derecha)

Meisy: gracias (volteándose sin mirar a los tresque estaba extrañados por esa actitud repentina de su amiga, donde después se fue con su Pikachu a la habitación suya y lo mas raro que a la que le toco a sus amigas elegidas, estaba a lado de el, hablando de ella, estaba sentada, esperando a que su mama se muestre en la pantalla, hasta que al fin pudo verla)

Kotomi: (na nombre perteneciente al anime clannad) hija, ¿Cómo estas?, es que no me has llamado desde que llegaste a kanto y… (con ojos llorosos)

Meisy: ay mama, no te preocupes por mí, si estoy bien (con un tic en la ceja)

Kotomi: eso es lo que mas me preocupa… ahora que lo veo, ¿Por qué estas en un centro Pokemon?, ¿no estabas en la casa de Ash? (preocupada)

Meisy: pues es por eso que te llamo, son por dos cosas en realidad que tengo que hablar contigo? (un poco pensativa con sus palabras)

Kotomi: ya veo… ¿algo paso con el? (un poco extrañada)

Meisy: pues veras, el como sabes, quedo eliminado en las semifinales de la liga kalos con solo un Pokemon en batalla con su rival (un poco triste y le seguía contando la historia a su madre)

Mientras que en la habitación de Ash, el estaba recostado mirando el techo pensando en todas las cosas que le han pasado recientemente a el, mientras que Pikachu estaba durmiendo a los pies de la cama de dos plazas.

Ash: es demostrare que ya no soy un perdedor… lo juro, ya lo verán (con el puño derecho alzado y con una mirada de determinación)

Paul: yo igual lo haré a tu lado amigo (con la misma determinación)

 **Mientras que con meisy**

Kotomi: no puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo se atreven a decirle eso?, me sorprende aun más de su mama, ya que es mi amiga (con una vena en la sien)

Meisy: si… eso no es justo, pero ellos son desconsiderados con el (enojada como a la vez preocupada)

Kotomi: pero… (Con sonrisa picara), veo que mi hija lo defendió muy bien, eso esta bien (dejando sonrojada a la chica)

Meisy: no digas eso, el y yo… solo somos… amigos (que se pone un poco triste con aquella ultima frase, "amigos")

Kotomi: hija, no me mientas… ¿Te gusta a Ash o no? (un poco ansiosa de escuchar la respuesta de su hija)

Meisy: de eso te quiero hablar como segundo tema… mama, ¿Cómo se sabe que te gusta a una persona? (con las mejillas mas rojas)

Kotomi: pues buena pregunta… pues veras hija, cuando conocí a tu papa, el era un entrenador que no conocía muy bien, pero supe cosas que hizo en las ligas de kanto, johto como de la de hoenn, al principio le pedí que si lo podía acompañar para hacerme mas fuerte para los concursos y el acepto, algunas veces peleábamos mucho como discutíamos, pero después nos perdonábamos y siempre nos apoyábamos mucho, el uno con el otro donde muchas veces el me protegía y luchaba de una manera espectacular donde en ese momento supe que yo era una persona importante para el, donde en ese mismo instante me enamore de el y le confesé mis sentimientos siendo aceptados (con una mirada nostálgica)

Meisy: como lo extraño (con una lágrima que rápidamente se limpio con la mano derecha)

Kotomi: si… pero a el le hubiese gustado verte feliz y verte crecer (sonriendo levemente)

Meisy: ya veo (asintiendo)

Kotomi: ¿Te respondi algo por lo menos? (mirando atentamente a su hija)

Meisy: pues… si, porque el siempre me protegía de todo, también era el primero amigo, creo que me gusta mucho… pero no se lo digas por favor (con la cara roja)

Kotomi: claro, tu secreto esta guardado conmigo (sonriendo)

Meisy: por cierto, iremos a altomare a vivir con el y otros amigos (sonriendo y sonrojada)

Kotomi: en serio hija no lo sabia (sorprendida ante su repentina decicion)

Meisy: porfis puedo ir con ellos (con ojos de cachorrito/ arma letal de todo tipo xd)

Kotomi: esta bien, pero no hagan de esas "cosas" (provocando que ella este con una hemorragia nasal)

Meisy: ¡MAMA! (Grita con la cara roja)

Kotomi: ups, miren la hora, adiós hija (con una sonrisa nerviosa cortando la llamada)

Meisy: cuando me visite (alzando su puño, entonces se va hacia el segundo piso del centro Pokemon para ir hacia su habitación, pero en el pasillo estaba Ash caminando solo con una mirada baja)

Meisy: Ash. (con las mejillas rojas)

Ash: oh, toma meisy bonnie te espera adentro (dándole las llaves y siguió de largo dejando extrañada a la elegida)

Meisy: Ash (yendo hacia su habitación con una mirada triste)

Mientras que en las afueras del centro Pokemon, al lado había un parque más con un lago hermoso con la luna reflejada en esa noche, donde el elegido se sentó debajo de un árbol viendo el lago.

Ash: por lo menos ellos si lo son, traidores (enojado y lo llama la pequeña rubia)

Bonnie: ¿Ash? (que llega para ver como esta su "hermano")

Ash: ¿Qué haces aqui? (mirando a la chica que se sienta al lado suyo)

Bonnie: pues estaba pre-preocupada por ti (con las mejillas rojas)

Ash: ¿Preocupada por mi?, eso es gracioso (con la mirada baja)

Bonnie: ¿Por qué lo dices? (mirando a su hermano)

Ash: es que mi mama como los demás decían eso y mira lo que paso… no soy casi nada para nadie (pero en eso recibe una cachetada de la niña que lo tira al suelo)

Ash: ¿Qué te pasa? (tocándose la mejilla)

Bonnie: ya te lo dije una vez y lo Hare de nuevo… tu eres la mejor persona que eh conocido en este mundo, eres una gran persona para mi como para los demás y a los pokemones, lo tratas como a una familia (esta ahora de pie con un enojo)

Ash: bonnie… tienes razón… pero déjame preguntarte algo (poniéndose de pie)

Bonnie: pregunta (mirando aun enojada a al elegido)

Ash: ¿Por qué me tratas de ayudar en todo?, ¿Por qué paso cuando citrón te dejo? (Pregunto, dejo nerviosa a la chica que se voltea)

Bonnie: pues… pues… no lo se… ¿Por qué eres mi amigo y hermano?... Por eso (con las mejillas rojas)

Ash: ah… se que no dices la verdad, así que dime la verdad ahora (mirando a la chica que estaba en un aprieto)

Bonnie: (mente/"Que hago, no puedo decírselo, aun no, no se si el siente lo mismo" (Pensó con la cara roja)

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 6**

 **VIAJE EN FERRY A ALTOMARE LLEGÓ**

 **Bien chicos espero que les encante este nuevo episodio quiero que sepan que sus comentarios son los mejores y pues se los dejo en picoso la respuesta de la pequeña bonnie adivinene que dira y saldras en la ova de este finc se despide Sanawa tomoya**


	6. Viaje a altomare 1

**Tomoya: hola soy yo su escritor quiero decirles que todo fue maravilloso aquí los asi que continuemos** **no soy dueño de pokemon ni nada...**

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **VIAJE EN FERRY A ALTOMARE LLEGÓ**

Bonnie: (mente/"Que hago, no puedo decírselo, aun no, no se si el siente lo mismo" (Pensó con la cara roja)

 **Plano ancestral**

El debate emocional de Ash y bonnie era un causa total los legendarios ahora si que querían matar a Arceus o dejarlo con latias para que le de de nalgadas eso se discutía...

Kiure: como se declara el cumpable (con seriedad)

Arceus: inocente (nervioso)

Darkrai: juesa latias cual es su veredicto final (serio)

Latias: culpable de manipular a una de nuestras elegidas, que se le den 1000 nalgadas impartidas por mi (seria y celosa que pone nervioso al pokemon dios)

Dialga: lleven al acusado a la sala de castigos (serio y entei y Palkia se llevan a un pálido dios pokemon y le sigue la juesa latias)

Kiure: sección cerrada (serio)

 **Parque de ciudad plateada**

Ahs: dime porque no me dices la verdad (preocupado por la rubia)

Bonnie: (se voltea) te lo diré si cierras los ojos (poniendo ojos de cachorro)

Ash: si no haré (cierra sus ojos y después siente algo cálido en sus labios los habré y se da cuenta que bonnie la esta besando con ternura a pesar de ser pequeña sube sus pies de puntas y lo besa con mucha pasión el elegido de pelo negro estaba tan shokeado que corresponden al beso y se baja a la altura de ella para seguir besándose después de ese beso se separan)

Bonnie: esto es lo que siento por ti ash, ven vamos al centro pokemon de seguro paul y meisy nos espera (sale del lugar)

Ash: bonnie ya ni es una niña sera tan hermosa cuando crezca (sonríe y camina Asia el centro pokemon)

 **Centro pokemon**

Nuestros elegidos que estaban en el parque llegaron Ash entro a su habitación y bonnie a la suya cuando se dan cuentan los otros elegidos están de balazos crusados...

Paul: no quiero ser descortés pero eso es ser lolicon (sonríe pícaramente)

Ash: por favor no le digas a nadie sobre esto por favor (supricando)

Paul: tranquilo Ash solo espero que así sanes tu corazón como la de bonnie vamos también lo haría si yo quisiera ahora debemos ir la ciudad azulona para tomar el ferry Asia la region de johto altomare ok (sonríe y se acuesta)

Ash: ok entonces buenas noches (igualbquebpaul se duerme)

 **Con meisy y bonnie**

Meisy: no sabia que lo amas tanto pero sabes a mi me agrada un poco, en fin debemos descansar para ir a ciudad azulona para ir a tomar el ferry Asia altomare de la región johto (se acuesta y de forma rápida se duerme)

Bonnie: bueno (igual que ella se duerme)

 **Al día siguiente en el centro pokemon**

La noche paso y el día llego todos estaban listos para partir a ciudad azulona para tomar el ferry Asia altomare se despidieron del centro pokemon y reanudar su viaje a la mitad de camino descansan todos..

Bonnie: chicos cuanto falta para llegar a ciudad azulona (con duda y cansada)

Ash: en la noche llegaremos y tomaremos el primer ferry a altomare (tranquilo)

Meisy: ok entonces tenemos todo el día en llegar a la ciudad azulona (sonriendo y reanudan su viaje)

Siguieron su viaje, todo el día hasta que llegaron a la ciudad azulona descansaron los tres pero Ash y pikachu buscaban el ferry Asia altomare...

Ash: Veamos (revisando un itinerario que estaba en una pizarra (aay tres barcos para Sinnoh... Dos hacia Hoenn... Dos a... Kalos? Huh, que región será esa? (Con duda) otro a Hoenn, Hoenn, Kalos, Sinnoh, Kalos... Ugh, que ninguno va a Kanto? (Sonriendo) buen para mi y los demás (sonrie Pikachu salto del hombro de Ash y reviso el otro lado de la pizarra, había muchos barcos a diferentes destinos, algunos conocidos, otros que jamas había escuchado. Pero un barco al final de la lista llamo su atención)

Ash: encontraste algo Pikachu? (camino hacia donde estaba su compañero y puso atención a donde estaba apuntando con su cola)

 _ **Barco: 'Viento del Sur'**_

 _ **Numero de Puerto: 18.**_

 _ **Destino: Ciudad de Altomare: Johto.**_

 _ **Escalas: Slateport: Hoenn.**_

 _ **Salida: 1:35am**_

Ash: Altomare (susurro) hacia un largo tiempo que no escuchaba de ese lugar, verdad Pikachu? (Le sonríe a su compañero

Pikaaachu: (claro que si Ash)

Ash: no es Kanto... Pero eso es lo que no importa ademas... Me gustaría volver a Altomare después de todo este tiempo ya esta decidido. Iremos en ese barco a Johto, que dices Pikachu, estas listo? (Que sonríe su amigo)

Ash estaba cerca, llego a la cabina donde vendían los boletos y compro sus pasajes a Johto

Encarado: (mientras la persona preparaba su boleto el chico miro un reloj cercano: 1:25) solo diez minutos para que partiera el barco (tranquilo) Muy bien, aquí tienes, deberías darte prisa porque el barco esta... A donde se fue? (pregunto el encargado al ver que ya no estaba Ash ni los boletos)

Ash siguió su camino tan rapido como sus piernas lo llevaran, pasando el ultimo puerto al fin pudo ver el barco, ya todos los pasajeros estaban a bordo y el personal estaba haciendo los preparativos para salir como sus amigos)

Ash: speren (grito mientras llegaba al barco (Esperen ya estoy aquí (cansado porque llego a tiempo)

Uno de los marineros del barco noto como el chico casi choca con unas cajas en su intento de detenerse, respirando profundamente, Ash presento su boleto al Capitán y los demas tambien, otra persona hubiera reído o pensado que el muchacho era raro, pero un tiempo en este trabajo ya nada te sorprende.

Capitan: bien, pueden pasar (sonríe)

Ash sonrió y subió al barcocon los demas, quitándose su gorra y secando el sudor de su frente suspiro y de recargo en un muro (Lo hicimos, verdad Pikachu? (pregunto el Entrenador, pero todo estaba bien para los elegidos)

Buenas noticias, el barco estaba ahí y Ash estaba a bordo, las mejores noticias eran que ya estaba zarpando. Pikachu podía escuchar los gritos alegres de Ash y pareciera que estaba feliz y los demás también.

?: aww, que tierno (una chica detrás de ellos Ash se dio la vuelta para ver quien. Era una chica de la misma edad que Ash, quien estaba acercándose mientras que su Pidgeot aterrizaba a un lado de ella) tu Pikachu es taaan lindo (Pikachu río nerviosamente mientras se rascaba detrás de su cabeza, Ash ignoro eso y sonrió)

Ash: eso me han dicho (sonríe ignorando los celos de meisy y bonnie)

Michelle: soy Michelle, y ella es mi amiga Pidgeot (la ave se acerco y le sonrió a Ash)

Ash: hola Michelle, yo soy Ash (respondió el Entrenador mientras estrechaba la mano de la chica)

Michalle: veo que eres un Entrenador Pokemon (dijo con interés)

Ash: huh? Si, como lo sabes? (pregunto Ash mientras que Pikachu bajaba de su hombro)

Michelle: las Pokebolas en tu cinturón lo dicen (apunto a su cinto y empezó a reír. Ash bajo su cabeza por lo tonto de su pregunta) claro... Y tu también eres entrenadora? (Con interés)

Michelle: nop, soy Coordinadora, voy de camino a Hoenn para participar en los Concursos que hay ahí, dicen que son espectaculares (con alegria, Ash estaba de acuerdo con Michelle, recordaba los eventos en los que participo May y en verdad lo hacían sorprenderse una y otra vez)

Ash: ya lo creo, son geniales (sonrie Michelle miro a su Pidgeot y tomo una cámara digital para tomarle una fotografía a ella y a Pikachu, quienes parecían estar en una entretenida conversación)

Michelle: listo (tomando la foto Ash observo la camara)

ash: te gustan las fotografías? (Con curiosidad Michelle le dio la camara y presiono un botón, en la pantalla trasera pasaron diferentes fotos de varios Pokemon

Michelle: puedes apostarlo! Cada vez que veo algún Pokemon lindo le tomo una fotografía, en verdad que son lindos? (la chica estaba tan feliz con sus fotografías de Pokemones lindos que casi se desmaya, y los demás atrás con una gota)

Mientras veía las fotografías Ash tuvo que admitir que en serio unas imágenes harían que Dawn también se desmayara. Dos Mudkip compartiendo una baya, un Pachirisu jugando con su cola, un Tediursa durmiendo, un Cyndaquil jugando con un Starly... Y la lista seguía, Ash y Michelle siguieron charlando por un largo tiempo. La Coordinadora le contaba a Ash de sus actuaciones en varios concursos que gano con su Pidgeot y un Marshtomp que llevaba con ella. En cambio Ash le contaba a la chica de sus victorias en todos los Gimnasios de Sinnoh y algunas de sus aventuras en Hoenn. Ambos estaban tan impresionados con los logros del otro. Eventualmente Ash decidió contarle de May a Michelle, quien parecía bastante emocionada de conocer a tan exitosa Coordinadora y a su fuerte Blaziken.

Michelle: May suena como una gran Coordinadora, me encantaría concursar contra ella (sonríe de manera sincera)

Ash: seguro que a ella también le gustaría. Pero Hoenn es un lugar muy grande, no creo que convenientemente vaya a estar en Slateport esperandonos (con tranquilidad pero interiormente la odia con con todo su ser)

Michelle: hmm, supongo que tienes razón (entonces recordó algo) hey, si ya pasaste por todos los Gimnasios de Hoenn, incluso la Batalla de la Frontera, cual es tu propósito en la región (curiosa la coordinadora)

Ash: (suspira) no voy a Hoenn, voy a johto para pasar un tiempo en mi nuevo hogar con mis amigos, así que iré a Johto y de ahí partiré a Pueblo de altomare (sonrie Michelle saco un Pokewatch y reviso un mapa

Michelle: hmm, pues por lo que pude leer antes de subir al barco su destino final es una ciudad llamada Altomare, jamas la he visitado pero dicen que es un lugar muy bello (con ojos brillosos)

Ash se puso a recordar su viaje a Altomare.

Ash: claro que lo es, recuerdo que hace un par de años fui con unos amigos a participar en el Tour de Altomare (si recuerdan esa parte ya saben Michelle estaba sorprendida)

Michelle: wow, participaste en el Tour? Ganaste? (Con curiosidad como los demás)

Ash: casi, di una vuelta mal y me descalificaron (claro que eso no fue enteramente su culpa, cierta Pokemon fue quien lo ayudo... Hey, por cierto, como estaría La- (no termino lo que dijo porque se desmayo)

En ese mismo instante Ash colapso al piso mientras que un fuerte dolor de cabeza se apoderaba de el, todo la daba vueltas y apenas podía pensar en algo. Intento levantarse pero el mareo lo mantuvo en el suelo. Las voces de Pikachu y Michelle y los demas se escuchaban muy lejanas y su vista se nubló por completo. En el ultimo momento antes de caer inconsciente pensó en un nombre.

 _"Latias"_

 **Tres días después en el ferry**

Ash despertó en un camarote en el barco, estaba recostado en una cama y tenia un pañuelo húmedo en su frente. Quitandose la compresa se sentó a las orillas del colchón, noto que todas sus cosas estaban en una silla cerca de la cama, sus Pokebolas, su gorra, su sudadera, su Pokedex. Suspirando en alivio se levanto de la cama y camino al centro del camarote

Ash: que me paso? Un momento estaba hablando con Michelle y de repente... Me desmaye (con duda Ash se puso sus tenis e intento salir pero de repente algo se pego a su pierna derecha, Pikachu mientras subía por su pierna y abrazaba a su amigo. Ash pudo notar que sus ojos estaban vidriosos cuando se acerco a acariciar su mejilla)

Ash: porque actúa así? Que me paso? (se pregunto mientras regresaba la muestra de afecto) hey Pikachu, que paso? (El ratón se separo de su Entrenador, tomo su Pokedex y se lo entrego. Ash al principio estaba confundido, que quería que hiciera con el Pokedex? Acaso había algún Pokemon que examinar? Ash abrió el dispositivo y lo encendió. El menú principal pedía los datos del Pokemon que se quería buscar o podía usar la lente para detectar a la criatura. No estando muy seguro de que mas hacer decidió usar el Pokedex en Pikachu mientras volvía a subir al hombro de Ash, acercándose a la pantalla señalo con una de sus garras la parte superior de la pantalla. Poniendo mas atencion el chico pudo ver la hora, eran las 3:56pm)

Ash: oh vaya, quede fuera mas de dos horas (ecordando lo que paso, la puerta se abrió y Michelle junto con una Chansey y sus amigos elegidos, entraron al camarote para revisar a Ash, pero al verlo en compañía de Pikachu se aliviaron de verlo de nuevo en pie)

Meisy: Ash! Que bueno que despiertas! Pensamos que eras historia (sonríe y todos con una gota)

Ash: q-que? (respondió sorprendido de lo que escucho, Chansey mirando con algo de enojo a la elegida)

Meisy: ok, perdón, exagere un poco (con una sonrisa) pero aun así Ash, en verdad que bueno es verte despierto otra vez, pasaste un largo tiempo inconsciente que todos se preocuparon, sobre todo tu Pikachu, quien no se separo de ti en todo este tiempo (sonríe de nuevo Pikachu se pego a Ash mientras que el lo miraba confundido)

Ash: pero su solo pasaron dos horas (con duda Chan? Chansey confundida mientras que Michelle lo miraba con la misma expresión como los demás y paul habla)

Paul: aque te refieres con unas horas? Has estado inconsciente tres días (con confusión Al oír esto Ash salto de la cama)

Ash: que?! Tres días?! (Con cara incrédula)

Bonnie: asi es, después de que te desmayaste en la cubierta no has despertado para nada, suerte que un señor en la tripulación tenia un Chansey que nos ayudo a cuidar de ti todo este tiempo (con inocenciaAsh puso sus mano derecha en su cabeza cuando el dolor se hizo presente, no era tan intenso como cuando se desmayo pero si lo suficiente como para hacerse notar)

Ash: ugh, esto es muy molesto (Pikachu y Chansey fueron los primeros en acercarse a Ash para ayudarlo en lo que necesitara, pero Ash sonrió y negó con la cabeza) no se preocupen chicos, estoy bien (sonriendo Michelle levanto una ceja)

Michelle: seguro? (Con duda Ash se levanto y respiro profundamente)

Ash: claro, solo creo que necesito algo de aire fresco y sol (sonríe)

Meisy: hmm, creo que podemos arreglar eso, vamos, te ayudaremos ( Michelle y Chansey tomaron lados al lado del Entrenador y a pesar de sus insistencias de que estaba bien llegaron a la cubierta superior. Donde la suave brisa del mar y lo cálido del sol hacían que Ash sonriera)

Ash: ahh, esto si que se siente bien (el chico mientras disfrutaba la sensación de la brisa en su piel)

Michelle: no quiero sonar inoportuna, pero creo que mejor nos preparamos para desembarcar, ya casi llegamos a Slateport (sonríe de manera nerviosa)

Ash: oh Wow, en serio? (Ccamino hacia el otro lado del barco y pudo ver la ciudad a no menos de unos minutos de viaje. El chico sonrió e intento ajustarse su gorra, pero se dio cuenta que no la traía consigo, al igual que el resto de sus cosas, Antes de que Ash dijera algo bonnie ya había entrado al barco para traer todo lo que necesitaba)

Michelle por otra parte se había retirado con Chansey para regresarla a su dueño y darle las gracias, no sin antes de que el Pokemon rosado le diera su huevo, Ash lo acepto y empezó a comerlo, disfrutando el sabor. Estando solo el chico y los elegidos se puso a analizar todo lo que le estaba pasando.

Ash: muy bien, esto se esta haciendo molesto, que me pasa? Ahora esto me esta afectando mas y mas. Primero fueron las voces y ahora esto, tengo que encontrar a quien sea que me este llamando, y rápido. No quiero que algo peor me suceda con el tiempo Pero esto (mira a bonnie tranquila. Vistiendose y acomodando sus Pokebolas en su lugar puso su vista en Hoenn)

Ash: creo que el que deberá de ir al Centro Pokemon esta vez seré yo (pensó mientras reía)

Al desembarcar en Slateport, Ash se despidió de Michelle y le agradeció por todo, con la promesa de verse otra vez. El barco se quedaría en Hoenn por tres horas dándole el tiempo a los pasajeros que continuarían con su viaje un momento para disfrutar de la ciudad. Pero Ash fue directamente al Centro Pokemon, gracias a Arceus que atendían a todos en esos lugares. Al llegar fue atendido por el personal del Centro que estaba en el momento, la Enfermera Joy de ese turno estaba ocupada con algunos Pokemon y no podía verlo. Después de revisarlo para saber si no tenia algo mas serio lo hicieron aguardar sus resultados en la sala de espera. Pikachu se había encontrado a un Pichu y ambos parecían estarlo pasando bien. Ash se recargo en la silla y bajo su gorra para poder descansar un poco, Sacudiendo su cabeza y sonriendo, Ash se levanto de la silla para caminar un poco cuando noto el Video-Teléfono en una esquina de la habitación.

Ash: hmm... Llamare al Profesor Oak? Chicos me acompañan a verlo (con duda)

Todos: no Ash ve tu es tu responsabilidad (serio y dejando en duda al elegido)

Ash pensó la idea, podría llamar al profesor ahora y saludarlo, o podría no hacerlo.

Ash: la sorpresa suena bien, pero... Supongo que una llamada no hará daño (pensó tranquilo Acercándose al Teléfono, Ash marco el numero del Laboratorio del Profesor y espero a que el viejo hombre contestara) Vamos... Vamos... (Con paciencia)

Oak: hola? Laboratorio del Profesor Oak, en que puedo-Oh, Ash! Que gusto verte otra vez muchacho! (respondió el Profesor Oak con una sonrisa)

Ash: hola Profesor (saludo) Como están (con tranquilidad)

Oak: excelente! Recientemente hemos visto los avances en tu aventura, estoy orgulloso de ti, sobre todo (revisando una caja que estaba a un lado de el)

Ash: hey Profesor, que hace? (pregunto algo confundido al ver al Profesor no poner la usual atención cuando hace sus llamadas)

Oak: que? Oh perdón Ash, pero es que tengo algo para ti que me llego recientemente (respondió el Profesor mientras sacaba de la caja un cuaderno, y de el un pliego de papel)

Ash: para mi? De quien? (no recibía cosas muy seguido, y cuando lo hacia era toda una novedad)

Y así siguieron hasta que ve la hora eran las 17:30 y el ferry parte hasta las 19:00 Ash suspiro y ve a sus amigos elegidos tranquilamente.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 7**

 **VIAJE EN FERRY A ALTOMARE LLEGÓ PARTE 2**

 **Bien chicos espero que les encante este nuevo episodio quiero que sepan que sus comentarios son los mejores y pues solo diré que esto es para largo se despide Sanawa tomoya**


	7. Viaje a altomare 2

**Tomoya: hola soy yo su escritor saben porque colapso Ash en el ferry antes de llegar a Slatepor pues veran a los legendarios hacer una pachanga** **asi que continuemos** **no soy dueño de pokemon ni nada...**

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **VIAJE EN FERRY A ALTOMARE LLEGÓ PARTE 2**

Y asi siguieron, la tarde estaba agradabre hasta que...

?: por favor los pasajeros a ciudad altomare pueden subir al ferry en tres minutos saparmos (con tranquilidad)

Paul: es momento irnos chicos (sonriendo)

Ash: ok vamos (tranquilo y los chicos suben al ferry)

Ash les sonrió y termino de subir, detrás de el subieron un par de personas mas antes de que retiraran la rampa. Al poco tiempo de hacerlo el barco zarpo hacia el horizonte. Se le entrego a Ash la llave de su camarote y de sus amigos e inmediatamente fue a el, recostándose en su cama el muchacho dejo a Pikachu a un lado de el y se relajo.

Capitan: atención damas y caballeros, nuestro próximo destino sin escalas es la Ciudad de Altomare en Johto, se pronostica buen clima para todo el viaje asi que podrán disfrutar su estadía abordo sin ningún problema, gracias por viajar con nosotros y que tengan una excelente noche (la voz del Capitán por todo el barco)

 **Plano ancestral**

Entonces eso ocurría en estos momentos los legendarios tenían una cluda legendaria motivo fiesta xd Regresemos 3 días antes

 **3 días antes**

Dialga: que es eso latias (pregunta al ver una caja de vino)

Latias: Arceus dejo esto tiene botellas con olor dulce esta rico invita a mewtwon, mew, Kiure, palkia, entei, Darkrai, y a otro que tu quieras (su voz era ebria)

Dialga: estas borracha latias (con duda)

Latias: como crees estoy bien toma esto si (con ojos de cachorito)

Dialga: no hará daño tomar un poco (sontiendo)

Al poco rato Dialga invito lo que le dijo latias y pues después de tres botellas de vino estaban ebrios

Latias: ah hg como amo hg a Ash hk (abrasando a newtwon)

Mewtwon: y que hhhg lo hg digas (igual que latias) quiero violarlo hasta tener crías (con tono sugerente en otro lado entei y new bailan la mesa que mas aplauda)

Mew: quien fj fue dk que kj trajo el jf eso (toda ebria la pequeña de rosa)

Entei: quien se sabe new fj pero esto djf me divierte (bailando con new, Darkrai esta en el sillón diciendo que era Arceus y Kiure latias)

Darkrai: soy Arceus y te ordeno bailar debajo de la mesa (le habla a una silla)

Kiure: soy latias la láctea soy latias la nalgodera soy latias de la neta soy latias la que pega (cantando)

Palkia: se olvidan el solo para mujeres (Palkia de no se donde se quita la ropa enfrente de las hembras, latias, mew, mewtwon)

Latias: (escucha la canción de solo para mujeres) mucha ropa machote (sonríe)

Mew: oh si papi quitatela (sonríe aventando un sostén?)

Mewtwon: oh yea que si quiero verte en cuerado Palkia oh por Arceus entei, Kiure, Darkrai, y Dialga oh si se pone mejor (sonríe de manera perversa)

Latias: oh si papa que esto si me agrada (sonríe) oh presión si cónico Asia Ash (da precion en una foto de Ash que tiene latias ahora si saben que paso en el ferry)

 **Actualmente**

Bueno después de tres días de desmadre en el plano ancestral todos estaban hecho mierda latias encía de Kiure Palkia debajo de la mesa entei y mew abrasados en el sillón mewtwon en la basura xd Darkrai en el patio quien sabe como fue Dialga en el baño.

Mew: por Arceus que paso, y porque me duele la cabeza ahhhh entei como carajos paso esto (asustada)

Entei: ni yo se que fue oh por Arceus espero que no haya pasado nada peor (con cara azul)

Kiure: por Arceus siento que me apachurra una baca (adolorido)

Latias: callate que me duele la ca-be-za (aterrada)

Kiure: creo que aquí termino la pachanga (igual que ella)

Darkrai: como carajos salí al patio (con duda afuera de la casa)

Palkia: no puede ser como carajos termine aquí (mira a todos)

Mewtwon: ni yo no se como termine en la basura (con duda)

Dialga: ni yo se como termine en el baño (saliendo del baño)

 **En el ferry actualmente**

Ash estaba acostado en su cama tratando de dormir, hace poco que había vuelto de andar por la cubierta y aunque no tenia mucho sueño el reloj marcaba una alta hora de la noche, haciendo que Ash se retirara a su camarote. Cuando entro a la habitación encontró un desorden total, sus cosas en el piso, las sabanas arrugadas, los pocos muebles que había en el lugar volteados, incluso algunos rasguños en la pared! Parecía que Kyogre había llamado un huracán y lo había hecho pasar por este lugar, no hacia falta decir que Ash estaba un poco molesto por la idea de tener que arreglar el desorden.

Ash: bonnie, pikachu porque en mi camarote (serio)

Bonnie: lo ciento Ash es que pikachu quería jugar conmigo no te enojes si (pone ojos de perrito)

Ash: esta bien pero ayuda me a recoger todo ok (sonríe Asia la pequeña)

Después de mucho recojer bonnie se duerme a lado de el, cerrando sus ojos y quedo dormido y así la noche llego.

 **Al día siguiente**

La mañana llego y Ash despertó a lado de la chica le esta robando el corazon, bonnie, Ash gruño y salio y mientras veía el horizonte, a lo lejos se podía ya distinguir los edificios de Altomare, y por lo que había escuchado hace poco de un Entrenador en el comedor el Tour de Altomare se celebraría dentro de dos días. El muchacho no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar cuando compitió ahí con Totodile contra Misty y su Corsola. Lamentablemente Ash no podría estar tan calmado en la ciudad del agua por lo que sea que este pasando, no podría hablar con bianca y lorenzo podrían decirle que pasa. Lo primero que haría al bajar seria ir directamente al Museo para encontrarse con alguno de los dos y expricarle su repentina devoción de vivir aquí y sus amigos.

Ash: tal vez sea algo menos grave esta vez (viendo al cielo) no puedo creer que justo cuando quiero pero no importa al menos estar en altomare y la compañía de latias y de mis verdaderos amigos es lo mejor (sonríe tan bien que es abrasado por bonnie)

Los ojos de Ash se abrieron de golpe cuando pensó eso.

Ash: bonnie porque haces eso (sonrojado)

Levantandose de su asiento el Entrenador se acerco a la baranda del barco y miro como la ciudad se acercaba mas y mas. A un lado de el Pikachu salto y se paro en el delgado metal sin ningún problema, y bonnie se puso de sus lado, El trío miro al horizonte mientras sentían la brisa del mar pasar por sus cuerpos.

Bonnie: sabes Ash (recuesta su cuerpo a lado de el) desde que soy alguien diferente a tu lado y de los otros me haces sentir feliz Ash (sonríe)

Ash: no te preocupes por eso bonnie te entiendo después de esos momentos crueles que pase meisy, paul y tu me hicieron saber que tengo amigos de verdad (dándole un beso en la frente que la sonroja)

Bonnie: creo que seria mejor si les digo que esta pasando, verdad? (Sonríe mientras voltea y mira a meisy a paul)

Meisy: no te preocupes por eso Ash yo lo se y paul también (sonríe y paul también)

Ash: escuchen, no me pregunten como, pero se que hay problema es encontrar una buen casa para los cuatro y nuestro pokemon (serio)

Paul: que sugieres Ash (con duda Ash aclaro su garganta y volvió a ponerse serio)

Ash: muy bien, regresando al tema en el que estábamos, en Altomare y tenemos que buscar una forma de arreglar lo que sucede, meisy si tienes mapa a la mano busca un lugar amorío para compilar una casa grande, paul también busca un lugar donde vendan una casa enorme y así podemos acomodar nos y compilar los muebres cuando estemos instalados (serio y meisy habla)

Meisy: al menos hay un centro pokemon en altomare es un inicio no (sonríe como paul también)

Ash: eso quería escuchar chicos, ahora relájense un poco en lo que llegamos, que aun falta unos veinte minutos (sonriendo y los cuatro ven la ciudad de altomare)

Mirando al cielo, Ash levanto su mano, y sonrio volteo y trato de ver quien le había hablado, pero no había ninguna persona cerca, la única gente era unas chicas que estaban la misma cubierta pero al otro extremo. Sacudiendo su cabeza, el Entrenador volvió a poner su atención en la ciudad, deseando ya estar ahí, En el pacifico Jardín Eón en Altomare, bianca y lorenzo estaban sacando los refrigerios para comer algo dulce.

Bianca: trajimos manzanas y duraznos, esperamos que te gusten (Lorenzo tomo una bolsa y saco varios de los frutos rojos, dejando rodar por la manta a cuadros)

Antes de que sucediera todo, ambos familiares seguían los preparativos, Mientras comían, la Joya Alma empezó a brillar con un poco mas de intensidad de lo normal y las aguas que salían de la fuente corrían con mas intensidad, una imperceptible energía salió de la esfera, lorenzo cerro sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza

Lorenzo: dime bianca cuanto ha pasado desde que Ash se ha ido (con cierta tristeza)

Bianca: (entre lagrimas abrazo A su abuelo) no se lo estraño (con tristeza)

Lorenzo: todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien... (La abraza con ternura y cariño)

Lorenzo y Bianca se miraron el uno al otro la jolla alma le habla)

Latios: ya esta aquí ya vienen los príncipes y princesas pokemon están cerca (y dejo de escucharse bianca se extraño es)

Lorenzo: que pasa bianca (con duda)

Bianca: no lo se... Pero escuche a Latios decir 'Ya viene'" (respondió mientras seguía llorando en el pecho de su abuelo)

Lorenzo: ya viene'... Pero quien viene? A que te refieres? (pregunto)

Pero Lorenzo consolaba a su nieta.

 **En el puerto de altomare**

Capitan: por favor hagan una fila para salir, gracias por viajar con nosotros y les deseamos un buen día, gracias (la voz del capitán por un megáfono, el barco había llegado a Altomare y ya había anclado en un puerto, solo faltaba que las escaleras fueran puestas para que la gente pudiera bajar. Como siempre en los primeros lugares para salir estaba Ash acompañado de Pikachu y sus amigos. Todos tenían estar y estaba buscando algo.

Ash: muy bien chicos, cuando bajemos lo primero que haremos será ir a la casa de unos amigos, recuerdas quienes son Pikachu? (pregunto Ash mientras veía a los marineros preparar todo para que los pasajeros salieran)

Marinero: muy bien, ya pueden bajar (dejando libre el paso toda la gente empezó a bajar por las escaleras, algunas personas al bajar dejaban salir a sus Pokemon o solo seguían su camino, aunque un Entrenador dejo salir un Skarmory y buscaba a algún retador, Ash no tenia tiempo para eso ahora, tenia una misión que cumplir como sus amigos elegidos)

Ash: l fin, Altomare (mirando la bella arquitectura del lugar (Andando bajaron de la escalera y dio sus primeros pasos en la ciudad, pero al hacerlo por un momento juro ver una rápida onda azul recorrer el piso. Sacudiendo su cabeza, el muchacho siguió su camino)

Paul: debo haberlo imaginado (se pregunto muy estrañado)

 **En el jardin**

Lorenzo al fin habían podido calmar a bianca, quien ahora estaba recostada en las piernas de su abuelo durmiendo pacíficamente. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos compartían la calma, lorenzo se frotaba las sienes.

Lorenzo: que voy a hacer contigo (pregunto con gran pesar) bianca esta cada vez peor, nunca pensé que la vería en este terrible estado (con tristeza el anciano) Aun me sorprende escuchar que ame a ese muchacho y eso que lo vio unos días aquí y con latias (con tristeza) Si tan solo supiéra donde esta Ash ahora (se lamento levantándose de donde estaba sentado, dejando descansar a la castaña)

Pero de repente, una corriente de aire paso por todo el Jardín, llamado la atención de todos. El aire seguía corriendo y cuando paso por la fuente de la Joya Alma esta empezó a brillar con intensidad, aun estando de día se podía notar la luz azul que salía del agua.

Bianca: que esta pasando? (grito mientras se cubría la cara)

Pero al ver la Joya Alma brillar se detuvo por completo y lentamente se acerco a la fuente, al mismo tiempo que los vientos se calmaban. Ella estaba en transe al ver el brillo de la mística gema y sus propios ojos brillaron del mismo color azul de la Joya Alma

Latios: Ya _esta aquí (_ susurro otra vez la voz del dragón)

Bianca: quien? (pregunto mientras seguía viendo la Joya Alma)

Latios: Ash ese hombre... (Al escuchar el nombre de su amado bianca sintió una gran felicidad, pero a que se refería con que ya estaba aquí?)

Bianca: seria que... (Con duda) Ash? (pregunto) esta aquí? (Con alegría)

El brillo de la Joya Alma volvió a la normalidad, pero antes de que la conexión se fuera de la mente de bianca, la voz le dijo)

Latios: Ash _esta aquí (y se desmanecio)_

Bianca: Ash... Esta aquí (susurro dándose la vuelta)

Lorenzo: que? Que dijiste bianca? (pregunto acercándose a su nieta para escucharla mejor)

Bianca: llego... Esta aquí... Ash esta en Altomare (en voz alta con una sonrisa)

Lorenzo: (triste) bianca.. Por favor escúchame, Ash no esta aquí, tienes que tranquilizarte (tratando de tranquilizarla)

Bianca: no! (grito) el esta aquí, Latios me lo dijo. Ash esta aquí! (Sonrie)

Lorenzo: si es así bianca buscalo (en seguida bianca salio y el anciano suspiro) Ten mucho cuidado Bianca (mientras veía a su nieta salir corriendo.)

 **En el puerto**

Mientras corria sentía su corazón palpitando en su pecho por la emoción. Después de tantos años, al fin había llegado! El chico con el que había soñado tantas noches estaba aquí, en la ciudad! Y no solo eso, Estaba muy segura de que no estaba imaginando nada, no esta vez. Quizá antes, pero Ademas, que otra prueba de eso que la Joya Alma brillando con tanta intensidad?

Bianca: Ash... _Ash, ya voy_ (pensó mientras pasaba por el canal principal hacia los puertos, no sabia porque pero algo la guiaba hacia ese lugar)

En poco tiempo llego a su destino y salió corriendo hacia la multitud de gente que salía de un barco que recién había llegado. Pero mientras corría por la calle, noto algo que saltaba por los techos de las casas, un pequeño Pokemon amarillo se movía con gran agilidad y ocasionalmente se detenía para mirar a todas partes y levantar sus orejas. Porque le parecía tan familiar ese Pikachu?

Pikapi: (Ash) (el ratón mirando hacia la calle a cierta persona. Pero al escuchar el nombre que dijo el Pikachu la hizo detenerse por completo. Acaso había dicho.

Ash: hey Pikachu, que pasa? (Con duda, De entre la multitud de personas salió un chico con un Pokemon que no había visto antes en su hombro, pero al ver su rostro se olvido de todo lo demás. El mundo alrededor de ella y de Ash se obscureció y los sonidos de la ciudad desaparecieron.

Bianca: Ash... Eres tu (susurro al ver al muchacho. Tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de eso respiro profundamente y camino hacia el, sonriendo y pikachu lo llamo)

Ash: que pasa Pikachu, ves algo? (pregunto mientras caminaba hacia un puente, se detuvo en la mitad del puente y miro el mar. Recordando la ola que amenzaba con destruir la ciudad) Si que ha pasado tiempo, verdad? (Se dijo a si mismo y sus amigos llegaron con caras tristes)

Paul: lamento decirte Ash yo y los demás no encontramos ninguna casa grande para comprar (con pesades Ash solo le sonríe)

Ash: no te preocupes paul por ahora disfrutemos de la vista de altomare (sonríe con pesades y los demás miran el horizonte) Saben chicos, si logramos resolver lo que este pasando aquí tal vez nos quedemos un año o dos. Me gustaría ver con mas calma la ciudad, ademas, creo que a Bonnie le gustaría (acariciando a su amiga pequeña seguir caminando, pero las orejas de Pikachu se levantaron y volteo a su izquierda)

Ash: Pikachu? Que pasa amigo? (volteando a ver lo que sitio Pikachu. Pero se encontró con alguien a quien no veía en un largo tiempo)

Ash: Bianca? Eres tu? Hola! Soy Ash, me recuerdas? (Saludo con una sonrisa y acercándose a la chica Pero Bianca no dijo ni una palabra, solo veía los ojos del muchacho mientras se acercaba a pequeños pasos. Ash no entendía porque no hablaba pero tal vez no la escucho) Como has estado? Han pasado años desde que vine con ellos al Tour de Altomare, je, aun recuerdo ese día (espero una respuesta esta vez, pero Bianca seguía mirando a sus ojos mientras que una pequeña sonrisa estaba en sus labios)

El Entrenador iba a preguntarle si estaba bien, Que en ese momento que el la chica se lanzo hacia Ash y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, tomando al muchacho y Pokemon por sorpresa y sobre todo a meisy y a bonnie pikachu tuvo que saltar de los hombros del Entrenador para dejar espacio al abrazo, Pero si eso no era suficiente, lo que confundió aun mas bianca empezó a llorar en el hombro de Ash, aunque no decía ni una palabra, se podía notar que estaba llorando como nunca. Le tomo un momento al muchacho entender que pasaba, pero rápidamente regreso el abraso y lo mantuvo por unos segundos)

Ash: bianca?... Que pasa? Por que lloras? (Pregunto pero ella levanto su cara del hombro de Ash y volvió a mirar a sus ojos. Tal como los recordaba, tan hermosos y con ese brillo de valentía que lo caracterizaba. Al fin, después de todos estos años el chico de sus sueños estaba entre sus brazos)

Bianca: te extrañe mucho Ash (sonríe con cariño sin notar los celos de las elegidas mas la de bonnie)

Ash: wow, espera, puedes decirlo? (no hacia falta decir que eso tomo por sorpresa a Ash, cuando vino por primera vez lo único que decían ella. Pero algo que también lo hacia sentir algo incomodo era lo cerca que estaba de su cara, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento)

Bianca estaba tan feliz de tener a Ash con ella otra vez, poco y salir junto con el por toda la ciudad, pero una idea llego a su mente, una idea mucho mejor. Había esperado por este momento mucho tiempo, y al fin podría cumplir una de sus mas grandes fantasías: Besar a Ash en los labios. Pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer, alguien los interrumpió. Ash volteo a ver quien era y reconoció bonnie estaba molesta.

Bonnie: no puede ser (noto la mirada incrédula de Bonnie, paul y meisy, se separo de bianca y levanto sus manos)

Meisy: muy bien, tiempo fuera, alguien me quiere explicar que esta pasando? (Pregunto en shock)

Bianca, seco la lagrimas de sus ojos y después las puso en su pecho mientras seguía mirando a Ash a la cara con una sonrisa. Por otra parte Bonnie parecía que había visto un Haunter, porque estaba completamente paralizada. Pero poco a poco la chica volvió a sus sentidos y se acerco a Ash)

Bonnie: Ash, no puedo creer que hagas eso con ella (molesta con un puchero y los demás con una gota en su cabeza)

Bianca: bueno cuando llegastes tu y tus amigos (con duda)

Ash: uhh, hace como cinco minutos, acabo de bajar de ese barco (respondió apuntando al navío)

Bianca intento acercase otra vez, pero Bonnie la detuvo poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella.

Bonnie: es mejor que dejen eso si (enojada)

Bianca: (se tranquiliza) es bueno escucharlo, pero si no te importa, podrías acompañarnos al jardín? Tenemos algo muy importante que decirte (Al escuchar del jardín Ash asintió, después de todo necesitaba acercarse a la Joya Alma lo antes posible)

Ash: suena bien, vamos (Bianca se dio la vuelta e indico a Ash y a sus amigos a que la siguieran,los demás se dieron cuenta que bianca mira al Entrenador. No apartaba sus ojos de el y esa suave sonrisa no desaparecía de su cara, que le estaría pasando? Quien sabe, pero seguramente tendría respuestas muy pronto)

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 8**

 **BATALLA**

 **Bien chicos espero que les encante este nuevo episodio quiero que sepan que sus comentarios son los mejores y pues solo diré que esto es para largo se despide Sanawa tomoya**

 **Otra cosa no se dieron cuenta de bianca no se los dejo**

 **Sanawa tomoya**


	8. Batalla 1

**Tomoya: hola soy yo su escritor saben porque escribo no se lamento decirles q estoy tomado y escribo mejor en este estado** **asi que continuemos** **no soy dueño de pokemon ni nada...**

 **CAPITULO 8**

 **BATALLA**

El camino hacia la entrada secreta al Jardín paso en silencio, nadie decía nada porque la verdad nadie sabia muy bien que empezar a decir, Bianca esperaba que su abuelo ayudara a hacer las cosas un poco mas sencillas. Sinceramente ni el ni ella esperaban que Ash volviera, así que no habían repasado mucho el tema. Al fin después de varios minutos de caminar por el laberinto de calles y puentes que es la ciudad llegaron a la entrada del Jardín, Bianca tomo la mano de ash y ambas pasaron por la pared, sorprendiendo a bonnie. Cuando fue turno de Ash de pasar. Riendo a la suerte de sus amigos el Entrenador paso por la entrada. Al salir Ash no pudo evitar quedar asombrado por la belleza del Jardín Eón. Todo era mucho mas hermoso de lo que recordaba. Incluso ademas de los Yanma, Poliwag y Butterfree que había antes, también habían Beautifly, Marill y hasta un Kakuna, pero Ash no venia para preciar el jardín, venia a hablar con Bianca y Lorenzo y a ver la Joya Alma. Ayudando a Pikachu y sus amigos el Entrenador busco a Bianca.

Bianca: Ash, por aquí (llamo al muchacho bajo las escaleras y apresuro el paso hasta llegar con, Bianca se había sentado en pasto)

Ash: vaya que ha cambiado todo por aquí (sonrie)

Bianca: asi es, el abuelo, Latias y yo cuidamos muy bien del jardín en todo este tiempo (tomo asiento en el pasto, Pikachu y saco a su nuevo pokemon Buneary bajaron e igual se pusieron a un lado de el)

Ash: bien, ya estamos aquí, que es lo que sucede? Porque durante el camino no note nada fuera de lo normal (Antes de que Bianca pudiera hablar, se levanto y le sonrió)

Bianca: Ash, en verdad no se como empezar esto, es un tema muy complicado que no tengo idea de como vayas a reaccionar (con nerviosismo)

Ash: no lo entiendo Bianca que tiene de complicado lo que siento? (Con duda)

 **Plano ancestral**

Mientras eso pasaba latias ve a meloettia tranquila.

Latias: dime meloettia (seria mientras que la legendaria suda frio)

Meloettia: que es lo que quieres saber de Ash (con nerviosismo)

Latias: nada solo que Ash es mio (seria)

Meloettia: bueno es algo que yo se además esta en altomare (se calla porque se dio cuenta donde esta)

Latias: mi Ash esta en altomare (de para y desaparece)

Darkrai: solo espero que bianca no se lo gane (con cierta duda)

 **En el jardín de bianca**

Bianca se preparo bien y le dice.

Bianca: Ash yo te amo (toda roja y los elegidos con una gota y un Ash shokeado)

Ash: repite lo por favor (todo en shock)

Bianca: que te amo zoquete (lo toma y lo besa con pasión y en shock mientras que los celos de bonnie se disparan)

Bonnie: deja a mi Ash ladrona de novios (celosa)

Bianca: que dijistes niña el es mio (le toma el brazo aun shokeado Ash)

Bonnie: el es mio zorra (enojada)

Bianca: claro que no, el es mio perra (seria y jalando a ash de su lado)

Mientras eso pasaba los otros dos elegidos tenían una gota sobre su cabeza. Lorenzo caminando hacia el grupo con una mirada seria. Cuando Ash volteo a verlo lo saludo.

Lorenzo: hola Ash, que sorpresa verte aquí de nuevo (serio y sonriendo)

Ash: si, en bueno volver pero... Ahora que están aquí los dos podrían decirme que sucede, que estoy muy confundido (dijo el Entrenador, Pero Lorenzo negó con su cabeza.

Lorenzo: lo siento Ash pero ni yo podedo decirtelo (tranquilo)

Bianca: abuelo, a que te refieres con (pero fue interrumpida por su abuelo)

Lorenzo: a lo que me refiero es que quien mejor para decirle sus problemas a Ash que quien los sufre? (respondió el anciano mirando a bianca, haciendo que todos voltearan a ver confundida como los demás)

Bianca se sentía algo preocupada al sentir las miradas de todos y parecía dudarlo, pero al ver a Ash todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron y sonrió.

Bianca: creo que seria lo mejor (entendió a lo que se referían, así que tomando su boina y levantándose del pasto, la chica se camino a un lado de su abuelo) tienes razón abuelo, es mejor que hable con el .. Solos los dos (sonriendo)

Ash: que? (pregunto) por que solos, que pasa? (Lorenzo se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar a la salida del jardín)

Lorenzo: ya sabrás Ash, bianca y tu tienen mucho de que hablar de lo que ha pasado estos cinco años que estuviste ausente, y no seria apropiado que estuviéramos aquí para interferir (Bonnie deseaba quedarse, no había duda que seria un momento difícil para bianca, pero Lorenzo tenia razón. Asi que con una ultima mirada al grupo siguió a a los demas a la salida)

Al quedarse Ash y bianca solos, la tensión subió. Ash aun pensaba en como la voz de ella era tan parecida a la de sus visiones y Latias, bianca trataba de decir algo. Había soñado tanto con este momento, pero ahora que lo estaba viviendo no sabia que hacer. Pero Ash dejo atrás sus pensamientos y se enfoco en bianca.

Ash: bianca? Como has estado? (Al escuchar su nombre, bianca puso su atención en Ash)

Bianca: ah, bien, bien... Ha sido difícil superar la muerte de Latios... Pero he sido fuerte, eso es lo que el hubiera querido y más de latias (después de decir va latias aparece enfrente de ellos)

Ash: entiendo... (susurro mientras se levantaba y caminaba a la fuente donde estaba la Joya Alma. Latias lo siguió de cerca y ambos se detuvieron cuando la mística gema estuvo frente a ellos. El muchacho.

Ash: lo extrañas mucho, verdad? (pregunto el Entrenador mirando a la Joya Alma)

Latias: si, y mucho, no sabes como me duele que ya no este conmigo. Extraño jugar con el, que volemos por la ciudad... Que me abraze por las noches... (En este punto Latias empezó a llorar) A quien quiero engañar con decir que he estado bien? Todas las noches desde que se fue he llorado por el hasta quedar dormida. Me siento vacía por dentro y el jardín se me hace tan grande sin su presencia, ya nada es igual como era antes, ni siquiera puedo recordar bien cuando era feliz. Me duele Ash, me duele tanto que mi hermano ya no este aquí (paso una de sus garras por sus ojos y trato de calmarse) lorenzo y Bianca han hecho lo posible por animarme, y aunque agradezco mucho que lo intenten, la verdad es que no logran hacerlo. Bianca me ha llevado a pasear por la ciudad con ella pero cada vez que pasamos por algún lugar que solía visitar con Latios empiezo a llorar. Lorenzo viene y me lee algunas leyendas de otros Pokemon, pero no puedo poner atención. Creo que habría enloquecido de tristeza a no ser por una cosa...(con tristeza la legendaria bianca la abraza)

Ash sentía un nudo en la garganta al escuchar por todo lo que había pasado el dragón, pero tenia que dejarla seguir.

Ash: que cosa Latias? (Latias aparto su mirada del muchacho y miro hacia otra parte, no estando segura de como seguir bianca hace lo mismo pero. Ash sonrió y delicadamente tomo la cara de Latias y bianca entre sus manos y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

Ash: dime lo que quieras decir Latias bianca, no tengan miedo (Latias y bianca no pudieron evitar perderse al ver los ojos de Ash tan cerca, eran tan hermosos y la hacían llenarse de valor para seguir, de al fin confesar sus sentimientos que la han estado hiriendo por tanto tiempo. Tomando ambas las manos del muchacho con sus garras y manos la dragón y bianca cerro sus ojos, respiro profundamente... Y dejo salir todo. -"

Bianca: Ash, es cierto que todos estos años he lamentado la muerte de Latios, pero no solo me hacia sentir sola latias que ya no estuviera el, también te extrañaba a ti con todo mi corazón (Ash quería hablar, pero Latias puso una de sus garras en sus labios)

El Entrenador dudo unos instantes pero después asintió y la dejo continuar ahora a bianca

Bianca: cada noche que pasaba sola, me acercaba a la Joya Alma con latias y miraba a las estrellas, recordando todo lo que hiciste por nosotros. Como fuiste muy valiente y no te detuviste por nada hasta haber liberado a Latios de esas personas, pero después cuando Latios se sacrifico... Tu te quedaste a lado de latias y mi lado todo el tiempo que lo necesite, consolándome y abrazándome con todas tus fuerzas mientras compartías mi pena, esos momentos fueron los que mantuve en mi mente todo este tiempo. Pero mientras el tiempo pasaba, me di cuenta de que el extrañarte se hacia cada vez mas difícil y doloroso, cada vez que pensaba en ti sentía un dolor en mi corazón que no sabia como llenar. Al principio no sabia porque sucedía eso, pero después me di cuenta de lo que sentía, porque a pesar de sentirme mal al mismo tiempo me sentía feliz y ansiosa de volverte a ver y a lado de latias, y cuando me asegure de lo que sentía era verdadero, no podía evitar llenarme de una alegría que no había sentido antes. Pero... Esa alegría paso a la pena, estaba segura de lo que sentía, pero tu no estabas conmigo, estabas lejos de Altomare siguiendo tu vida y tu aventura en otros lugares. Sentía una gran amargura de saber que no solo había perdido a mi hermano, también te había perdido a ti. Intente olvidarte, ignorar mis sentimientos y seguir con mi vida y la de latias, el deber como Guardiana a latias, pero la verdad era que era imposible hacerlo, siempre terminaba llorando a Latios y a ti. Todo mi mundo se derrumbaba a mi alrededor y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo. Lo único que hacia todo el tiempo mientras trataba de dormir por las noches era suplicar que volvieras a mi con latias, miraba a las estrellas y les pedía que de alguna forma vinieras a Altomare para que pudiera verte otra vez, que volvieras conmigo... Pero ahora... Ahora estas aquí, todos esos días que imaginaba este momento no fueron en vano, mi deseo se volvió realidad, y pienso aprovecharlo. Espere tanto tiempo para decirte lo que he tenido guardado en mi corazón por todos estos años como latias... (estaba en shock, no solo por todo lo que había pasado Latias y bianca en este tiempo, sino por lo que estaba confesando)

Mientras sostenía las garra de la dragón y de la mano de bianca Ash miro a sus ojos de las dos, pero ahora, al ver los dos hermosos orbes dorados de Latias y los oscuros de bianca también Ash y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios de latias el beso que siempre soñó con darle ahora estaba pasando. Quito sus garras de sus manos y las puso alrededor de su cuello, profundizando el beso lo mas que podía. Bianca miro pero también le toco lo mismo. Ash estaba impactado cuando Latias empezó a besarlo como bianca. Pero era lo correcto? Que Latias y bianca el tuvieran una relación juntos? Que dirían sus amigos? Su madre si es que aun le hable? Sus Pokemon? Pensarían diferente de el? No, no lo harían, entenderían muy bien la situación. Ademas, lo que sentía Latias y bianca era amor puro hacia el, era lo mas bello que había sentido Ash en su joven vida. Que haría ahora? Tenia una buena idea de que hacer... Latias se sentía en el paraíso al besar como bianca a Ash, todo era perfecto para ella, nada podría ser mejor ahora... O tal vez si cuando Ash puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello de las dos y empezó a besarla de vuelta a las dos. Su mano recorría el pelaje de su cuello y la hacia sentir relajada, como la envolvió en sus brazos la hacia sentir segura, y como la besaba la hacia sentir amada. Bianca sentía lo mismo que latias, Así pasaron unos momentos mas hasta que tuvieron que separarse por la falta de oxigeno. Mientras respiraban los tres notaron el fuerte rubor en las mejillas del otro, Latias y bianca se acerco a Ash y sonrió, esta era su oportunidad.

Latias y bianca: Ash... Te amo (confeso al fin la dragón. Y la humana Ash sonrió al escuchar la confesión de la dragón y de su amiga q no vio, se acerco a ellas y fue el quien las beso esta vez)

Ambos cerraron sus ojos y se entregaron a la serenidad de la atmósfera del jardín, el viento entre los arboles, el agua correr por los canales, las aves cantando en los cielos, todo formaba una orquesta para que Ash, bianca y Latias disfrutaran el momento. Y no podían estar mas felices de hacerlo. Todo a la vista de la Joya Alma. Pero Latias, bianca y Ash. se separaron y miraron con asombro el evento frente a ellos. Todos lo miraron. Ellos sonrieron y los celos de bonnie eran notorios pero paul y meisy sabían eso y sonriero tal vez ellos se miranron y se sonrojaron algo nuevo entre los elegidos mayores. Todos empezaron a reír, dejando que la felicidad del momento reemplazara toda la angustia, tristeza y desesperación que sintieron por tantos años. Al fin Latias y bianca se había reunido con el amor de su vida y estaban listas para lo que fuera que le departiera el futuro acompañada de Ash. Tal vez Latios estaría en la Joya Alma, pero, como siempre, su hermano tenia razón, Latios siempre estaría con ella en su corazón y en el de todos. Pero lo que interrumpió la alegría de todos fue que alguien llamo a la puerta de repente.

Ash: hmm, quien podrá ser? (Con duda)

Bianca: no lo se, esperabas a alguien abuelo? (pregunto acercándose a la puerta)

Lorenzo: no, a nadie (respondió mirando a Latias) Latias, ya sabes que hacer (la dragón se separo de Ash y asintió, envolviendose de luz y cambiando de forma a la de Bianca para evitar problemas. Dicha chica espero a que cambiara para abrir la puerta, pero al no ver a nadie mas que un paquete en la entrada no supo que hacer)

Bianca: que raro, no hay nadie, solo esta esta caja (con duda)

Ash: una caja? (pregunto)

Bianca: así es y... Dice algo aquí (la chica leyó la etiqueta, pero al hacerlo no pudo evitar reír) **_Para Ash Ketchup_** (sonriendo Pikachu cayo al piso, riendo a carcajadas mientras que Ash se golpeaba la cara, irritado por lo mal escrito de su nombre. Como los demás como bonnie.

Ash: ugh, quien me habrá enviando esto? Nadie sabia que llegaría a Altomare (confundido Bianca solo se encogió de hombros y dejo que Ash tomara el paquete)

Bianca: como sea, vamos a abrirlo a ver que hay (Pero justo en el momento que el muchacho puso sus manos en la caja, esta exploto y una red lo envolvió de los brazos y piernas)

Ash: hey! Que pasa?! (Asustado)

Todos: Ash! (gritaron todos y corriendo a ayudar a su amigo, pero brazo mecánico tomo a Ash y lo saco hacia la calle.

Lorenzo: que esta pasando? (Grito Lorenzo saliendo a la calle, seguido de todos)

Cuando estuvieron afuera pudieron ver que un enorme robot tomo a Ash y lo encerró dentro de una cápsula que estaba en la parte media de la estructura. La cabeza estaba hecha de metal salvo por la parte superior, la cual era hecha de cristal, dejando ver a los tres tripulantes del enorme robot.

Paul: que es esa cosa? (pregunto el al ver el enorme robot)

Meisy: y quienes son esas personas? (dijo ella señalando a las tres figuras dentro de la cabina)

Bonnie: creo que tengo una buena idea! (grito ella enojada)

Jessie: aw, miren que tenemos aquí, creo que capturamos a un Pokemon muy feo (riendo a carcajadas) que hacemos con el? (Con duda)

James: a mi me late que lo empaquetemos y lo enviemos muy lejos (manejando el robot para que tomara la cápsula y la pusiera en su espalda, del espacio vacío salió otra cápsula abierta lista para capturar otro Pokemon)

Meowth: pero antes de eso por que no nos empaquetamos a esos Pokemon? Seguro que a donde lo mandemos ya no los va a necesitar (frotandose las manos)

Lorenzo: hey, dejenlo ir! (grito)

James: obliganos abuelito! (respondió con una sonrisa, Pikachu saco chispas de sus mejillas y lanzo un Impactrueno hacia el robot, pero el único daño lo sufrió Ash, quien grito de dolor al sentir la electricidad en su cuerpo)

Bianca: oh no! Ash (grito al escuchar gritar al muchacho)

Jessie: ah ah, piensen mejor lo que hacen, no querrán lastimar a su amigo, verdad? (señalando a Ash)

Lorenzo: quienes son ustedes?! Que quieren?! (grito)

James:ue bueno que preguntan (sonriendo/na: no me gusto ese lema)

Bianca: Equipo Rocket? (pregunto, recordando el nombre d la organización a la que pertenecían Annie y Oakley) no puede ser! (Con enojo)

Jessie: si puede ser mocosa, y ahora si nos permiten, nos llevaremos a esos Pokemon! (presionando un botón rojo, uno de los brazos apunto hacia Pikachu y Buneary y disparo una red hacia ellos, atrapándolos e igual metiendolos a una cápsula)

Latias miro con horror como Ash y sus Pokemon eran capturados por el robot, quería ayudar, pero su falta de experiencia en batallas la hacían entrar en pánico y la reducían a solo quedarse ahí observando sin hacer nada. Lorenzo y Bianca se pusieron frente a Latias para protegerla.

Lorenzo y bianca todos: Dejenlos ir! (Plotegiendo a latias)

Meowth: por favor, por que siempre dicen eso? (pregunto Meowth levantando una ceja) mejor por que no se quedan ahí mientras nosotros nos vamos? (Con fastidio)

Una vez mas el robot apunto su brazo hacia Lorenzo, Bianca y Latias. La red salió a toda velocidad y se expandió para atraparlos.

Lorenzo: cuidado! (grito abrazando a Bianca y a Latias para protegerla. Pero de repente cuatro sombras pasaron a toda velocidad y rompieron la red, reduciéndola a solo un montón de hilos)

James: hey! Que paso? (pregunto confundido. De la nada volvieron a aparecer las cuatro sombras, pero esta vez impactaron al robot a toda velocidad, provocando que casi perdiera el equilibrio. Jessie, James y Meowth buscaban frenéticamente a lo que sea que los estuvieran atacando, pero no lograron ver nada.

Todos: que esta pasando?! (Con enojo)

Bonnie: Miren! (Completamente asombrada de lo que estaba frente a ella. Flotando sobre todos, cuatro familiares figuras rodeaban el enorme robot, cada una preparando el ataque Ala de Acero)

Paul: increíble a caso esos son...? (Con asombro)

Ash: Latios y Latias! (impresionado. Dos Latios y dos Latias asintieron y empezaron a volar en círculos alrededor del robot, listos para atacar. Dentro de la cabina de control, Jessie, James y Meowth se abrazaron entre si al ver a los cuatro Pokemones acercándose)

Los tres: hay mamá, creo que ahora si nos amolamos (con miedo)

Y es como inicia una batalla robot vs latias y Latios.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 9**

 **BATALLA PARTE 2**

 **Bien chicos espero que les encante este nuevo episodio quiero que sepan que sus comentarios son los mejores y pues solo diré que esto es para largo se despide Sanawa tomoya**

 **Otra cosa no se preocupen por lo q paso n.n**

 **Sanawa tomoya**


	9. Batalla 2

**Tomoya: hola soy yo su escritor saben esto sera epico** **continuemos** **no soy dueño de pokemon ni nada...**

 **CAPITULO 9**

 **BATALLA PARTE 2**

Lorenzo: no puedo creer lo que veo (completamente asombrado de ver a las dos parejas de Latias y Latios)

Los cuatro dragones impactaron el enorme robot con sus Alas de Acero a toda velocidad, provocando serios daños a la estructura y en algunos puntos que la coraza se perforara por completo. Jessie, James y Meowth estaban asustados mas allá de su imaginación al ver el problema en el que se encontraban y se abrazaron el uno al otro.

James: alguien haga algo antes de que nos aplasten estos abusivos (lloro)

Meowth: si me sueltan tal vez pueda hacer algo! (quitandonse de encima sus dos compañeros) no nos dimos el viajesote de Sinnoh hasta aquí para que nos venzan un montón de dragoncitos de peluche (Jalando una palanca y presionando unos botones, el robot empezó a agitar sus brazos a todas partes en un intento de golpear algo, pero los Latios y Latias solo se alejaron de la maquina y esperaron a que se detuviera)

Jessie: que no esta cosa tiene algo mas que esto? (pregunto tomando los controles una vez mas)

James: ni idea, no leí el instructivo (presionando botones al azar)

Mientras que el robot seguía agitando sus brazos, de las manos salían bengalas, redes y luces. Nada que los ayudara a defenderse.

Meowth: esto nos pasa por comprar cosas marca patito! (se lamento. Pero de la nada de uno de los brazos salió disparada una red que tomo por sorpresa a un Latios, a quien no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y fue atrapado por ella, inmediatamente la red empezó a electrocutarlo violentamente, haciendo que cayera al piso mientras sufría por la electricidad)

Bianca: oh no! (grito al ver como el otro Latios y las dos Latias intentaban ayudarlo, pero cuando lo tocaban la electricidad los hacia retroceder)

Jessie: vaya, ya era hora que algo útil saliera de esta cosa) al ver el exitoso ataque. Detrás de Bianca y Lorenzo, Latias sentía su corazón detenerse al ver la escena frente a ella, ver como ese Latios estaba agonizando por la red eléctrica le traía terribles recuerdos de la noche en que capturaron a su hermano. El miedo la mantenía pegada al suelo y lo único que podía hacer era llorar mientras impotentemente veía como la situación estaba empeorando a cada momento.

Latias: si no fuera tan débil podría hacer algo para ayudarlo, pero ni siquiera me puedo mover. Como voy a ayudar a ese Latios? A Pikachu y Buneary? A proteger a Lorenzo y Bianca? A salvar a... (Con enojo)

Ash: dejenlo en paz! (grito furioso mientras intentaba salir de la cápsula. Los sentidos de Latias regresaron cuando escucho la voz del Entrenador)

Ya había sido suficiente, todo ese tiempo sintiendose débil y creyendose una niña había terminado. Tenia que dejar atrás esa faceta de su vida y comenzar de nuevo, tiene que ser valiente, tiene que ser fuerte, tenia que poder demostrar que ya no es un pequeño Pokemon al que siempre hay que estar cuidando. No, ahora era una nueva Latias, tenia que serlo por ella y por los demás, ya no podía estar permitiendo que el miedo se apoderara de ella y tuviera que esconderse detrás de los demás para sentirse segura. Era hora de que probara su valentía, y justo en frente de ella estaba su primera prueba, esas personas estaban lastimando su especie, amenazando a su familia y secuestrando al amor de su vida. Fue en ese momento que Latias entro en acción. Envolviendose en una luz azul, Latias paso de su forma humana a su forma Pokemon y se lanzo a toda velocidad hacia el Latios que estaba atrapado. Puso sus garras en la red y empezó a tirar de ella, podía sentir la electricidad correr por su cuerpo, pero por la adrenalina del momento solo sentía un leve cosquilleo. Aplicando mas fuerza el dragón logro arrancar la red del Latios y la destruyo usando Dragoaliento.

Bianca: wow, Latias (susurro sorprendida de ver a su amiga reaccionar de esa manera, El grupo de dragones se acerco a su compañero y lo ayudaron a levantarse. Latias dejo que lo ayudaran y se puso frente a frente con el robot del Equipo Rocket con una mirada de determinación)

Latias: dejenlos ir (todos los latias estaban peleando. El Equipo Rocket fueron tomados por sorpresa cuando escucharon hablar a Latias dentro de su mente)

Jessie: acaso acaba de hablar esa Latias? (pregunto)

James: pues o me lo imagine y ya me deschavete? (Con duda)

Meowth: oye! El único Pokemon que habla por aquí soy yo! (Con furia)

Jessie: gracias al cielo (murmuro. Pero Latias no puso atencion en las tonterías del Equipo Rocket, se acerco mas y mantuvo su mirada en los tres villanos, sus ojos dorados mostraban la furia que sentía por dentro)

Latias: sueltenlos! (Furiosa)

Meowth: no! (grito, iba a decir algo mas pero una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, confundiendo al dragón) pero que tal si te les unes? (Con sonrisa malévola Meowth tiro de una palanca y uno de los brazos del robot se disparo hacia Latias, la dragón no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar ante la rapidez de la maquina y la enorme garra la atrapo)

Latias: agh! Por Arceus (es atrapada Jessie agito la palanca de su mano izquierda y el brazo que sostenía a Latias imito al movimiento)

Jessie: que te parece esto? (Sonríe con sorna)

Ash: no! Latias!? (grito dentro de la cápsula) Pikachu, has algo! (desesperado Pikachu no podía usar Impactrueno porque podría lastimar a ahs y a la conejita, pero había espacio suficiente como para poder usar Cola de Hierro)

Pikachu mientras que su cola empezaba a brillar con energía metálica. Buneary retrocedió lo mas que pudo y dejo que el ratón azotara su cola contra el cristal con todas sus fuerzas, pero increíblemente estaba resistiendo cada embate que recibía, sorprendiendo al ratón por completo, ya que la mayoría de las cosas que tenia el Equipo Rocket cedía ante sus ataques.

James: jajaja! Ahora ya no te crees muy salsa, verdad? (pero su respuesta fue que las dos Latias usaran Ala de Acero en la garra del robot, rompiendo parte de la estructura y dejando a Latias libre. Dicha dragón cayo un par de metros pero rápidamente se recupero antes de caer al agua)

Lorenzo: latias, estas bien?! (grito)

Latias: si... Si estoy bien, no se preocupen (respondió la dragón sonriendo Un Latios rodeo el robot y uso Dragoaliento en la cabina, envolviendola por completo en llamas. Después volvió a usar Ala de Acero y se impacto en el cristal, provocando que el robot se volcara y destruyera parte de la calle al otro lado del canal. Dentro de las cápsulas ambos Pokemon y Ash sintieron el golpe al caer no teniendo de donde sujetarse. Pikachu y Buneary lograron caer de espaldas gracias a sus reflejos de batalla, pero Ash no tuvo tanta suerte y cayo sobre su hombro izquierdo, lastimandose seriamente)

Ash: ahhh! (Grita adolorido)

Todos: Ash!" Gritaron Pikachu y Buneary al escuchar al Entrenador gritar de dolor) Estas bien?! (Con preocupación)

Ash: s-si... Solo que... (intento levantarse apoyando ambos brazos, pero el dolor se apodero de el y cayo una vez mas al cristal) GAH! C-creo que... Me lastime el hombro... (Con dolor y sufrimiento Latias pudo sentir como Ash estaba sufriendo, no lo podia creer, lo habían lastimado! Habían lastimando a Ash! La dragón siempre fue de carácter feliz y tranquilo desde que salió de su huevo, pero en el momento que los gritos de Ash llegaron a sus orejas sintió que la llama dentro de ella crecía. Volando hacia la cabina, Latias uso Dragoaliento en el cristal.

Jessie: hay viene! (cubriendose la cara para no sentir tanto calor, pero la flama que salió de la boca del dragón era relativamente menor en poder y tamaño que las de los demás Latios y Latias)

Meowth Ja! Que ataque tan débil! (Se burlo Latias dejo de usar Dragoaliento al escuchar eso y uso Psicoonda, el rayo salió disparado al mismo lugar pero el ataque no tuvo mucho efecto mas que sacudir la cabina un poco)

La dragón se sentía frustrada al ver como sus ataques eran casi inútiles ante el cristal, por mas que intentaba incrementar el poder de la onda psíquica no lograba el resultado que esperaba.

James: debo admitir que es persistente (mirando como Latias dejaba de atacar con sus poderes y usaba sus garras para rasguñar una y otra vez el cristal mientras lagrimeaba)

Jessie: sip, eso la hace mas deseable! (sonriendo, movió las palancas de su control y el robot uso sus brazos para levantarse y ponerse en una mejor posición. Después un brazo se hizo hacia atrás y se lanzo hacia el Latias)

Bianca: Latias, cuidado! (grito Latias se aparto de la cabina al escuchar la advertencia de su amiga, justo a tiempo para poder ver como la garra daba un golpe directo al cristal, el golpe no lo rompió, pero logro hacer unas grietas visibles para todos.

James: aguas con nosotros mamacita! (se quejo al ver las grietas frente a el jessie tomo a James por su camisa)

Jessie: entonces quisiera verte hacer algo, zoquete! (Molesta James agito sus manos frente a el)

James: ok ok pero deja de jalar mi camisa que se estira (quejándose Jessie soltó a su compañero de pelo azul y este tomo las palancas de sus controles. Las movió un par de veces y presiono un botón)

Jessie: aver como te salvas de esta (Ella movio los brazos del robot se agitaron de un lado para el otro tratando de golpear a Latias, quien apenas podía esquivar las enormes masas de metal)

Latios: retirate de ahí joven Latias! (Grito uno de los Latios mientras se acercaba al robot preparando un Hiper Rayo. Latias esquivo un brazo que venia de la izquierda, después el otro que venia desde abajo y dio una vuelta hacia atrás cuando ambos intentaron aplastarla. Gracias a que Latios insistía en que mejorara su agilidad, Latias podia esquivar los ataques, pero no era tan experta como su hermano y algunos golpes y la red que salió de un brazo estuvieron cerca de tocarla)

James: deja de moverte condenada! (gruño mientras seguía moviendo las palancas en un intento de atinar un golpe al dragón. A un lado de el, Meowth sacudió su cabeza)

Meowth: ustedes dos me hacen querer saltar al agua por lo inútiles que son! (Jessie se acerco a Meowth)

Jessie: entonces has algo bigotón o te arrojo yo misma a ella!(El felino tomo ambas palancas de sus controles y los movió hacia adelante, provocando que el robot se lanzara hacia la misma dirección y que la cabina se impactara de lleno contra Latias)

El golpe la envió volando hacia el Latios, quien ya había cargado el Hiper Rayo y no pudo cambiar de dirección, el devastador ataque salió disparado hacia Latias y pudo hacer algo, para esquivarlo. El rayo choco con la cabina libetando a ash pero le d a la espalda del provocando una enorme explosión y que ash saliera disparada hacia unos botes que Lorenzo tenia afuera de su taller, el golpe fue tan violento que las embarcaciones fueron reducidas a astillas)

Meisy: oh no! (grito al ver como Ash rodaba sin control un par de metros para después chocar con la pared del taller y quedarse completamente inmóvil)

Meowth: huy, creo que ahora si se nos paso la mano (al ver como Ash no se movía)

Lorenzo, bianca: ash! (no perdieron tiempo y corrieron hacia el el, preocupados por el estado del entrenador)

Paul: no!" grito el a ver a su amigo)

Bonnie: Pobre Ash (sollozo Bonnie tomando su manos y cubriendose la cara. Pikachu apretó sus garras y utilizando todas sus fuerzas siguió azotando el cristal con su cola. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro golpes sucesivos contra el cristal hicieron que la cápsula se hiciera pedazos. Pikachu y Buneary cayeron un par de metros y aterrizaron en el agua del canal)

Las dos dragones se separaron de su grupo y volaron hacia el cuerpo lastimado e inmóvil del elegido, Lorenzo y Bianca estaban arrodillados a un lado de el, los otros estaban sin hacer nada viendo como el estaba sin moverse, la chica se había quitado su boina y la estaba usando para cubrir la herida del Hiper Rayo, la cual era muy grave. Al nunca haber entrenado para la batalla, los ataques de Latias eran pocos y débiles, lo mismo pasaba con su defensa y resistencia, recibir el ataque de un Latios con experiencia en batalla la había dejado muy malherida.

Bianca: Ash... (Sollozo mientras mantenía sus manos en la herida de el) Por favor resiste... ( Con mucha tristeza. El par se Latias se acercaron y pusieron sus garras en el cuerpo del entrenador, frotando las heridas en pequeños círculos. Lorenzo las miro con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Lorenzo: va a estar bien? (Pregunto. Las Latias se miraron entre si y asintieron.

Latias: lo va estar, pero necesita atención de inmediato (El Latios que había atacado por accidente a ash bajo a toda velocidad hacia el agua y tomo en sus brazos a Buneary y a Pikachu. Aprovechando el momento paso frente al robot y le lanzo un Dragoaliento que impacto el dañado cristal de la cabina, provocando que las grietas ahora se expandieran por todas partes)

Meowth: hora si ya sacaron boleto! (apuntando un brazo hacia las Latias y presionando un botón rojo. La garra entro al brazo y del hueco salió disparada una red a toda velocidad. Las Latias notaron el proyectil y una de ella uso Protección para defenderse, pero la red no llego a su objetivo por que una telaraña la envolvió y la hizo caer al piso)

La araña y el gato, saliendo del taller de Lorenzo llegaron Espeon y Ariados, quienes al escuchar la conmoción salieron a ayudar.

Jessie: oigan, no son esos los Pokemon de Annie y Oakley? (pregunto al ver al felino y araña)

James: se me hace que si (respondió entrecerrando sus ojos) Que creen que están haciendo? Se supone que deberían estar chambeando con nosotros! (Con enojo, La respuesta de Espeon fue un Psicorayo hacia el brazo derecho al mismo tiempo que Ariados usaba Sombra Noche. Ambos ataques se mezclaron durante su trayecto y al impactarse con el miembro del robot estallaron y arrojaron a la maquina hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas)

Cuando la nube de humo se disipo el Equipo Rocket pudo ver que el extremo del brazo había sido destruido.

Meowth: ya no dejaron mancos (se quejo)

Jessie: pues aun nos queda un bracito, bigotón, que tal si les damos una (fue interrumpida cuando el otro brazo fue arrancado desde su base cuando los dos Latios pasaron y usaron Pulso Dragón y Ala de Acero en el. La extremidad se desprendió sacando chispas y lanzando pedazos de cable por todas partes) Montoneros! Esto no se vale! (Grito)

Bianca: ash por favor despierta (mientras acariciaba la cabeza el, el otro par de Latias seguían pasando sus garras por las heridas del elegido, una energía blanca las envolvía y al recorrer una cortada o golpe este sanaba lentamente. Pikachu y Buneary llegaron corriendo y quedaron horrorizados al ver el mal estado de su entrenador)

Una de las Latias paso una de sus garras por la cabeza del elegido, curando una cortada que tenia cerca de su ojo derecho.

Latias: usamos Recuperación para ayudarla a sanar (con tranquilidad una Latias) Sus heridas son graves, pero esto la mantendrá estable (respondió la otra Latias pasando su brillante garra por el hombro de Ash, curando un golpe que había doblado el miembro)

Lorenzo, Bianca y los demas no sabían lo que estaban diciendo las Latias por estar hablando en Poke-Lenguaje, pero al ver como Pikachu y Buneary visiblemente se relajaban hizo que sintieran que todo iba a estar bien.

Latias 2: humana Permiteme ver la herida de su espalda (Bianca no quería quitar su boina de la quemadura de Ash, no quería ver la herida de su amiga y ademas sentía que si lo hacia empeoraría. Lorenzo puso su mano en el hombro de la chica y gentilmente la jalo hacia atrás.

Lorenzo: bianca, deja que lo ayuden (sonriendo)

Bianca: p-pero... (tartamudeo entre lagrimas, pero Lorenzo siguió retirando a su nieta hasta que cedió por completo. La boina cayo al piso y dejo al descubierto la terrible herida, no queriendo ver el daño la chica abrazo a su abuelo con todas sus fuerzas, ocultando su cara en el pecho de Lorenzo)

Lorenzo: ayudenlo... Por favor... (dijo a las Latias, quienes asintieron y gentilmente tocaron la herida de la espalda del entrenador, provocando que Ash apretara sus ojos y sollozara al sentir el movimiento en su herida)

El robot del Equipo Rocket estaba en mal estado, apenas podía sostenerse de pie, toda su coraza estaba llena de abolladuras y el cristal estaba a punto de romperse. No hacia falta decir que Jessie, James y Meowth estaban en problemas. La chica pelirroja gruño al ver su robot a punto de colapsar.

Jessie: como se atreven a hacernos esto, pasamos toda la noche armandolo! (Meowth y James se cruzaron se brazos)

James y meowth: en realidad fuimos nosotros quien hicimos el trabajo, lo único que hizo ella fue gritarnos que nos apuráramos (molestos)

Bun! Neary Bun Buneary! (grito completamente enfurecida/ la verdad no lo diré xd/ meowth se quedo con la boca abierta al igual que Pikachu, el felino sacudió su cabeza y levanto una ceja.

Meowth: ajale! Con esa boquita besas a tu novio? (Pikachu sonrió y levanto una garra. Aprovechando la distracción que provoco la conejita, los dos Latios usaron Ala de Acero en el cristal una vez mas, al fin logrando romper el duro material y dañando críticamente al robot)

Los tres tripulantes salieron volando de la maquina y cayeron de cara en el pavimento, mientras tanto el robot se tambaleaba de un lado para otro sacando chispas de sus brazos y al fin cayendo de frente.

Ash no supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, no sabia porque pero lentamente estaba recuperando su conciencia. Lo primero que sintió fue el dolor en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pero este estaba desapareciendo poco a poco, después pudo escuchar ruido, mucho ruido, pero se escuchaba como si estuviera en un túnel. Pero de entre todo lo que escuchaba pudo entender una voz que era muy familiar para ella.

Bianca: Ash... (esa voz... Esa voz era de Bianca) por favor resiste... (Con tristeza)

Ash: resistir? De que estaba hablando? Por que sentía tanto dolor? Por que estaba medio consciente? (Una suave y relajante sensación paso por su cabeza, calmando el dolor que sentía en el y permitiendole pensar mas claramente. Después sintió como su brazo regresaba a su lugar original e igual el dolor disminuía. Sea lo que sea que la haya pasado debió haber sido grave, pero que lo ataco? Tuvo un accidente? Por que no lo podía recordar?)

Ash decidió que estando ahí sin hacer nada no le traería ninguna respuesta, pero de repente sintió un terrible dolor en su espalda que casi la deja inconsciente una vez mas. Fue en ese momento que las puertas de su mente se abrieron y pasaran frente a sus ojos los eventos de hace unos momentos, tenia que reaccionar!

El respiro profundamente y abrió sus ojos con cuidado, al principio su visión era borrosa, pero lentamente se aclaraba y pudo ver las formas de Lorenzo, Bianca y de los demás a unos metros de el.

Ash podía recordar cada una de sus aventuras a lo largo de su viaje por todas las regiones que ha visitado. Desde la vez que Pikachu lo salvo de una parvada de Spearow hasta la apocalíptica crisis en Ciudad Alamos. En algunas de esas ocasiones estuvo cerca de la muerte y en otras solo salió con heridas leves, pero siendo sincero con el mismo no podía creer que de todas esas experiencias saliera bien y que el usualmente inútil Equipo Rocket lo hayan lastimado seriamente.

Al principio solo se lastimo el hombro cuando cayo sobre el, no podía ver lo que le había pasado por su ropa, pero podía sentir algo fuera de su lugar cuando se paso la mano por la parte lastimada. Pero ahora... Ahora era diferente, cuando el robot fue destruido la cápsula en la que estaba capturado se desprendió y cayo al pavimento, por el movimiento una vez mas había caído sobre su hombro, pero ahora el daño era peor. Y la herida mucho peor.

Al momento que sus huesos se rompieron Ash grito con todas sus fuerzas, el dolor reemplazo toda la furia y frustración que sentía en el momento. La sensación era como si un Pinsir le tratara de arrancar el brazo con sus cuernos, el muchacho trataba de resistir el dolor y ahogar sus gritos en su garganta para no preocupar a los demás, pero el punzante dolor lo hacia muy difícil.

Apresar de que sus heridas aun no sanaban y den brazo aun no acomodado ve a su amada latias.

Ash: latias? Que estas haciendo? (pregunto al ver el estado de Latias, estaba bien ella pero el, latias al fin llego con Ash y se recostó a un lado de el y suspiro) Estas bien? (A latias le tomo un momento responder por estar observando las heridas en el cuerpo del entrenador)

Latias: s-si, yo estoy bien Ash pero... Estas herido! No deberías estar aquí conmigo! (Ash sacudió su cabeza y miro a los hermosos ojos color dorado de latias) claro que debo de estar aquí... Tengo que estar contigo (El Entrenador no supo que decir ante las palabras de Latias y simplemente la dejo que recargara su cabeza en su pecho a pesar del dolor, cerrando sus ojos y quedándose quieto Pero Ash cerro sus ojos tambien cuando pikachu lo toca pero)

Pero el no estaba respondiendo, seguía con los ojos cerrados y respiraba profundamente latias se levanta preocupada.

Meisy: que le pasa? (pregunto preocupada)

Paul: latias Ash no se mueve (con miedo al verlo así)

Latias: elegido (pregunto por el pero no hubo repuesta Una Latias se acerco al chico y gentilmente movio su cabeza ypecho del muchacho, acariciandola con cuidado maternalmente)

Latias 1: esta bien, solo que se ha desmayado por sus heridas y el esfuerzo de llegar (tranquila) Se veía muy decidido a llegar contigo (mirando a Latias y luego a Ash) mas de lo normal (Pikachu y Buneary se rascaron sus cabezas mientras reían incómodamente.)

Lorenzo: Latias! Ash! (Lorenzo y Bianca se acercaron al grupo, esperando respuestas) Están bien? (Una Latias sacudió su cabeza)

Latias1: Su joven amigao esta muy malheridao, necesita descansar y que sigan curando sus heridas, justo ahora necesita atención medica (Lorenzo suspiro y se arrodillo ante Ash y Latias, el anciano paso)

Lorenzo: y tu como estas latias? Pero el necesita atención medica (estaba preocupado por el chico)

Bianca: buelo, mira! (señalando al hombro del Entrenador, horrorizada de ver la inquietante posición del hombro de Ash, Lorenzo noto la fractura de Ash e inmediatamente se acerco para ayudarlo a levantarse mientras es llevado a una cama donde deben esperar la ayuda de la enfermera hoy pero todos pensaron mas latias.

Latias: que paso con el Equipo Rocket? (Todos voltearon a ver al trío de agentes mientras lentamente se levantaban, quejandose del dolor que sufrían y por haber perdido su robot. Jessie fue la primera en levantarse y sacudió su cabeza.

Jessie: ugh!... Mi hermosa cara... (Toda asustada James y Meowth se levantaron al mismo tiempo y se lamentaron al ver que su robot había sido vencido, el chico de pelo azul tomo dos partes de la coraza de la maquina y trataba de pegarlas desesperadamente, pero el Pokemon gatuno tenia otras preocupaciones en ese momento) oigan chicos... Creo que no les va a gustar lo que veo (asustada que, James volteo a ver en la dirección que señalaba jessie, Meowth y sintió como la sangre de su cuerpo se enfriaba al ver al cuarteto de dragones acercándose al igual que Pikachu, Buneary, Espeon y Ariados)

Todos se veían extremadamente furiosos y se estaban preparando para atacar. Sin embargo Jessie pensó que sus compañeros seguían diciendo tonterías y se dio la vuelta. -

Jessie: **QUE?!** **QUE NOS VAN A HACER ESA BOLA DE TONTOS?!** (Al escuchar el grito de la pelirroja todos los Pokemon entraron en acción, los Latios lanzaron un potente Dragoaliento, Pikachu uso Impactrueno, Buneary Rayo Hielo, Ariados uso Sombra Noche, Espeon uso Psicorayo y las Latias usaron su movimiento especial Bola Neblina. Jessie, James y Meowth se abrazaron entre si mientras gritaban de miedo. Todos los poderes impactaron al trío de agentes y después de una gran explosión salieron volando por los aires. No era nada nuevo para este pequeño grupo de maleantes ser derrotados, pero devian admitir que ahora había dolido un poco mas de lo normal, quizá seria por el hecho de que cuatro Pokemones Legendarios habían participado en su derrota. Al final y mientras seguían volando hacia el cielo hicieron lo único que podían hacer: quejarse.

Jessie: se dan cuenta de lo cerca que estuvimos de ganar? (cruzandose de brazos)

Meowth: como es que este tarado siempre esta rodeado de tan poderosos Pokemon? (Se quejo)

James: no lo se, pero ya nos dieron nuestra lechita y nos mandaron a dormir (gimió)

Los 3: **EL EQUIPO ROCKET HA SIDO VENCIDO OTRA VEEEEEZ! (** fue lo único que pudo gritar Jessie mientras que su voz se escuchaba menos por la distancia a la que iban desaparecer en una estrella de luz)

Una vez que el Equipo Rocket fue derrotado, toda la atencion recayó en el herido de la confrontación. Ash estaba en cama esperando a la enfermera a un lado de el Latias, del otro bianca y al frente paul, meisy y bonnie mientras intentaba contener las lagrimas de tristeza por ver a su chico herido mas por bianca y bonnie.

Bonnie: Ash (con tristeza pero voltea y) Miren! (mientras señalaba a una cantidad de gente que se acercaba poco a poco hacia ellos, frente a la multitud iban varios agentes de la policía acompañados de Arcanines y en un bote iba una oficial Jenny)

Lorenzo: (volteo a ver a Latias) Latias, Latias por favor despierta, tienes que ocultarte ( es lo que hizo pero no dejaba de pensar en su amado elegido)

Meisy: tenemos que llevarlo a un Centro Pokemon, esta muy herido y no creo que lo vaya a lograr si lo dejamos asi (siguió ella pasando su mano derecha por la cabeza de ash A un lado de Lorenzo los cuatro dragones se habían hecho invisibles, pero una de las Latias uso su telepatía para hablarle.

Latias 1: tiene razón, nuestros poderes tienen un limite, necesita ser atendido o que alguien mas la ayude (Lorenzo volteo a ver a Bianca, la chica tenia su mano en su pecho en preocupación al ver a su amado tan débil, al sentir la mirada de su abuelo levanto su cabeza y asintió)

Bianca: no tenemos otra opción abuelo... Tienen que ayudarlo (El anciano no quería que podía estar peor, pero si no lo hacia podría morir, y no quería experimentar el dolor de perder a alguien mas en su vida. Así que suspirando, Lorenzo asintió y ayudo)

La primera en llegar fue la Oficial Jenny, quien rápidamente salto de su bote a la calle donde estaban todos seguida de su Arcanine y miro el desastre frente a ella.

Jenny:ue paso aquí? (Molesta)

Bianca: un grupo de personas vinieron e intentaron robarse nuestros Pokemon (mientras caminaba hacia Espeon y Ariados)

Lorenzo: eran del Equipo Rocket (amargamente, sorprendiendo a la Oficial)

Jenny: que? El Equipo Rocket? Otra vez? (la oficial miro los restos del maltrecho robot y noto la característica 'R' roja a lo largo de la coraza) ya veo (mas calmada pero bonnie)

Bonnie: oficial Jenny... Ayudenos (acercándose a la Oficial, Jenny volteo a ver a la niña y noto la tristeza de ella) Ash, esta herido! (Con tristeza voltea a ver a todos y acentúan bianca la lleva a verlo)

Jenny: no Ash!? (señalando al inmóvil cuerpo de el, La Oficial Jenny quedo sorprendida al ver al chico en cama en ese estado frente a ella, llevaba años viviendo y trabajando en Altomare y verlo en ese estado era fatal para un oficial y peor si lo viera la enfermera)

Bonnie: esta muy herido, necesita ayuda (Al notar las numerosas heridas en el cuerpo de Ash Jenny entendió la razón de la aparición del Equipo Rocket en la ciudad)

Jenny: entiendo (llamo a su Arcanine, quien se acerco a ella y levanto sus orejas, indicando que estaba atento) escucha, quiero que vayas al Centro Pokemon lo mas rápido que puedas y le entregues esto a la Enfermera Joy (la Oficial saco de uno de sus bolsillos una etiqueta roja con un '1' en la parte superior) Ella sabrá que hacer (El Arcanine ladro dos veces, tomo la etiqueta con cuidado en su boca y salió corriendo a toda velocidad, esquivando con gran agilidad a las personas que seguían acercándose y desapareciendo en una calle. Cuando su compañero se fue, Jenny volteo a ver a Ash en cama y después al resto de los Oficiales en el área) ayudenme a llevarlo adentro, no hay que dejar que este peor de lo que esta (Algunos Oficiales se miraron entre si, pero asintieron y se acercaron con cuidado al chico, los Arcanines se prepararon por si algo malo pase, pero al ver ponerse debajo del cuerpo inmóvil y ayudar a cargarlo en sus espaldas hacia el taller de Lorenzo)

Bianca y Lorenzo junto con Ariados y Espeon entraron al taller para estar junto a Ash, no queriendo dejarlo solo. Una vez en camilla lo Oficiales cerraron las puertas y guardaron su posición, previniendo que alguien entrara. Mientras tanto la Oficial Jenny estaba junto a Ash tratando de acomodar bien mientras que la ambulancia llegue. Después de algunos minutos, que en realidad parecieron horas, Ash logro despertarse, no por completo por las ardientes punzadas de dolor que recorrían su cuerpo, pero lo suficiente como para acariciar las cabezas de los Pokemon frente a el.

Ash: ugh... Estoy bien chicos... Solo necesito un minuto (Buneary dio un salto hacia el regazo de Ash, dándole un abrazo con todas sus fuerzas) Me pregunto como llegsstes a mi mochila (pregunto y la coneja se esconde en su pelaje por vergüenza)

Jenny: valla si que nos distes un susto chico por Ajora esperes a la ambulancia para que te puedan tratar bien (sonríe al chico que también y voltea a ver a sus amigos y a sus amadas que le sonríe)

Poco después de esa batalla Ash esta en una cama del centro pokemon descanzando lo que no saben doa de los traidores viene Asia altomare...

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPÍTULO 10**

 **DOS ARREPNTIDOS**

 **Bien chicos espero que les encante este nuevo episodio quiero que sepan que sus comentarios son los mejores y pues solo diré que esto es para largo y gran pelea epica se sucito se despide Sanawa tomoya**

 **Otra cosa saben quien son los dos arrepentidos ?**

 **Sanawa tomoya**


	10. Arrepentidos

**Tomoya: hola soy yo su escritor saben esto sera epico** **continuemos** **no soy dueño de pokemon ni nada...**

 **CAPÍTULO 10**

 **DOS ARREPNTIDOS**

Nuestro héroe ash descansa en una cama de la casa de su amada bianca y latias el ve a todos y se preguntaban de donde salio la buneary entonces la pokemon saca una nota de la mochila de ash.

Ash: que es lo que haces buneary (curioso al ver sacar una carta lo toma y lo empieza a leer) estimado ash mis sinceras disculpas ante mi hija dawn sobre lo que sucedió en kanto, te pido que la cuides porque casi fue abandonada por ella así que te pido eso en forma de disculpa atentamente la madre de dawn (después de leer la carta el votea a mirar al pokemon) es cierto eso que ella te, abandonó? (Pregunto y la pokemon afirma la con la cabeza)

Bianca: ya veo eso eh bueno solo esperemos que nada malo pase (con teanquilidad)

Ash: si por ahora debo descansar (cierra sus ojos y se duerme mientras que los demás se retiran solo quedan buneary y pikachu)

 **Traductor encendido**

Pikachu: en serio esa humana te abandono (enojado al saber lo que dijo su entrenador)

Buneary: si, así es pikachu ella maldita se atrevió a dejarme más a lastimar al elegido es por eso que le pedí a piplup que te metiera en la mochila del elegido cuando se iba a de su viejo hogar la madre de ella se dio cuenta de eso y piplup que me llevara hasta, que llegarás y te metío en la confortacion y mirame hora (triste y solo la rata amarilla la abrasa sorprendiendola)

Pikachu: entiendo eso buneary yo como ash no te voy a dejar sola y pues sabes algo quieres ser mi pareja (con pena)

Buneary: claro que si pikachu siempre eh querido ser tu pareja desde que te eh visto gracias por eso pikachu (lo abrasa y le besa en los labios)

 **Apagando traductor**

 **Puerto de ciudad azulona**

Mientras eso pasaba en altomare citron y dawn suben al ferry motivo, buneary y Bonnie que el idiota del rubio convención a la traidora de dawn están de camino Asia allá.

Dawn: entonces sabes que están en altomare? (con duda)

Citron: estoy más que seguro de eso dawn pronto ese bastado lo pagará por secuestar a mi hermana (con falsa preocupacio)

Dawn: el pagará por secuestrar a mi buneary en una semana te haré sufrir ash (igual de molesta)

 **Plano astral**

Mientras que eso pasaba los legendarios estaban viendo una lucha en lodo motivo, latias vs meloetta y mew vs mewtwo, los machos si que lo están disfrutando y arceus como comentarista.

Arceus: latias la da una quebradora a meloetta, mientras que mew le golpea las costillas a mewtwo (sonríe de manera perversa)

Kyurem: creo que esto es mejor que eh visto en mi vida pokemon (comiendo palomitas)

Darkrai: tu lo has dicho esto es lo mejor uh eso debió doler (miro cuando latias le da en la cara a meloetta)

Dailga: si señores esto se puso bueno hay eso sí dejará marca (mira cuando a mew le estampan la cara en el barro por parte de mewtwo)

Palkia: esto saldra en poketube (grabando el encuento)

Entei: si que lo valdrá Palkia (sonrie)

Mientras eso pasaba en el plano astral las cosas para has ya ha mejorado un poco.

 **Una semana después**

La semana paso y ash se ha recuperado del todo sus amigos como amadas se ven felices pero latias esta seria como que anda mal.

Meisy: que pasa latias, sucede algo? (Con duda)

Latias: si parece como que llegaron dos precisas molestas (con seriedad y ash se da cuenta de un sonido que proviene de bonnie)

Ash: Bonnie me dejas ver tu bolsa? (Pregunta tranquilo)

Bonnie: si toma aquí está (le entrega la bolsa y lo revisa y ash saca un especie de botón con un punto rojo)

Ash: me lo temía ese maldito rubio oxigenado nos ha rastreado desde kanto (serio y de repente entran la traidora y abandona hermanas)

Citron: maldito ash regresame a mi hermana (molesto cuando dawn también le dice algo)

Dawn: y regresame a mi buneary (molesta cuando bianca se acerca ala peliazul y ash al rubio)

Ash: mis pokenarices rubio (molesto)

Citron: oh muy rudo perdedor entonces dame todo lo que quieras (serio y molesto)

Ash: me alegra escucharlo rubio oxigenado puño yo te elijo (de forma siniestra le da un derechazo al rubio que mordiera el polvo y no se levanta para nada dejando noqueado) esto es para que no la abandones idiota (sonríe y Bonnie si que le salieron ojos en forma de corazón que la cautivo y defendió)

Bonnie: gracias por defenderme ash (sonríe de manera feliz)

Paul: nota nunca, de los nuncas debes enojar a ash (con nervios)

Meisy: oh si, se lo merecía ese engreído (sonrie)

 **Con bianca y dawn**

Dawn: que te quites que es asunto de ash y mio (molesta)

Bianca: ni lo sueñes esto es por lastimar a mi ash (sin dejarla pasar)

Dawn: oh la estúpida lo ama a ver si eres así dame lo que tú tienes (sonrie)

Bianca: en serio me alegra escucharlas manos yo las elijo (de forma siniestra bianca le jala las greñas a dawn que grita de dolor y se suelta)

Dawn: pero que giratinas te pasa así es como quieres pues aquí voy (y así las dos se dan de greñas y pues Meisy y Bonnie sienten que le duelen eso hasta que ash y Paul las separa)

Bianca: yo ya tengo suficiente (feliz y con el cabello hecho mierda)

Dawn: suelta me estúpido mira como dejo mi hermoso pelo (sigue un tratando de golpearla)

Paul: ni loco te suelto (sosteniendo a la mal trecha de dawn)

Dawn: que me sueltes o si no (molesta)

Meisy: si no que vas a jalar me los pelos o que (de forma siniestra le da una cachetada que la deja inconsistente)

Bonnie: y que haremos así que están in consientes (con duda)

Ash: (sonríe de manera malevola) ya se que haremos (sonríe y se los lleva lejos y luego regresa sonriendo)

Paul: a dónde los enviaste (con duda)

Ash: a la basura donde están (sonriendo y pues en los cestos de basura en el taller de Lorenzo estaba citron de cabeza adentro del cesto y dawn tirada en unas bolsas de basura arrumbada)

Meisy: por lo menos es mejor de lo que espere de ti ash (sonrie)

Ash: es mejor ir a comer no creen eso chicos (sonríe y se van a comer)

 **Plano astral**

Mientras eso pasaba los legendarios se morían de risa motivo, lo que paso en altomare.

Entei: repite lo de nuevo (aguantando la risa)

Palkia: ok (pone de nuevo la repeticion; ash: puño yo te elijo (de forma siniestra que le da un derechazo al rubio) ja ja ja ja esto si me dio risa cada vez que dice puño yo te elijo causa gracia (riendo como los otros legendarios)

Meloetta: pon el otro video (sonríe y aguantando la risa igual que los demás, bianca: manos yo las elijo (de forma siniestra también que le jala las greñas a la peliazul) ja ja ja ja si que valdrá mucho en poketube (feliz)

Mientras que eso pasa en el cielo xd todo acaba bien para nuestros elegidos y amadas de ash y que pasara en próximo capítulo quien sabe...

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPÍTULO 11**

 **DOS CITAS CONTINUAS**

 **Bien chicos espero que les encante este nuevo episodio quiero que sepan que sus comentarios son los mejores y pues solo diré que esto es para largo y gran pelea epica se sucito se despide Sanawa tomoya**

 **Otra cosa yo te elijo a poner comentarios.**

 **Sanawa tomoya**


	11. Cita doble

**Tomoya: hola soy yo su escritor saben esto no tenia ideas para este capitulo ya pronto se termina el arco 1 temporada 1 al final de este capitulo estar mi Facebook para que estén informados sobre todos los fincs que haré no s** **oy dueño de pokemon ni nada...**

 **CAPÍTULO 11**

 **DOS CITAS CONTINUAS**

Nuestros héroes y elegidos ash y Paul estaban molesto motivo por la peliazul traidora y el rubio abandona hermanas las chicas en la sala de estar están tratando de idear un modo de animar a los chicos.

Meisy: tienen una idea de como animarlos (con preocupacion)

Bianca: ni idea tu latias tienes idea no me gustaría pedirle ayuda bonnie (con tranquilidad)

Latias: (en su forma humana) no, no nada es mejor pedir ayuda a bonnie (con pesades ante todo)

Meisy: si es lo mejor que podía hacerse(con tranquilidad hable la puerta y la pequeña rubia cae al piso) así que nos escuchaste verdad mocosa (enojada)

Bonnie: no pude evitarlo se oía curiosa la conversación que tenia y si quieren este soy la obcion correcta para conquistar a un chico y también quiero ayudarlo (tranquila y las impricadas sonrie)

Latias: entonces dime como animar a los chicos (con curiosidad la pokemon eon)

Bonnie: bueno esto es lo que haran...

 **En otro lado**

Mientras que eso pasaba con las mujeres ash mira el cielo de altomare con paz a lado Paul mira el horizonte con molestia y tranquilidad.

Paul: no se si deba ver bien a las mujeres bianca si es una fiera defendiendo te (tranquilo)

Ash: tu crees eso se que bianca y latias estaban algo tristes de no estar con ellas ahora que vivimos aquí y mis pokemon enteros están aquí disfrutando de la ciudad de altomare (mirando a uno de sus pokemon jugando el el gran jardín eon de bianca)

Paul: se que tus pokemones te quieren ser príncipe y elegido es mucho trabajo dime ash si arceus te dijera algo como lo toma rías (con cierta duda)

Ash: mmm no se tal vez dependa cuando pase (con curiosidad)

 **Plano ancestral/perdonar sobre esto me confundi/**

Arceus/asuka: pronto mi elegido que aquí está tu diosa y para mi forma humana seré asuma (me bueno olviden a la diosa lo quilla de ash)

 **Mundo humano techo de la casa de bianca**

Ash: (se le pone escalofrios) no se porque siento lo que dijiste se volverá realidad (algo asustado)

Paul: solo espero que no esté peor que latias (sonríe con burla)

Ash: ni me lo menciones sobre latias se ve linda en su nueva forma humana (sonríe y otro lugar latias estornudo)

Paul: me gustaría salir en una cita con Meisy es que es algo linda (sonrojado sin que nadie supiera la nombrada estaba roja como tomate) dime como vez a bianca y Bonnie (con curiosidad)

Ash: bueno bianca es muy hermosa y pues bonnie cuando cresta más será muy hermosa por igual y la forma de latias también (sin que nadie supiera las nombradas estaban muy sonrojadas) después de todo merecen algo de atención oye porque no vamos a pedirles una cita (sonríe y abre la puerta y caen las chismosas, digo las mujeres que escuchan cosas) pero que rayos (sorprendido)

Bianca: ya que lo dice vamos (entre las tres se lo llevan)

Ash: esperen y mis cosas (A ló lejos la trío de chicas se lo llevaron y estando solo Meisy y paul)

Paul: también quieres ir a una cita por la ciudad de altomare (con duda)

Meisy: si me gustaría (ella toma la mano y lo jala con suavidad asia la salida del techo y bajan los dos tomados de la mano)

 **En centro de la ciudad de altomare**

Bueno para ash lidiar con tres chicas una humana, una pokemon, y una niña si que le agrada ron eso ahora estaban sentados en una mesa comiendo helado.

Ash: bien a dónde quieren que vallamos ahora (con duda)

Las tres: a dónde tu quieras (sonríe con alegria)

Ash: tengo el mejor lugar espero que les guste (entonces caminan asia ese lugar)

 **En otra parte de la ciudad**

En otra parte Meisy y paul disfrutaban de su cita después de todo la idea de bonnie como Paul fueran Buenas pero lo que no sabían Paul acepto sobre arceus.

Paul: (tomando una malteada) te diviertes (le sonrie por su parte ella lo disfruta mucho)

Meisy: y mucho gracias por todo Paul dime que más haremos (con duda curiosa)

Paul: mm no se ash me enseñó algo muy bello quieres ir a verlo (sonríe y ella afirma y caminan a dónde están ahora ash y sus amadas)

 **En un lago**

Entonces el y sus acompañantes estaban maravillados al ver el lago menos ash que se sienta y pues latias de un lado bianca del otro y el regazo la pequeña de bonnie que estaban alegres los chicos que pasaban a su lado se sentian celosos pero ellos estaban viendo se a los ojos que ni atención ponían poco después de eso ash habla.

Ash: les gusta la vista de este lago (afirman las chicas) me alegro este lago lo vi por error cuando pikachu buscaba cualquier peligro al verlo me quede así como ustedes maravillado ante su belleza pero ustedes son muy bellas (sonriendo haciendo sonrojar a las nombradas)

Bianca: es un lugar nunca antes visto en altomare como es posible que exista este lugar ( sonrie)

Latias: yo que eh vivido desde que eh nacido nunca supe de este lugar (igual de feliz)

Bonnie: gracias por llevarme a este lugar bonito (sonríe)

Ash: de nada ahora disfrutemos (dicho eso los cuatro miran con plenitud el lago)

 **En otra parte del mismo lago**

Paul llega con Meisy mirando el hermoso lago que le ofrece para Meisy es una maravilla pero para paul lo sabe lo vio con ash en ese entonces estaba maravillado ahora solo le gusta ver como se alegra la pelirroja (na/es rojo y no castaño)

Paul: dime te gusta el lugar (sonriendo)

Meisy: es muy hermoso este lugar en especial el lago como sabias de esto (con curiosidad)

Paul: de hecho ash me enseñó donde quedó esto solo el y yo y posiblemente bianca y las demás sabrán de este maravilloso lugar (sonrie)

Meisy: ya veo (mira como se sienta el y le indica que se siente a su lado) vamos es nuestra cita y haces eso (enojada)

Paul: lo se pero este lugar es perfecto para venir a aclarar mis ideas (sonríe y la chica se sienta a su lado y lo abraza)

Meisy: después de todo dawn perdió la oportunidad de estar contigo y traicionó a ash con esas cosas falsas (seria y molesta)

Paul: lo se yo estuve ese día como le decían esas cosas al pobre de ash ahora solo esperemos dar la mejor formación y así vengarme de dawn (serio) además ash quiere humillar los con mucho odio pero ahora solo el yo y los demás queremos ser felices antes de la lucha contra los traidores (serio)

Meisy: lo se ahora disfrutemos de esto (voltea los dos mirando el lago)

Las cosas pasan de bien no por ahora otros días más y ash podrá vengarse de sus primeros *amigos* que lo acompañaron en su viaje inicial...

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPÍTULO 12 FINAL DE TEMPORADA**

 **PARTE DE LA VENGANZA LLEGO CON TRD MISTY Y COMPANIA**

 **Bien chicos espero que les encante este nuevo capitulo y recuerden que mi fan favorita y también creadora de la venganza del elegido esta con su ova detalles no diré no quiero que la molesten si no más me despido.**

 **Otra cosa yo te elijo a entrar a mi Facebook sanawa tomoya hatsune sergio para más información sobre los fincs que actualizaré o no subire o no continuar etc.**

 **Sanawa tomoya**


	12. Show de tortura fisica

**Tomoya: hola soy yo su escritor llego la hora.**

Presentador: bienvenidos al show más esperado en fanfiction foro de pokemon finc llamado la venganza de príncipe y princesa pokemon aquí su escritor sanawa tomoya (se abre el telón revelando al escritor vestido de gala) y a su amiga que lo inspiró hacer este finc lukamegumine (se abre otro telón donde sale la escritora vestida con un vestido rosa)

Yo: hola a todos los escritores y lectores de fanfiction aquí les prometí el show para iniciar con esto esta mi amiga y escritora de la venganza del elegido lukamegumine (sonríe y la mira)

Luka: gracias por la invitación a este show para nuestro primer amigo Luffy Ketchum aquí está el (enseña a un lector atado de pies y manos en una silla)

Luffy: maldición porque no le pregunte (llorando) que me haran (con temor)

Sergio: tenia pensado ponerte como ash y que te viole arceus (sonrie)

Luffy: hay por giratina todo menos a la loca de arceus no por favor no (llorando)

Yo: oye sabes donde anda arceus (con duda)

Luka: encerrada en un jaula (mira a una diosa enjaulada)

Arceus: dijeron que aquí está el donde esta el (con desesperación)

Yo: tranquila has tu magia luka (sonríe y luka hace que el lector Luffy Ketchum se transforme en ash idéntico y la diosa pokemon se emociona)

Luffy: ahhhh porque nooo no noooo o (se escuchan como es violado el pobre)

Luka: sigamos con el show oye deja esa Granada (mirando al escritor)

Yo: (lanza la granada) lo ciento me pregunto a dónde callo (con duda)

 **Con el pelimorado**

Paul: pero que diablos me avien- (no termino lo que dijo porque exploto/es el malo de luka)

 **Con el show**

Yo: crees que se merecía eso pero que lo violada un gay (con duda)

Luka: algo bueno para nuestro siguiente amigo (victima) albe20 aquí está (se muestra a a albe20 sentado tranquilamente)

albe20: debí preguntar te culpo cerebro (molesto) deberás que hago aquí (con duda y el escritor sonrie)

Yo: as visto huevocartoon no has visto el video de que se me hincha un huevo (sonrie)

albe20: oh por arceus no espera culeeeeee (explota pobre jaja)

Yo: huy eso fue gracioso (sonrie) oye deja la metralleta (mira a la escritora)

Luka: (apuntando a citron de mi finc) te tengo rubio oxigenado (y dispara muchas balas)

 **Con el rubio de citron**

Citron: esto sera divertido ah pero que son bajf,ckdkkvkmfkejfkfjjfkf (cae muerto)

 **En el show**

Luka: solo lo quería espantar no matarlo (con duda)

Yo: recuerda que es un finc xd (tranquilo) sigamos aquí nuestro amigo darkkitsune01 por favor luka me ayudas (sonrie)

Luka: con gusto preparando el cohete (sonríe mientras que darkkitsune01esta en la cabina llorando)

darkkitsune01: porque a mi a dónde me enviaran (con una duda con mucho temor)

Yo: estaba pensado enviarte a la luna (sonrie)

Luka: o al sol (sonríe con maldad y el se asusta)

Yo: pero te enviare al centro del planeta jupiter (sonrie)

darkkitsune01: por kami no menos a jupiter ahhhh (llorando)

Yo: los honores por favor (sonrie)

Luka: con gusto tomoya (sonríe y el cohete sale con el lector en su interior vuela tan rápido que se estrelló en el cinturón de asteroides) bueno por lo menos casi lo logro un paso para el hombre un choque para la humanidad (sonríe) bien nuestro siguiente amigo o amiga es (suenan tambores)

Yo: Cutesaralisa (sonríe y la nombrada esta parada vestida de la traidora de dawn y a su lados las dawns una del escritor y de la escritora) no sabes porque estas igual que esas idiotas (tranquilo)

Cutesaralisa: porque con esas pendejas (molesta)

Dawn de T (tomoya): callate lectora (molesta)

Dawn de L (luka): te callas o te descuartizo cuando encuentre al idiota de ash (emputada)

Ash de T: por favor callenlas (molesto)

Ash de L: si logra en contarme jaja (riendo)

Yo: bien ashs los traje para que sepan quien son las dawns de sus fincs y cual es Cutesaralisa entonces este será el juego de cortarle el cabello a las dawns (sonríe y el escritor le da unas tijeras a los ashs) bien quien conteste la pregunta bien sabrá quien es la lectora ok (sonrie) Luka primera pregunta (con tranquilidad)

Luka: ok primera pregunta quien es teñida (sonrie)

Dawn de C (Cutesaralisa): yo o o lol (con tranquilidad)

Dawn de T: ella que es mi pelo es natural (sonrie)

Yo: si claro (riendo)

Dawn de L: natural no me a gas reír por lo menos el mio es muy natural (sonrie)

Luka: yo termine la universidad (riendo)

Ash de T: ella (mira a la dawn de luka) espero que no sea la que pienso (entonces el le corta el pelo entero dejándola pelona)

Dawn de L: Puta madre mi pelo mi hermoso pelo Puta madre ahhhh (corre y no saben que el sed es de segundo piso) que te ahhhh (se cae y como se escucha como se cae) esto no se quedará (no termino porque le callo una lámpara)

Dawn de T: hay no espero que a mi no (asustada)

Dawn de C: joder no quiero perder mi pelo (aterrada)

Yo: oye si que tu dawn es una grosera (tranquilo)

Luka: se pone peor cuando se le baje eso bien segunda pregunta porque en pokemon ha una chica que tiene la palabra de un violador (con duda) oye esto es cierto deja la valleata (seria)

Yo: eh que donde (sin querer es lanzado) espero que le de a algo (con duda)

 **Playa de las islas naranjas**

Misty: ah la playa pero que es eso (mira como cae la vallesta) por giratina ahhhh (se le entierra tanto que se unde en la tierra) quien fue el pendejo que (no termino porque se murio/misty de luka)

 **Dr regreso al show**

Yo: bueno por lo menos le saque algo (sonrie)

Luka: bueno quería que fuera violada pero valió la pena ver a la gente gritar jaja (sonríe) entonces me dicen el porque (tranquila)

Dawn de T porque es una violadora (sonriendo)

Dawn de C: porque se llama viola (sonriedo)

Yo: correcto ash de luka es tu premio (sonríe y el nombrado se lleva a una trauma da dawn de mi finc)

Ash: en serio la puedo violar (sonriendo y el escritor sonrie)

Dawn: por el amor de... (y se van)

Yo: bueno fue mejor y por aceptar a la pregunta un regalo de consolación (sonríe y le entrega un regalo a Cutesaralisa)

Cutesaralisa: gracias y que es (abre el regalo y sale un gato rabioso) ahhhh mi cara no mi cara por arceus quitenmelo ahhhh (corre mientras lo araña)

Luka: ubiera sido mejor el perro bueno ahora esta un amigo The Rake17 gracias por estar aquí (sonríe y esta el nombrado llorando)

The Rake17: porque esto me pasa a mi (llorando) que me haran (con temor)

Yo: oye donde estas y que paso con Luffy (con duda)

Luka: quien sabe solo veo un saco de huesos (es el lector xd) bueno aún arceus quiere más sexo (sonríe) aun puedes hacer algo (con una sonrisa)

Yo: sip aquí está ash (pobre lector ahora es ash) oye arceus aun quiere acción (sonríe y la diosa pokemon se lo lleva)

The Rake17: alejemen de esa violadora en potencia ahhhh (se escuchan ruidos de cosas tiradas xd)

Luka: oye dime que haremos con el perro rabioso (con duda)

Yo: suéltalo y que muerda a jeffersongongora (sonrie)

jeffersongongora: (entrando) así que es el show que me mandando pero que (mira al perro rabioso) por dios quiten a ese perro rabioso ahhhh (se escucha como tiran cosas y explota el lugar)

Yo: debí quitar la dinamita del ahí (triste) bien alguien más luka para terminar el show (con duda)

Luka: si un tal Guest (mira la foto) oye se parece mucho a un troll face jaja (sonríe)

Yo: ya veo dime aun arceus quiere más deja la bomba tóxica (tranquilo)

Luka: (que lanza la bomba) oh que ah eso sip (sonrie) me pregunto a dónde caerá la bomba (con duda)

 **Ciudad azulona casa de brock**

Brock: me pregunto que ese punto oh por arce- (no termino porque exploto/ de mi finc)

 **De regreso al show**

Yo: bueno quería que fuera el otro pero recordé que toda su familia murió (tranquilo)

Guest: (en medio de una habitación con cama en forma de corazon y vestido como ash) porque demonios estoy en esto porque hay costales de huesooo (se calla y se voltea y mira a una diosa babeando)

Arceus: oh si papa que esta noche no duermes (lo toma y lo jala a la cana de corazón)

Guest: por dios ayúdenme y saquen de aquí con ella menos ella no noooo o (gritos de amor xd)

Luka: es todo por hoy en este gran show espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo y el (sonríe)

Yo: espero que vean el nuevo capítulo de la venganza del príncipe y princesa pokemon es el final del arco y temporada y no se olviden de comentar el show como les pareció y otra cosa la ova de luka casi esta lista (sonríe

Luka: por lo tanto espero que la vean en la venganza de elegido nos despedimos aquí lukamegumine y (sonrie)

Yo: sanawa tomoya y pues pase lo bien (se cierra el telon)

 **bien chicos se los dije que este serie el show troll Face no así que nos vemos el el 12 capitulo final de temporada y arco sayonara**

 **Sanawa tomoya**


	13. Parte de la venganza

**Tomoya: hola soy yo su escritor llego la hora.**

 **La verdad el momento que todos han esperado el final de esta 1ra temporada con o arco en las pokevenganza o poketraición iniciemos otra cosa está es mi forma de escribir las cosas bueno es todo.**

 **No soy dueño de pokemon ni nada.**

 **CAPITULO 12 FINAL DE TEMPORADA**

 **PARTE DE LA VENGANZA CONTRA MISTY Y COMPANEROS**

3 días paso desde aquellas citas ash y compañía estaban desayunando como lo hacen siempre pero ash estaba serio eso preocupo mucho y más a bianca.

Bianca: sucede algo ash (con preocupacion)

Ash: no es nada bianca pero es la hora Meisy, paul, bonnie (serio)

Paul: bueno es momento de sacarles moretones o golpes con magia pokemon ahora solo debemos ir a pueblo paleta para así desacernos de la sirena anorexica el negro casanova y el cuatro ojos 2 (con una macabra sonrisa)

Meisy: yo quiero matar a esa baca lechera llamada May y su amiga serena (con una bisara sonrisa)

Bonnie: si veo a mi ex-hermano lo voy a romper as bolas (con enojo y los chicos y Lorenzo se cubrían de ese lugar ganando risas de las chicas)

Ash: bien bianca cuida los yo me llevare a Dailga, Kyurem, latias, Entei y Darkrai (con una sonrisa los elegidos se van al puerto de altomare)

 **Puerto de altomare**

Ys estando al puerto ash y compañía estaban por comprar los boletos pero estaban viendo que barco los llevaría directamente como la última vez.

Ash: recuerdan que ferry nos llevó aquí (con duda)

Paul: si creo que se llama viento del sur (tranquilo)

Meisy: bueno de nuevo en el ferry espero no pase lo que sucedió en la ida asia aquí (con una gota en su nuca)

Ash: me pregunto que sucedió en esos momentos entonces (con preocupacion)

 **Dentro de la pokebola**

Latias: si se lo digo me doy por muerta (con temor)

 **Plano ancestral**

Mew: si se entera todos sufriremos (con miedo el ser de rosa)

Mewtwo: no sólo de ash si no de los otros (con cierto miedo)

Palkia: hay a que le temen son simples chicos (sin miedo)

Arceus: no entiendes esto si desatados la ira de los elegidos todo lo que conocemos será destrucción mundial y miles de inocentes morirán (con enojo la diosa)

Meloetta: en pocas palabras si los hacemos enojar dados por muertos a las regiones completas (con seriedad)

Uxie: creo es mejor no decirle hasta que sea el momento (con una razón el pokemon)

Rayquaza: es mejor ser atento y nada de fiestas alcohólicas (con enojo)

Groudon: pero no está latias (sonriendo en eso voltea a ver a jirachi)

Jirachi: que me miran (con duda)

Uxie: puedes ir al mundo humano y traernos vino (sonriendo)

Deoxys: eres el único pequeño aquí contando con manaphy podrán ir asia los lugares donde hay eso (con una sonrisa)

Manaphy: quien más va estar (con temor)

Rayquaza: los que miras aquí y shaymin, yveltal, azelf, raikou, suicune, zygarde, virizion, terrakion, giratina, keldeo y mesprit (con una sonrisa nerviosa y de eso jarachi se desmaya)

Giratina: hay creo que sea más (sonriendo)

Mientras eso pasaba con los legendarios regresamos ya estando de camino en el ferry.

 **En el ferry mundo humano**

En el ferry estaba de camino Asia la región de kanto en la ciudad azulona.

Meisy: solo me pregunto porque siento que los legendarios tendrán fiesta (con duda)

Ash: no tengo ni idea (con duda en eso llega una pelirrosa)

Luka: por fin te veo elegido (sonriendo en eso ash y sus amigos se ponen serios)

Paul: quien eres tu (con hostilidad)

Luka: es una lastima que no me recuerden estaba en el campamento del profesor oac (con clara decepcion)

Meisy: eres tu luka (con alegría que abrasa a la chica que corresponde el abrazo)

Ash: valla cuanto cambio amiga (sonriendo)

Paul: con eso ni yo te reconocí (sonrie)

Bonnie: quien es ella (con duda)

Ash: ella es luka megurine es una vieja amiga del campamentó me pregunto que te trae aquí (con duda)

Luka: estoy de camino Asia a kanto para hacer algo y ustedes que hacen (con duda)

Paul: es mejor que le digas yo también contare eso (con enojo)

Ash: esta bien luka sabes porque estamos aquí bueno todo fue así (y así ash y Paul le contaron a luka sobre lo que paso después de perder la liga de kalos)

Todo lo que le contaba ash y Paul a luka fue muy duro y doloroso ante eso solo ella se molesto porque la pelirrosa le gusta a ash desde que lo conoció al escuchar la historia de los dos le hace hervir la sangre.

Luka: entiendo los voy a ayudar (con determinacion es envuelta en una luz rosada revelando así a otra nueva elegida) pero que rayos (con asombro y sale latias)

Latias: oh una nueva elegida ha salido (sonríe la pokemon eon hace que se asombre más la chica)

Luka: eso es un pokemon legendario (con asombro y fasinacion)

Ash: si ella es una de mis pokemon legendarios que me escojo (sonriendo)

Luka: ya veo entonces quieres hacerlos pagar los matarás (con curiosidad)

Paul: si la perra de misty no les dice nada aún a los otros dos esto estará bien pero si le dice ya esta muerta como el negro ese (serio)

Meisy: esa bruja es una estúpida la ira de los elegidos caira ante ellos si es que todo sale mal (seria)

Ash: por lo, entonces esto ya se pone serio si ella convence a Tracey y shouta, no me importa que los mate (serio y esto que hace que la pelirrosa se sonroje por la forma de actuar de Ash)

Luka: ya veo entonces vamos y que pasara con Gary (con duda)

Paul: Gary lo defendió el será también elegido cuando llegue el momento de tomar ar las vidas de esos traidores que lastimaron a ash (serio)

Bonnie: por lo tanto hay que saber como desacernos de la zanahoria mutante (ante ese comentario los chicos se rien)

Ash: bueno será un largo viaje asia ciudad azulona entonces disfrutemos esto que queda de paz para los traidores (sonrie)

Las cosas se pondrán sangrientas cuando misty cometa un erro y hablando de ella vamos a verla.

 **Kanto casa de misty**

Conocida como la sirena del mar está en su piscina disfrutando del sol deL día esto es paz para ella pero cuando lleguen los elegidos habla más que sangre.

Misty: esto es muy relajante sin el estúpido de ash aquí todo es paz (con una sonrisa confiada tomando el sol)

May: no estés tan segura misty ese bastardo esta suelto y pues nos humillar a como ese día (seria)

Misty: no me vengas con idioteces que esto se pone cómodo (seria)

May: eso espero, eso espero misty (seria)

Las cosas con May serán peores desde el momento que paul o gary maten a máx.

 **Una semana después puerto de ciudad azulona**

La semana paso y el ferry llego a ciudad azulona lo primero que hicieron fueron a desayunar.

Ash: antes de ver a esa anorexica podemos hacer algo con el moreno casanova (tomando su cafe)

Paul: buena idea ash quiero verlo llorar (sonrie)

Luka: puedo ser útil en eso (sonriendo sacando un conjunto de ropa diferente/vocaloid de luka más atractiva xd)

Meisy: eso sí bastará con eso (sonrie)

Bonnie: que ash le rompa su corazón (ante eso suena una idea para enfurecer al moreno)

Ash: esto sera suficiente para romperle la cara a ese idiota (sonrie)

Luka: entonces veremos que pasara (tranquila tomando su te)

Después de eso emprenden su camino a ciudad plateada para así terminar con el.

 **Plano ancestral**

Mientras que eso pasaba los legendarios aun estaban de fiesta.

Manaphy: soy un menor, soy un menor (arrinconado y escondido)

Jirachi: por favor que no me encuentren esos borrachos por favor (con miedo)

Mew: hip no veo a los enanos (con signos de querés violar)

Rayquaza: oye hip mew mejor vamos a ver como se besan mewtwo y meloetta (con cara de idiota)

Mew: ok (se van juntos)

Arceus: creo que cuando termine esto tendrán una cruda legendaria (con nerviosismo) bueno ellos deben divertirse ya pueden salir manaphy y jarachi (con un suspiro)

Manaphy: por giratina nunca en mi vida pokemon los he visto tan ebrios como ahora cando fue eso (con duda el ser azul)

Arceus: mmm no recuerdo bien pero fue mucho antes no se como eso llamado vino te puede dejar como un idiota (con duda)

Jarachi: ya no los veré de la misma forma así solo espero después de esto ya no tomen como aspiradora (con duda)

Manaphy: aun sigo pensando como es que mewtwo le ganará a meloetta en tomar más rápido sin vomitar (con duda)

Jarachi: ni yo mismo se eso arceus entonces cuando le dirá a ash de su verdadero sexo (con duda)

Arceus: a su debido tiempo jarachi, manaphy es mejor que ustedes vallan a apoyar a la elegida bonnie como sus pokemon (seria)

Jarachi: como ordene entonces yo y tu nos vamos (tranquilo y desaparecen los dos del plano ancestral)

 **De camino a ciudad plateada**

A la mitad del camino Asia la ciudad plateada ash y sus amigos disfrutan del paisaje y sus diversos pokemon de la región de kanto.

Ash chicos que le parece este lugar para descansar (sonriendo)

Luka: para mi seria cómodo pero que (miran como aparecen dos criaturas pequeñas)

Paul: pero son jarachi y manaphy que hacen aquí (con duda y asombro)

Manaphy: fuimos enviados por arceus para proteger a bonnie (tranquilo esto hace que se alegre la rubia)

Bonnie: eso me alegra demacrado así seré como ash nii-san (sonriendo)

Ash: eso me sorprende mucho con eso te puedes vengar de citron por segunda vez (acariciando la cabeza de la rubia que le encanta mucho eso, con eso se da cuenta luka que la pone celosa pero la deja pasar ya que ella paso algo igual que ash)

Paul: solo esperemos a nuestros legendarios es algo que me motiva a seguir mi vida y cuidar de los pokemon (sonrie)

Meisy: si que es cierto tal vez esto me ponga más motivo a mi vida como elegida (con una sonrisa alegre)

Luka: es mejor seguir quiero humillar a ese chico moreno (con eso en mente emprenden su camino a ciudad plateada)

Al pasar un poco más de tiempo ash y sus amigos llegan casi a la ciudad antes de llegar ash le dijo que se vistiera con la ropa que ella propuso cuando eso paso continuaron y siguieron su camino Asia el centro pokemon de la ciudad.

 **Centro pokemon de ciudad plateada**

Ya estando al centro pokemon ash y sus amigos descansan un poco cuando entra brock.

Brock: miren quien esta de nuevo el perdedor de ash (con arrogancia que ni se inmuta enfrente de todos solo se molestan más la enfermera joy pero ella sabe que el, ash es el elegido y el mismo le contó que destruiría a el por traición es el dicho más doloroso ojo por ojo diente por diente y traición por traicion)

Ash: oh mi querido amigo brock tiempo sin verte (sonríe porque su plan inicio)

Brock: ya veo no deberías estar aquí perdedor (con enojo pero cuando abre la puerta del centro pokemon entra luka ya vestida con lo que dijo ante eso el moreno se tras de ella) Hola linda quieres salir (con una pose ridícula que solo ella le da asco ver)

Luka: lo ciento ya tengo novio (señala a ash) el es mi chico (ante ese comentario brock se enfurece)

Brock: bien el perdedor tiene novia eh así toma esto (corre Asia el y le da u derechazo al pelinegro que lo manda a volar a fuera del centro)

Ash: (se para) nada mal para un casanova, misty y sus influencias estúpidas yo que tu no desatará la ira de los elegidos (ante eso solo el se ríe dando molestia a los elegidos)

Brock: que buen chiste haces un perdedor elegido es el chiste del año (riendo paul aguanta aun lo que dice que le colma la paciencia)

Ash: no te burles de nosotros imbécil (serio)

Brock: que miedo que me aras perdedor (con eso saco la paciencia de paul que atacó por la espalda y es arrojado en vista de todos últimamente el pueblo está rato de el persiguiendo a las mujeres que ellas miran como le hacen fractura por todo el daño)

Paul: tus palabras me sacan de mis casillas estas desatando la ira de los elegidos y no queremos que esta ciudad desaparece por tu culpa (ante hecho esa amenaza se ponen nerviosos todos)

Meisy: tranquilo este pueblo no tiene nada que ver con lo que hace este infeliz (dicho eso desató el aparecer las auras de los elegidos que miran con odio al moreno)

Brock: no les temo malditos a ver si son muy valientes para ganarme (ante eso el primero en atacar fue luka)

Luka: (toma al moreno) no voy a sacar ningún pokemon para destruirte con mis manos lo haré esto es por todas las mujeres que has acosado (esto hace y golpea a de manera brutal al chico moreno) sabes algo yo no te voy a matar así de fácil ash es el único que lo hace (ante enfrente de toda la gente que mira)

?: matelo so lo molesta (era comentario de uno)

?: si solo molesta a las mujeres (era otra persona)

?: solo causa odio y molestia que su existencia no vale la pena (era otro comentario más asia el)

Ante eso ash y todos en el pueblo miren con desprecio al moreno.

Brock: que les pasa recuerden que soy el líder del gimnasio (con molestia sin que se diera cuenta es tomado por paul) esto no se acaba (serio)

 **En el gimnasio y a la vez casa de brock**

Mientras que eso pasaba en el centro pokemon los ebrios Rayquaza y meloetta estaban destruyendo el gimnasio del traidor.

Meloetta: se que estoy ebria pero tengo ganas de destruirlo (con tambalear destrullen el lugar)

Rayquaza: si yo también lo estoy pero esto es lo que desea el elegido ash no (igual destrullendo el lugar)

Todo era caos en ese lugar y se escuchaba los gritos de la familia del chico moreno pero era tarde este lugar se consumió y así los borrachos legendarios desaparece.

 **Centro pokemon**

El grito de matelo era mucho era la decisión ante todo después de todo la oficial Jenny sabia que no podían hacerlo pero la mentira de luka fue mejor que matarlo cuando se escucha el Locutor de la radio.

Locutor: el gimnasio de ciudad plateada fue destruido no hubo sobrevivientes ante el lugar la familia entera fue calcinada (dicho eso brock dejo de fojerciar)

Ash: esto no me lo espere dejalo paul creo que la muerte de sus familiares le afecto (serio)

Meisy: vamos al centro pokemon (dicho eso era el turno de la policía Jenny)

Jenny: brock queda arrestado por la violación de una menor de edad (esto descuadra a todos ash y ellos voltea a ver a la pasibre luka y entendieron eso)

Brock: maldito ash pagarás (se para y corre a tacarlo con un cuchillo pero entonces)

Ash: Kyurem sal y congelarlo (dicho eso sale el pokemon legendario congelando de pies y manos al chico moreno) si no lo detuviera estaría en problemas (molesto regresando al pokemon)

Jenny: por intento de asesinato será llevado y acusado (ella se lleva al congelado moreno y todo vuelve a la calma y entran al centro pokemon)

Joy: no pensé que esto pasaría en mi centro pokemon (con enojo)

Ash: lamento esto enfermera joy yo y mis amigos sentimos eso (con calma y la enfermera ven la honestidad de los chicos)

Joy: no se preocupen sabia que tarde o temprano el terminaría en la cárcel (con suma molestia) todos ellos sabiendo lo que sucedió lamento que ellos paguen caro su traición todos ellos terminarán pagando su fractura (con tranquilidad llego la noche)

Después de eso las chicas estaban en sus habitaciones como los chicos pero ash estaba afuera mirando el cielo.

Ash: que apacible es esto (mirando las estrellas)

Latias: ash se que es molesto decirte merecía eso la familia de ese infeliz (con preocupacion y molestia)

Entei: quien sabe el esta muy sumido en su ment (con tranquilidad)

Kyurem: posiblemente esto no se lo espero (con tranquilidad)

Dailga: casi desatan la ira por poco pero quien fue para destruir el lugar (con duda)

Darkrai: quien sea nos facilitó el trabajo (con tranquilidad)

Ash: no se pero Darkrai tiene razón también pensé en destruir los gimnasios de los traidores pero no quería que ellos muriera (con tristeza es abrazado por la pequeña bonnie)

Bonnie: se que no era el objetivo pero no tienes la culpa después de todo tenia que pagar su traición (con preocupacion)

Ash: tienes razón ahora solo vamos a descansar y seguir adelante asia pueblo paleta para acabar con misty y sus amigos traidores (entrando y regresando a los pokemones a la pokebola se fueron los dos con las manos juntas)

 **Al día siguiente en el camino**

La mañana llego en el centro pokemon y el viaje asia pueblo paleta sigue después de despedirse del lugar ash y sus amigos siguen su camino a paleta que no está lejos tomaría como medio día en llegar.

Ash: pronto estaremos de en el pueblo ante todo si misty nos ve será malo (con seriedad)

Luka: sabiendo que esto se torne más complicado debemos desacernos de ella (seria)

Paul: creo que es la mejor forma de desacernos de la loca anorexica (tranquilo)

Meisy: si es eso debemos hacer no importa manchar mis manos de sangre después de todo ella debe pagar más por lo que te hizo ash (seria)

Ash: si es eso se a quien le encantaría la sangre seria Uxie (con tranquilidad)

Bonnie: creo que es mejor no ver lo que pase aun no quiero perder lo que me quede de infancia (con calma)

Ash: que latias la distraiga (con nerviosismo)

Siguieron su viaje y llegaron al pueblo.

 **Pueblo paleta**

Ya estando en pueblo paleta todos miran lo apacible que esta el pueblo así que siguieron para saber donde anda la anorexica de misty.

Luka: será difícil encontrarla (seria)

Ash: se que si la busco y me ve será la primera en atacar o escapar y decirles que cosas entonces dividanse y busquen la quien la encuentre de tenga la como puedan y sen sus pokemon pero si ella ocupa su pokemon diles que son los elegidos y los escucha y será más fácil detenerla (serio y los chicos se dividen en uno para buscarla)

Entonces todos se fueron en búsqueda de la zanahoria mutante de misty sin ningún resultado hasta que has sigue un rasto en el bosque de kanto fuera del pueblo.

 **Bosques de kanto fuera del pueblo paleta**

Ash: parece que es una trampa si avanzó más me golpeara entonces salgan todos (serio liberando a los legendario que al mirarlo serio entendieron el msj) bien esto se pondrá interesante quien sabe que trama la perra (caminando más al fondo sale la chica flaca)

Misty: miren quien trajo mi señal basura eh espere mucho por tu humillación de decirme eso ahora esta es mi venganza (corre con un cuchillo en manos pero es congeladas de pies por Kyurem )

Kyurem: miserable humana no te atrevas a lastimar al elegido (con hostilidad)

Misty: suelta me maldito perdedor (seria) que te voy a matar y eso (mira como saca su teléfono el pelinegro)

Ash: nada importante perra (escribe y lo manda) solo es cuestión de tiempo antes que mis legendarios te destrocen miembro por miembro esto es ojo por ojo, diente por diente, traición por traición (sonríe y después de unos minutos llegan los demás a ecepto de bonnie que estaba distraída en una zona de juego del pueblo)

Misty: te juro que te mataré maldito May te va a destrozar (con furia tratando de alcanzar al chico)

Meisy: que lastima me das al verte misty te consideraba una amiga (seria)

Misty: todos pagarán caro por lastimar a la sirena (con furia pero)

Paul: lamento decirte algo brock fue encarcelado (con sorna hace que salma más furiosa la chica)

Misty: los voy a matar se los juro (saca un teléfono con el número de may) este es su fin (se ríe como desquiciada)

Ash: (sonríe) eso crees Darkrai y Entei (sonríe y los nombrados lanzan a dos personas) lastima que ella será la que viva y ustedes no, latias despierta al mocoso (serio)

Luka: será mucho mejor que despiertes a la baca lechera (seria)

Paul: eso hago (serio despertando a la castaña y latias al niño)

May: eh que donde estoy (confundida) tu maldito que has hecho a ella (con furia)

Ash: nada aún (serio)

Max: donde estoy tu como es posible (con molestia)

Meisy: ahora solo mirence como andan ustedes como animales (con burla) saben algo ash si supo aguantarlos a los tres (con molestia)

Ash: creí que eras mi amiga May pero esto se termino seras testigo de lo que les pase a estos dos, Kyurem congela sus pies y manos a ella y a el solo sus pies (dicho eso el pokemon hielo y fuego congela a los otros dos) eso creí yo vamos chicos esperemos algo y pues chicos pueden dejarla viva a la castaña pero destrocen a esos dos (con una sonrisa se van los elegidos)

May: alto no por favor (con miedo)

Max: hermana (con miedo)

Misty: no esto no me puede pasar (con temor y los pokemones empiezan a tacar al pelinegro y a la pelinaranja)

Los gritos de agonía y dolor se escuchaban en el bosque vista de la castaña que grita de horror más lejos los elegidos caminan escuchando esos gritos.

Paul: por lo menos ella tendrá la vida más difícil (serio)

Ash: sigamos adelante y saber si esa perra no haya hecho eso (con molestia salen del bosque)

 **En el pueblo**

Una vez más en el pueblo paleta ash y sus amigos se dirigen asia su antigua casa.

Meisy: que asco mime no limpio esto (con asco mirando el lugar reprobable)

Ash: miramos no (tranquilo y abren la puerta que esta entre abierta y miran a una castaña en decadente estado) por arceus que paso contigo (serio)

Delia: ash eres tu (que mira con una cara sin brillo y con signos de no comer) eres tu (como si la vida de ella fuera extraida)

Paul: señora delia que le sucedió (con preocupacion)

Delia: se que lo que hice fue mal pero es tarde de remediar mis errores (con una mirada vacía ash se acerca)

Ash: sabes algo siempre quise saber que harías sin mi y veo lo que paso mama (abrasandola la mujer empieza a llorar al abrazar a su hijo de nuevo)

La señora delia estaba arrepentida de lo que paso hace tiempo ahora lo pago pero ash esta dispuesto a perdonar a su madre después de tanto.

Ash: tranquila mama se que te arrepiente ahora vamos de este lugar si (toma la mano de su madre con delicadeza y amor haciendo que el brillo de sus ojos regresen de nuevo)

Delia: lamento que todo fuera malo todo lo ciento no merezco tu perdón (con la mirada baja pero su hijo hace que lo mire al verle los ojos se da cuenta que esta hablando en serio que la apoyará de nuevo que no la dejará sola)

Ash: yo te perdono por ver el estado de este lugar mama vamos a ver al profesor Oac (aun teniendo la mano de su madre)

Delia: esta bien hijo vamos (con un poco de animo salen de la vieja casa y entonces con afirmación paul entendió lo que dijo)

Paul: infierne destruyelo (dicho eso el pokemon de fuego destrullen la casa vieja de ash y delia)

Meisy: vamos a ver a gary y a los demás (serio)

Siguieron su camino hasta el laboratorio hasta ver a gary.

 **Laboratorio del profesor oac**

Gary: ash que gusto verte como has estado pero que rayos (sonríe pero al ver a la madre de ash con ese estado se espanto) señora delia que rayos le paso (con duda)

Delia: no es nada pronto me re pondré (sonríe a pesar de su estado)

Gary: no quiero saberlo bueno ash has venido a ver a mi abuelo no (con duda)

Ash: si y saber como están todos (tranquilo pero algo andaba mal cuando Tracey llega y lo golpea entre la mirada de todos)

Tracey: maldito perdedor que quieres (con enojo gary se enoja pero es algo que no entiende brilla ahora el de color canela)

Todos: nuevo elegido (sonrie)

Luka: no puede ser otro elegido más (impresionada)

Gary: soy un elegido woo ahora podre saber como serán los legendarios (sonrie)

Tracey: bien, bien se pone bueno (pero entra el profesor oac)

Oac: dejalo Tracey o no quera terminar destrozado como misty y máx (serio)

Paul: no profesor golpear a un elegido se paga con lo mismo (serio)

Ash: Entei dale duro (serio y el ser verde manda a volar al cuatro ojos) sabes algo parece que lo influyó misty no puedo creer lo que paso contigo (con asombro fingido)

Tracey: te voy a matar (con frura pero)

Ash: Kyurem congela sus pies y manos (cuando eso paso ya estaba inmovilizado) que decepcion de ti lastima que terminarás comido por los pokemon, Dailga haslo llevar con los que maltrato (sonríe y el pokemon se lo lleva seguido de, los elegidos, del profesor y de la señora delia) lo ciento amigo no quería que terminarás así pero esto es por tu bien lanzando (triste lanzando al cuatro ojos donde estaban pokemones lastimados y lo miran con odio y rabia)

Tracey: pagarán caro esto se los juro (con rabia)

Ash: soy el elegido y les ordenó destrozado (ante esto que dijo los pokemones lastimados empieza acercarse a el y lo atacan mientras que se alejan ellos los gritos de el eran feos pero esto era lo mejor)

Paul: solo espero que sawyer este bien (preocupado)

Ash: latias noticias de sawyer (serio pero)

Latias: lamento decirlo pero el esta muerto fue apuñalado por el mismo Tracey de un modo se entero lo que hizo misty (con tristeza ash se maldijo a misty pero por lo menos esta bien porque la hizo pagar)

Ash: no importa debemos ir a altomare mama es donde vivo y quiero que tu también viva aya (que voltea y la mira)

Delia: gracias hijo (con una sonrisa que saco de su dolor)

Gary: iré yo también necesito alejarme de tanto odio (molesto)

Luka: eso me agrada profesor esta bien (con preocupacion)

Oac: lo estoy chiquilla ash quiero que delia (nieta de oac) este mejor aquí no estará seguro tal vez los demás estén cerca (serio) no quiero que ella sufra aquí más (preocupado) llévala contigo, gary por favor cuidate yo tratare de sacar a los pokemones de este lugar la maldita de saya esta cerca corran (serio)

Gary: abuelo (sin mirarlo) ok lo se me iré y tratare de cuidar de delia (sonriendo y todos salen del laboratorio)

Oac: sabes algo este lugar ya no era como en sus años saya (serio)

Saya: sabes algo oac dejaste escapar a los elegidos no es así entonces morirás (seria)

Oac: (sacando un control y sonrie) no lo creo aquí tu y yo pereceremos (sonriendo activando un botón el laboratorio se cae a pedazos con ellos dos)

Después de caer el laboratorio ash y compañía siguen asia donde esta la hermana de gary delia oac.

Gary: sabia que esto pasaría pero pronto no se que pasara (preocupado y triste)

Ash: no te preocupes por ahora tu y tu hermana deben estar mejor, latias trae a bonnie para irnos de este lugar (serio y la pokemon eon se aleja en busca de la pequeña) pronto esos traidores pagarán caro (serio)

Paul: es lo que debemos hacer a su debido tiempo ahora solo debemos ir por tu hermana y irnos de aquí (serio)

Entonces siguieron y la ven esperando eso asombro a su hermano gary.

Gary: que esperas vamos (sonriendo)

Delia: lo se hermano (sonríe y es envuelta igual de la misma luz del mismo color que su hermano)

Todos: lo es también una elegida más (sonríen todos)

Meisy: bueno esto es lo que esperamos (sonriendo cuando llega latias encima de una bonnie dormida que ash baja con suavidad)

Ash: Entei es hora de regresar a altomare (tranquilo)

Entei: sujetense todos que esto cansará un poco (y son envuelto en una luz verdosa y desaparecen)

 **Johto ciudad altomare**

Entei: cielos eso sí que me canso más de lo que pensé (que cae con lentitud al piso)

Ash: me sigo mareando con eso (aturdido)

Delia: hijo aquí vive es un lugar muy lindo y hermoso (mirando pero se cae pero gary la detienw)

Gary: señora delia no debe exfueszo es mucho descanse si (con preocupacion)

Ash: mama es mejor irnos todos a la casa de bianca para que descanse y duermas un poco (con preocupacion)

Y así van a casa después de todo ese suceso que pasara con ellos y los nuevos elegidos tendrán a sus propios legendarios esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

 **CONTINUARA CON LA OVA 1**

 **QUE SOY PARA TI**

 **bien chicos así termina este arco 1 temporada 1 espero que les guste este capitulo así que me despido y comente que les pareció este largo capitulo y así es mi modo de escribir así que espero que no afecte la historia ahora que termine el arco esperemos lo de luka que esto se pone bueno en las pokevenganzas bueno es todo por hoy nos vemos.**

 **Otra cosa no se porque ga de nenas por el show además no quisieron responderme amis sección de preguntas así que esto compece con el capitulo de pokevenganza ok n.n**

 **Sanawa tomoya**


	14. Que soy para ti

**Tomoya: hola soy yo su escritor llego la hora.**

 **La verdad espere mucho por subir esta ova si me tarde de mas me robaron cuando estuve ebrio pero no es tanto recuperar de nuevo es la fundamental bien chicos la ova de pokemon llego.**

 **No soy dueño de pokemon ni nada.**

 **OVA 1**

 **QUE SOY PARA TI**

3 días paso desde aquel incidente en pueblo paleta ash esta mirando el cielo solo porque los demás estaban adaptando en altomare pero sabeis algo el esta bien después de todo estar con su madre delia es lo mejor para el pero sigue teniendo esos recuerdos pero dejando de lado ese incomodo recuerdo el baja la mirada a cierta mujer de pelo castaño.

Ash: paso rápido esto eh (con nostalgia)

Latias: ash te veo muy callado (con duda)

Ash: latias no es eso si no que esto es muy pacifico mi madre la eh perdonado por lo que paso hace tiempo en pueblo paleta además no se que hacer (con cansancio)

Latias: sabes algo la pequeña Bonnie quiere estar contigo y pues algo me dice que bianca quiere eso también (tranquila la ser eon)

Ash: oh ya veo, bueno ire a ver a Bonnie y después a bianca (camina asia la puerta)

Latias: sabesis algo deberías seguir adelante y terminar con los traidores (tranquila)

Ash: ok lo hare y pues tu forma humana me agrada (sonriendo, sonronjando a la pokemon)

Latias: idiota (grita pero ya se fue) ahhh luego me encargare de ti te juro que tendre crias contigo (sonríe)

 **Patio eon**

En el patio de la casa de bianca todos los pokemon y uno que otro legendario compartían la paz de este lugar.

Bianca: bien esto me alegra no sabia que mi ash tuviera muchos pokemon de todas las regiones (sonriendo pero la pequeña rubia se enojo al escuchar su ash)

Bonnie: lo aquí están los iniciales de kalos (enseñando a los pokemon) después de todo debo ir a mi habitacion (algo molesta se va confundiendo mas a Gary y a delia)

Dalia: y a esta niña que le pico (con duda)

Gary: creo que es por ash (con una gota en su cabeza)

Dalia: ya veo a pesar de ser una niña le gusta al chico (curiosa)

Ash: (que llega) chicos an visto a Bonnie (con duda)

Gary: se fue asia haya (tranquilo)

Ash: gracias nos vemos (entra a la casa)

 **Habitación de Bonnie**

La pequeña rubia esta en su cama molesta por ser una niña y con bianca)

Bonnie: porque tengo que ser una niña quiero ser mayor y gustarle a ash (molesta y sonrojada sin querer es escuchada por el)

Ash: (des otro lado de la puerta) asi que era eso de que este molesta eh (toca la puerta) estas bien Bonnie (con duda)

Bonnie: no quiero ver a nadie (molesta)

Ash: bueno me voy (fije irse y se esconde y mira como abre la puerta ella, el la abraza y se sonroja) creistes que no me daría cuenta de tu estado de animo dime es verdad lo que sientes por mi (sonriendo/maldito lolicon)

Bonnie: (sonrojada como el pelo de zoe) em bueno yo no se que pero que soy para ti (nerviosa con el contacto físico)

Ash: bromeas tu eres una niña carismática y feliz la gran y perfecta Bonnie es la única que tiene dos legendarios y eres una niña linda cuando seas de mi edad tal vez seas mejor que serena (sonriendo dejando muy roja a la niña rubia)

Bonnie: (besa a ash en la mejilla) gracias ash eres algo muy tierno (sonriendo se va sonrojada al patio)

Ash: por lo menos la hice sonreir (camina y choca con alguien) ahg pero que, y esto que es (toca algo suave y se escucha gemidos) oh por giratina (azul del miedo)

Bianca: ahhh ash no sabia que eras asi de tenton (sonrojada)

Ash: yo no lo ciento de verdad (sonrojado) oh cierto escuchastes no es asi (con miedo)

Bianca: no te preocupes mi ash se que ella también le gusta estar contigo no importa sabes algo dime que soy para ti (sonriendo)

Ash: bueno yo no se que decirte eres una chica muy linda y hermosa y tienes a la legendaria igual de bella como tu (sonrojado entonces llega la rubia)

Bonnie: no seas asi dile que es una bruja roba novios (sonriendo)

Bianca: roba novios eh pero no soy una que se le pasa diciendo asmelo (sonriendo)

Latias: (que se mete a la pelea de chicas) oye por lo menos no me mojo con tus fantasias (molesta)

Ash: pueden calmarse (con miedo)

Todas: no te metas ash (molestas y siguen con su pelea)

Ash: ok (mirando con miedo y vergüenza la escena)

 **En el patio eon**

Dalia: porque siento pelea de celos (con duda la hermana de Gary)

Luka: no se tu pero espero que no sea grabe (con duda)

Meisy: bueno si es por ash no tenemos de que preocuparnos (con tranquilidad)

Delia: mi hijo es un casanova como su padre (sonriendo aquí giovani es bueno digamen bien el nombre del líder del team roker xd)

Gary: ok creo que quiero ser como el (imaginando eso)

Dalia: ni se te ocurra hacerlo (lo fulmina con la mirada)

Paul: si puedo yo (sonriendo)

Meisy: ni creas eso eh (seria)

Luka: sobre mi cadáver (molesta)

Lorenzo: si que las mujeres dan miedo (con nervios)

Delia: y que lo digas (sonríe la madre de ash)

Los tres: maldito suertudo ash (con envidia)

Bueno es lo que sucede con los chicos con sus hicas por lo menos ash tiene su harem con humanas y pokemon solo esperemos que las cosas cambien ahora esto tiene su inicio y su fin y es lo que hace es reforzar el amor tal ve ash torture a serena por traidora esto y mas en la segunda temporada de pokevenganza ahora llamado los elegidos vengadores pokemon.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 13 SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

 **QUE LA TORTURA A TI TE DUELA**

 **bien chicos así termina la ova espero que les guste n.n**

 **Sanawa tomoya**


	15. Controlar nueva temporada 2

**Tomoya: hola soy yo su escritor llego la hora.**

 **La verdad es que me pasaron muchas cosas tal vez haga este capitulo pero tal vez quien sabe cuando vuelva a tualizar estos fincs inclocusos por eso que se lo encargare de continuar o actualizar los archivos quien se apunte a tener a uno se lo doy pero si no todo se lo dare a mi mejor fan de fanfinction de pokemon ok iniciemos**

 **No soy dueño de pokemon ni nada.**

 **CAPITULO 13 SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

 **QUE LA TORTURA A TI TE DUELA**

Las cosas en casa de bianca eran un manicomio porque bueno veamos...

Ash: por giratina deja eso bonnie (con enojo)

Gary: oye deja eso hermana que es peligroso (preocupado)

Paul: no porque tu meisy (con verguenza)

Luka: me pregunto quien le dio pokewiski (con duda y los chicos miran a la madre de ash)

Delia: que no me miren asi hijo deja de mirarme asi (con enojo entonces ven al abuelo de bianca)

Lorenzo: esta bien fui yo solo espero que bianca y latias no ha (se quedo callado y los chicos voltean a ver a la pokemon eon y a bianca desnudas de posi latias si pero bianca xd)

Ash: traigan cobijas o lo que sea antes de que salgan a la calle (asustado)

Bonnie: soy la reina de los lagartos (sin camisa y semi desnuda)

Luka: la reina de los lagartos (con duda)

Paul: la reina de los lagartos (sin entender)

Gary: por arceus traigan las sabanas (corriendo con ash a atrapar a dalia y a meisy)

Ash: ayuden no se queden como pokeidiotas ahi (molesto atrapando a bonnie)

Gary: por fin las atrape (sonriendo agarando a las chicas a meisy y a dalia)

Ash: solo ire por latias y tu por bianca (serio)

Paul: no es necesario ir por bianca ya la tengo (tranquilo y agarrando a la castaña menor)

Ash: ahora si te cargo el mis mime latias (corre asia ella y trata de atraparla)

Despues de tantos intentos la atrapa...

Ash: ahora entiendo porque me dio ese ataque al ferry (serio)

Gary: bien cuando se despierten y nos vean tranquilos le hechamos la culpa a lorenzo (sonriendo)

Lorenzo: por favor no le digas esto a bianca (asustado y pues el moreno y el castaño no dicen nada sonrien) porque sonrien chicos oh esta detras de mi ella no verdad (azul del miedo y afirman los chicos) por giratina (ya valio)

Bianca: por arceus no nos dijistes que era pokewiski abuelo (molesta)

Lorenzo: te estaba diciendo pero tus celos no escucharon (serio)

Bianca: lo se pero cambiando de tema ash ya sabes como te vengaras de la region de kalos (seria)

Ash: ok no se quiero que despierte bonnie y asi podre ir solo o no a vengarme de esos dos idiotas (serio)

Gary: tienes mucho por vengarte eh (tranquilo)

Ash: si estubieras en mi lugar harias lo mismo (serio)

Gary: tu crees que no pues si lo haria me vengaria de todos con forme planee mi venganza (serio)

Ash: ok asi se dice bien ahora esperemos que despierten las ebrias (sonriendo pero se da cuenta que bianca lo mira furiosa) no espera era broma no te enojes entei ayuda (asustado y el legendario desaparece a ash)

Bianca: cuando te vea de nuevo te rompere una pierna y cuanto a ti (voltea y no hay nadie) maldicion abuelo (voltea y tampoco) por giratina (molesta)

 **Patio eon**

Ash: fiu esa estubo cerca gracias entei (sonríe)

Entei: de que sólo no vuelvas a decirle a la chica ebria (serio)

Ash: ok seré más preciso solo me pregunto que les paso a Gary y al señor lorenzo (con duda)

Gary: no te preocupes por eso (sonriendo)

Lorenzo: igual para mi (tranquilo)

Ash: ok bueno ire a ver si esta mejor bonnie (se va a dentro de la casa)

 **Habitación de bonnie**

Bueno nos encontramos en la entrada de la habitación de bonnie que apenas despertó de su siesta enbriagante.

Bonnie: eh que dónde estoy (con duda)

Ash: estas en tu habitación tomates pokewiski y quedaste ebria y media desnuda (tranquilo)

Bonnie: ya veo dime que haces (con duda)

Ash: bueno estoy aquí para decirte que ire a kalos a vengarme de tu sabes quien (serio)

Bonnie: ok lo de pero soy muy pequeña para poder vengarme de el, pero si pudiera ser un poco grande podría estar interesada en ti más de una manera muy especial para ti, (con tristeza y aparece la diosa pokemon)

Arceus: te estaba escuchando elegida y te digo que es muy importante y sencillo te lo cumplo (seria)

Entonces bonnie es envuelta en una luz blanca dónde después aparece una chica del tamaño de dawn pelo rubio hasta las piernas mismos ojos y una joven cara pechos de zoe y unas torneadas piernas y ocupando la ropa igual de iris pero de diferente color que dejó a ash babeando.

Arceus: bien esto bastará (sonriendo) que te diviertas elegida (desaparece)

Bonnie: por fin puedo vengarme de el (sonriendo)

Ash: es un buen comienzo mi niña ahora alistate para ir a kalos (serio)

Bonnie: ok solo llamo a jirachi y a Manaphy para poder irme contigo y tu ash (con duda)

Ash: bueno yo me llevare a Dailga, Kyurem, latias, Entei y Darkrai (con una sonrisa)

Bonnie: ok te espero en el patio eon (sonriendo el pelinegro sale de la ahora chica bonnie)

 **Patio eon**

Ash ya está listo esperando a bonnie cuando ella llega se quedo impresionado ella lleva un vestido dorado hasta las rodillos enseñando las torneadas piernas y su pelo en una trenza delicadamente amarrada.

Ash: woo te vez hermosa (sonriendo sornrojando a la chica)

Bonnie: gracias ash estas listo (tranquila)

Ash: siempre lo estoy entei ahora (serio)

Entei: como diga elegido (escuchando la orden desaparecen los dos)

 **Kalos gimnasio de citron**

Los elegidos aparecieron enfrente del gimnasio de ex-hermano de bonnie.

Ash: más fácil de lo que creo (ssonriendo) bien diviértete yo solo quiero ver como desmembramiento a esa perra mis pokemon (sonriendo y se va en busca de la pelimiel)

Bonnie: ok esto me gustara mucho como sacarte los intestinos y destruir tu preciado gimnasio pokemon (sonriendo entrando al gimnasio)

 **Dentro del gimnasio**

Ya adentro nuestra joven rubia busca a su ex-hermano y lo ve sentado.

Citron: bienvenida a mi gimnasio quieres rearme a una batalla pokemon (confiado)

Bonnie: más bien a vengarme de ti jirachi y Manaphy destruirán las salidas (seria y molesta los legendarios destruyen la salida delrubio)

Citron: pero quien eres (con miedo)

Bonnie: me decepcionas no sabes soy tu querida hermanita (molesta)

Citron: imposible como (con asombro)

Bonnie: no te lo dire adiós para siempre jirachi, Manaphy pueden hacer lo que sea con el (se voltea y sale del gimnasio)

Citron: por favor no no dejes que me hagan esto bonnie ash (y se escucha como le destrozan todo y gritos de agonía y dolor)

 **Afuera**

Bonnie: esto es por lo de ash y por lo que me hiciste (seria) ahora solo espero que termine mi ash su trabajo (sonriendo) jirachi por favor destruirlo si) sonriendo y el legendario destruye el gimnasio)

 **Con ash**

Ya pasó mucho tiempo y ash por fin la ve y finge que nada ha pasado con un falsa sonrisa hará algo peor que matarla hacerla su títere personal.

Ash: por fin te veo maldita (sonriendo y se acerca a ella con una falsa sonrisa) hola serena (sonriendo falsamente)

Serena: ash que haces aquí en kalos (con duda)

Ash: no es nada querida estoy de visita para ver como estas y de paso comer algo (sonríe)

Serena: ya veo entonces deja que traiga mis cosas y vamos al parque que está aquí (entra y ash aprovecha y ve a varios pokemon)

Ash: soy el elegido y quiero que a toda costa que nadie se acerque al parque más cercano de este lugar ya que tengo asuntos que hacer con la chica que hable (serio y los pokemon afirman y se organizany libera a dos de sus pokemon legendarios) con esto nadie evitará la venganza que tengo planeada para ella (sonriendo y ve que sale la chica)

Serena: estoy lista ash vamos (sonriendo)

 **Parque**

Ya estando en el parque que está vacío que es muy extraño para la pelimiel.

Serena: esto es raros no hay nadie aquí que está pasando (con duda y voltea a ver al elegido sonriendo) que les dijistes a los pokemon maldito me engañarte (molesto pero)

Ash: entei, Kyurem no la dejen escapar (serio y el pokemon hielo y fuego congela los pies de la pelimiel)

Serena: sueltame maldito (molesta pero un gruñido del pokemon planta legendario la hace callar)

Ash: bien, bien aquí está la que según me ama hasta una niña me quiere más oh cierto ya no es una niña ya es una chica mas bonita que tu (sonriendo)

Serena: que me harás desgraciado (molesta)

Ash: pues nada matarte seria aburrido controlarte seria lo indicado (sonriendo) arceus está listo eso (serio y sale la diosa pokemon )

Arceus: claro que si elegido está listo (seria y levita a la chica que hace que mire a la diosa)

Serena: dejame en paz no quiero ser una marioneta (llorando)

Arceus: callate y mira mis ojos humana (seria y entra una luz morada después de eso baja a la chica) bien ash es toda tuya espero que esto sea mejor que desmembrarla (desaparece)

Ash: serena a quien sirves (serio)

Serena: le sirvo a usted y a los elegidos como a los legendarios (con una voz neutra y inclinada se levanta con la vista sin emociones/vean school Days kotonoha capitulo dónde se va setsuna a Francia)

Ash: perfecto asi podre vengarme de ti dawn (sonriendo)

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 14**

 **OTRA PARTE DE LA VENGANZA CONTRA DAWN Y SUS EX-AMIGOS**

 **Bien chicos bienvenidos a mi nuevo arco temporada 2 de pokemon esto por fin pude resolverlo y puedo publicar desde un nuevo dispositivo nos vemos en mi nuevo crossower.**

 **Sanawa tomoya**


	16. Destrucción hojas gemelas

**Tomoya: hola soy yo su escritor llego la hora.**

 **La verdad es el momento de seguir con esto.**

 **No soy dueño de pokemon ni nada.**

 **CAPITULO 14**

 **OTRA PARTE DE LA VENGANZA CONTRA DAWN Y SUS EX-AMIGOS**

 **Anterior mente en los elegidos pokemon**

Ash: serena a quien sirves (serio)

Serena: le sirvo a usted y a los elegidos como a los legendarios (con una voz neutra y inclinada se levanta con la vista sin emociones/vean school Days kotonoha capitulo dónde se va setsuna a Francia)

Ash: perfecto asi podre vengarme de ti dawn (sonriendo)

 **Ahora**

Ash: (sacando un teléfono y empezá a llamar) ya es hora Paul (sonríe)

Paul: (desde el otro lado de la llamada) bien preparare a los chicos (colgando la llamada)

Ash: nadie se mete con los elegidos y sale con la suya y de eso te encargas tu serena (serio)

Serena: como ordene elegido (seria)

Y es como hojas gemelas tiene los días contados...

 **Casa de bianca en altomare**

Paul sabia que llegara el tiempo de la venganza antes de entrar a la sala principal seria el inicio de la venganza contra los traidores.

Paul: (abre la puerta) chicos protocolo elegido ya se inició (serio)

Luka: así que ash ya hizo el primer movimiento (seria)

Bianca: que significa eso que quieren decir protocolo elegido (con duda pero lorenzo la calla con la mirada)

Lorenzo: hija no puedes saberlo es cosa de ellos (serio)

Gary: así que inició eh entonces vamos a esperarlo (serio)

 **Kalos parque de la ciudad**

Regresando a kalos ash ya estaba con bonnie a la espera de irse antes de la destrucción de la ciudad pero antes ash les dijo a los pokemon que evaluarán la ciudad lista para ser destruida.

Arceus: estas seguro que todos en hojas gemelas morirán (seria)

Ash: si cuando lleguemos está ciudad de luminaria debe desaparecer controlando a serena nadie detendrá el protocolo elegido (serio)

Bonnie: entonces debemos eliminar también ciudad plateada (seria)

Ash: (abrazando a la chica) a su tiempo mi linda por ahora debemos eliminar la ciudad luminaria (serio)

Arceus: todo está vacío asi que entei enviados a altomare (seria)

Entei: como ordene (y asi la controlada y los elegidos se fueron de lo que será la region de kalos)

Arceus: por los poderes sagrados pokemon que está ciudad quede hecha escombros (con un brillo dorado la ciudad se unde y se sestrulle todo) asi que querías destruir al team flare (seria)

 **Altomare casa de bianca**

Ya regresando altomare ash y bonnie con serena controlada aparecen.

Ash: es hora elegidos (serio)

Luka: en serio iras a destruir a hojas gemelas en sinnoh (con duda)

Bonnie: esa ciudad está mal maltrata a los pokemon asi que vamos (seria)

Paul: antes de continuar quien es ella (con duda mirando a bonnie)

Gary: y ella (con duda mirando a serena)

Serena: estoy para servir a ustedes elegidos (seria)

Luka: eso me agrada pero (mira a bonnie) creo que miro mal (talladose los ojos)

Bonnie: no lo saben Paul soy yo bonnie la pequeña bonnie (sonriendo)

Meisy: y yo creí que era bonita (con aura depreciva)

Luka: es jodidamente linda y sexy (celosa)

Dalia: porque que tiene ella que no tenga (molesta)

Bianca: y creo que nos ganó en todo (derrotada)

Latias: que pasa aquí (mira a la bonita de bonnie) creo que necesito regresar al plano ancestral (se desmaya)

Serena: error en mi vida (sin expresión y un tip en la cara)

Paul: puedes ser mi novia (sonriendo pero es empujado por Gary)

Gary: no le hagas caso se miahhhh oreja dejala dalia duele (quejándose)

Dalia: ni sueñes Gary tu no la ligue estamos en algo importante (seria)

Ash: bien deje de pokeyasadas debemos ir a sinnoh y destruir a hojas gemelas pronto (seria)

Paul: entonces llama a entei para poder ir a sinnoh (serio)

Ash: entei es hora (serio)

Entei: entiendo elegido unidos para que los lleve a sinnoh (serio)

Y asi se juntaron y desaparecen enfrente de bianca.

Bianca: porque no puedo ser elegida (molesta)

Lorenzo: para serlo tienes que salvar a un pokemon comentado con los legendarios para que seas una elegida por ahora debes esperar solo apoyados ahora que desaparecerá debemos esperar su regreso (tranquilo)

 **Hojas gemelas sinnoh**

En un callejón de la ciudad hojas gemelas aparecen los elegidos.

Ash: busquen a toda persona y pokemon diles que son elegidos y que maten a sus dueños (serio)

Gary: ok vamos (todos se divide y se alejan)

Ash: busca a dawn y traerla aquí a mi vista buneary sal (sacando a la conejita)

Serena: como ordene (se va y la conejita ya está afuera)

Buneary: bu bu bune buneary (que deseas elegido)

Ash: quieres vengarte de dawn (sonriendo)

Buneary: bu bune buneary bu ne ary buneary (estoy muy segura que la quiero destrozar)

Ash: eso me agrada (acaricia a la conejita que se sonrojo)

 **Traducción encendido**

Buneary: ash es un buen humano si fuera humana te daría un beso (sonríe y mira los labios de ash)

Pikachu: (que sale) aléjate de el coneja caliente (seria)

Buneary: hay Pikachu no sabia que eras niña y pensé que eras un niño (tranquila)

Pikachu: hay sólo que nunca le dije si es que nos entiende (mirando a su entrenador que ni entiende tantos bu y pika)

Buneary: y bayleef que también está interesada en el después de todo podemos hacer Yuri no mejor no después de todo no seremos asi además quiero que sepas que tener a ash como entrenador seria muy grato además lo hare pokefilico (sonríe con perversidad)

Pikachu: si que restas loca buneary pero no importa mientras podemos hacerlo feliz será lo único bueno (sonríe)

Buneary: bien ahora esperar a esa teñida de pelo azul (seria)

 **Traducción apagada**

En otro lado cerca de ash la señora johana (creo que así se escribe) mira a ash y lo saluda.

Johana: hola ash veo que cuidas bien de buneary (sonríe)

Ash: señora johana no se pero creo que dawn debe pagar lo que hizo (serio)

Johana: no te preocupes por eso sí tienes que destruir hojas gemelas adelante pero llévame a mi y a dawn controla para que entienda (sonríe)

Ash: gracias por su aprobación esperemos oh parece que Gary inicio (sonríe)

 **Con Gary en el centro pokemon**

Gary acompañado de muchos pokemon destruyen el CP la enfermera ve esto sin poder pedir ayuda está atada con látigos zepa.

Joy: destrullendo este lugar por favor (llorando)

Gary: esta ciudad quedo mal debe ser borrada del mapa (serio)

Joy: no ya no (llorando)

Gary: maten a todos se los ordenó (serio y en eso se llevan a la enfermera) adios centro pokemon (sale mientras gritos desesperados de muchos)

Dalia: me alegra que los niños no sean los implicados (seria)

Gary: lo se por eso que serán los nuevos protectores de los pequeños pokemon (tranquilo)

 **Con bonnie y luka**

Las chicas destrullendo cada gimnasio pokemon esto le complacida a luka que se volvió una sádica.

Bonnie: tranquila pronto las cosas terminarán pronto (tranquila)

Luka: somos elegidas y porque no (seria)

Bonnie: solo nos queda un gimnasio pokemon por destruir que bien pensado en llevarnos a los niños pero dónde los dejaremos (con duda)

Luka: quien sabe solo ash tiene el derecho (seria)

 **Con meisy y Paul**

Meisy y Paul destruyen casas y edificios pero tenían en mete no matar a inocentes niños que no estaban en esto.

Paul: que haremos con los niños (con duda)

Meisy: ash sabe que hará (seria)

Paul: se me ocurio una organización que proteja a los pokemon (tranquilo)

Meisy: igual yo pero hasta destruir y traer a esa teñida de pelo azul no podemos hacer nada (seria y en eso cae otro edificio)

 **De regreso con ash y la señora johana**

Las cosas están como se planeo y todo era caos hasta que serena trae en hombros a la peliazul.

Serena: mi señor ya la eh traído (seria arrojando a una inconsciente dawn)

Ash: bien mi querida despiertela (serio y la señora johana solo mira)

Serena: ok (sacando una botella de agua y la rocía en ella)

Dawn: eh que dónde estoy (voltea y mira a ash) tu que planeas maldito eh madre que haces con el (sorprendida)

Johana: lo ciento dawn pero esto es lo que hiciste a ash y condenado a hojas gemelas a la destrucción (seria)

Dawn: porque tu madre (decepcionada)

Ash: arceus es momento (serio)

Arceus: ok (toma a la chica) mirame a los ojos (seria)

Dawn: nunca seré marioneta de ti idiota (seria)

Arceus: entonces no tengo opción (con magia mueve la cabeza y la mira y hace lo mismo como a serena)

Dawn: no ahhhh (después de eso cae la chica y se levanta)

Ash: a quien sirves (sonriendo y a su lado la señora johana que sonríe)

Dawn: a usted y a los elegidos (seria)

Ash: (sacando un teléfono) chicos traigan a los niños y vámonos de aquí arceus has lo que desees con la ciudad hojas gemelas (sonríe) entei llévame con los demás (sonriendo)

Entei: ok (desaparecen todos)

Arceus: bien es hora de destruir esto pokemon destruyen hojas gemelas (sonriente)

Y asi todos menos los infantes fueron destruidos.

 **Centro pokemon de ciudad corazonada**

En ciudad corazonada todos los elegidos y niños de ex ciudad hojas gemelas.

Joy: este será un día largo (suspira)

Paul: que haremos con todos esos niños tengo la idea de una organización que proteja a los pokemon (tranquilo)

Ash: se que te refieres team elegide no (sonriendo)

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 15**

 **TEAM ELEGIDE**

 **Bien pokechicos y pokegirl esto por fin pude resolverlo y puedo publicar desde un nuevo dispositivo nos vemos.**

 **Otra cosa por fin le haré caso a mi mayor fan de pokemon asi que termina y haré betas xd.**

 **Sanawa tomoya**


	17. Nueva organización

**Tomoya: hola soy yo su escritor llego la hora.**

 **La verdad es el momento de seguir con esto.**

 **A decir verdad tengo flojera de hacer beta y hacerlo como es mi estilo como siempre encontrar los errores y listo bueno iniciemos.**

 **Una cosa más antes metere a alguien que hablo ash en el ferry asia altomare es Michelle una nueva elegida en este capitulo.**

 **No soy dueño de pokemon ni nada.**

 **CAPITULO 15**

 **TEAM ELEGIDE**

 **Centro pokemon de ciudad corazonada**

En ciudad corazonada todos los elegidos y niños de ex ciudad hojas gemelas.

Joy: este será un día largo (suspira)

Paul: que haremos con todos esos niños tengo la idea de una organización que proteja a los pokemon (tranquilo)

Ash: se que te refieres team elegide no (sonriendo)

Luka: crees que sea correcto hacer eso y destruir a las organizaciones malvadas como el team flare (seria)

Johana: yo seria la comandante de team elegide (sonríe)

Paul: me sorprende que ella se apunte a esto crees que tu madre hará lo mismo (con duda)

Ash: no se Paul pero se lo preguntaremos cuando regresemos a altomare (tranquilo)

Dalia: no quiero molestar por nada que haremos con los niños (con duda y un montón de niños jugando y destrozando cosas)

Gary: es cierto que haremos (con duda)

Meisy: es mejor llevarlos a casa de bianca (sonríe)

 **Altomare, casa de bianca**

Bianca: (le da escalofríos) porque siento que seré niñera (preocupada)

Pobre de ti bianca...

 **Centro pokemon de ciudad corazonada sinnoh**

Ash: es mejor irnos antes de que la enfermera Joy nos saque a patadas (corre)

Bonnie: que le pasó (mira a su alrededor y no hay nadie) oh mejor me (le toman el hombro)

Joy: tienes que pagar los daños causados por los niños (toda fea y desaliniada)

Bonnie: mire a su Chansey (sonríe y la enfermera voltea y mira a la pokemon sostenida y cae de cara)

Joy: eso no importa tu ah (no hay nadie) maldicion juro que me lo pagarán mocosos (molesta)

Y asi tienen su odio una de tantas enfermeras Joy.

 **Callejón de altomare johto**

Después de aparecer los abitantes de esta ciudad ve un montón de niños seguidos de los elegidos las parejas jóvenes y adultas pensaba que los chicos eran maquinas imparables de amor. (eso sonó raros hasta yo pensé lo mismo)

Ash: creo que deberíasapresurarnos esto da vergüenza (con pena)

Meisy: nada de eso al menos ser padres para estos niños seria divertido (sonríe)

Paul: yo no la conozco (nervioso)

Gary: es mi hermana idiotas (serio)

Ash: ayuda (nervioso)

Johana: no sean crueles chicas y no juegan asi vamos a donde vive bianca y niños portence bien (seria y los niños parados como soldados) ven asi me gusta (sonríe)

Ash: si que sea comandante de nuestras fuerzas (sonríe) bien vamos a casa (sonríe y la señora johana lo sigue con los niños y elegidos)

 **Casa de bianca**

Ya llegando a su objetivo todos se paran y el salir es lorenzo.

Lorenzo: baya chicos asi que estos niños cuidarán de los pequeños pokemon (con duda)

Ash: así es señor lorenzo por ahora se quedarán al cuidado de usted y mamá (sonríe) y de la señora johana (serio)

Delia: esta bien lo hare (seria)

Ash: bien vamos a buscar una base destruida abandonada (serio)

Todos: ok vamos (serios)

 **Parque de la ciudad**

En un parque los elegidos y las controladas están pensando en hacer una base para el team elegide.

Ash: escuche que el team rocket que según es malo es solo fachada escuche de su buena justicia como lo es su líder giovanni el sigue siendo el héroe perdido (serio)

Luka: en otras palabras quieres que el se una a nosotros y nos de la base del team rocket (seria)

Ash: así es o que nos de una base suficiente para nosotros y los últimos elegidos (serio)

Paul: cuantos elegidos hay (con duda)

Ash: ciertamente son desconocidos pero conozco a Michelle (serio)

Meisy: la que conocimos en el ferry asia altomare (con duda)

Ash: si así es tengo su número y posiblemente ya es elegida (serio sacando su teléfono y llama)

Michelle/telefono: quien habla soy Michelle (con duda)

Ash: soy yo ash te hablo para saber si te nos une al team elegide (serio)

Michelle/telefono: sabes algo me uno dónde están (con duda)

Ash: estamos en altomare te enviaré a entei elegida (serio)

Michelle/telefono: esta bien apenas soy elegida y pronto estaré aquí (sonríe)

Ash: eso me agrada te esperamos aquí entei te guíe (sonriendo)

Michelle/telefono: ok los espero (corta la llamada)

Ash: buenas noticias Michelle se nos unirá a nosotros y también es una elegida más (sonríe)

Gary: woo asi que otra elegida no (sonríe)

Ash: entei ya sabes lo que harás trae a la nueva elegida (serio)

Entei: como ordene (serio y desaparece)

 **Plano ancestral**

En el plano todo está en calma las cosas salen como lo planeado que hizo arceus.

Meloettia: bien las cosas con los elegidos salen dos ciudades fueron destruidas y falta la region de kanto (sonríe complacida)

Darkrai: saben algo las cosas con los elegidos será buena (sonríe)

Kyurem: no sólo eso si no que nuevos elegidos saldrán y en altomare bianca será la nueva elegida también (serio)

Manaphy: saben algo esto se pone mejor con la llegada de la pelirroja de Michelle (sonriendo)

Jirachi: por lo tanto todo sale como arceus lo planeo (sonríe)

Deoxys: padre está muy complacido (sonríe)

Rayquaza: sigamos viendo su desarrollo (sonríe)

 **Parque de la ciudad altomare johto**

Las cosas con los elegidos salen y ash ya hablo con el líder del team rocket y les dijo de una base cerca de altomare que no se a ocupado el team elegide y team rocket se unen para una causa para un mundo mejor y protección de los pokemon (team rocket es bueno).

Ash: todo ha salido perfecto ahora solo esperemos a Michelle (sonríe)

Michelle: ya estoy aquí (sonriendo y hace que ash se asuste)

Ash: no hagas eso por favor (nervioso) bien ya que estas aquí iniciemos el plan de destruir ciudad plateada (serio)

Y asi ciudad plateada tiene los días contados...

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 16**

 **DESTRUCCIÓN DE CIUDAD PLATEADA**

 **Bien pokechicos y pokegirl esto por hoy nos vemos.**

 **Otra cosa antes de irme les encanta mis dos nuevos crossower que son school days dxd y protector de los ghoul.**

 **Sanawa tomoya**


	18. Destrucción de ciudad plateada

**Tomoya: hola soy yo su escritor llego la hora.**

 **La verdad es el momento de seguir con esto.**

 **Que pasara con ciudad plateada y ciudad azulona quien sabe solo yo se como.**

 **Una cosa más antes iniciar espero que os guste lo que hare n.n**

 **Comentarios veamos como me dicen:**

 **jeffersongongora: tu novia da mas miedo que tu :3**

 **Pichu81: mmmm debo decir algo?**

 **Cutesaralisa:** **bidoofs que es eso se come?**

 **Guest: celos?**

 **No se: que nombre tan feo no se xd**

 **Luffy Ketchum: solo queria que me respondieran preguntas :(**

 **Bueno es todo iniciemos.**

 **No soy dueño de pokemon ni nada.**

 **CAPITULO 16**

 **DESTRUCCIÓN DE CIUDAD PLATEADA**

 **Islas cerca de altomare**

Nos encontramos en unas islas cerca de altomare, cerca de ellas esta una base con una E en el centro de ella el team elegide.

Poco despues de eso los elegidos vestian lo mismo que el team rocket solo que de vez R es E, igual, la señora johana esta vestida de comandante como delia y lorenzo como dawn y serena.

Ash es el lider conjunto con su amada bonnie y bianca.

Ash: pasado una semana desde que tengo esto (sonrie mirandose de lider con esa ropa)

Bonnie: ash tu lo dijiste paresco comandante asi (sonrie la rubia)

Serena: (entrando) he monitoreado todo kanto no hay rasto del traidor escapo de la cárcel (seria la pelimiel)

Ash: entiendo dile a dawn que vigile la region de johto y a la señora johana la region de sinnoh (serio)

Serena: como ordene elegido (sale de la sala principal)

Bianca: si que tienes palabla de dictador (sonrie)

Ash: sabes eso es lo que no quiero, es mejor ver a los demas (sale del cuartel)

Bonnie: se que quiere arder ciudad plateada (tranquila)

Bianca: solo espero que sea la ciudad, pero si no el genocidio inicio (seria)

 **Sala principal**

En la sala principal todos los elegidos y los ex aliados de team rocket que son jessie, james y Meowth estaban reunidos claro ellos se disculparon ante la actuacion anterior lo que paso antes en altomare, pero ash los perdono con calma y ahora son tambien elegidos, como lo son los demas y como bianca.

Ash: chicos ya que estamos aqui se que todo fue rapido, pero ahora la señora johana vigila sinnoh, serena vigila kalos y dawn johto (serio)

Meowth: si lo sabemos pero que pasa con el moreno ese (serio el pokemon gato)

Ash: es por eso que mama vigile todo kanto para saber donde esta el maldito traidor ya envie a unos pokemon para que me traigan a may (serio)

Gary: ash se que quieres desrruir a quien sea pero ciudad plateada tiene que pagar eso? (con preocupacion)

Michelle: no es eso Gary descubrimos algo del team galaxy instalado en kanto y por lo tanto coctatamos con el team rocket y nos dijeron que la mayoria de la ciudad plateada esta siendo bajo control de ella (seria)

Meisy: por lo tanto los pokemon fueron evacuados de la ciudad ahora estan en pueblo paleta al cuidado del team rocket (seria)

Dalia: esto es lo que nos molesta de las organizaciones malvadas como lo que fue team flare (seria)

Dawn: (entrando) elegidos monitore a las ialas naranja, lo enconte cerca de nuestra posición (seria)

Ash: bien jessie encargate del moreno traidor james tu sigueme quiero ver el estado actual de kanto (serio y la pelirroja se va mientras que el pelimorado sigue a ash)

Michelle: el genocidio inicio ya (seria)

Las cosas ya iniciaron...

 **Plano ancestral**

En el plano ancestral las cosas salen bien para los legendarios...

Meloettia: bien parece que inicio el genocidio (sastisfecha)

Arceus: no solo eso Meloettia si no que pronto las ciudades tiene sus dias contados menos kanto, altomare, islas naranja y por supuesto islas de altomare cerca de la region johto y la region de Hoenn, esto me pone alegre (sonríe la pokemon diosa)

Darkrai: saben algo como que arceus se conmporta mas femenina? (con duda el ser oscuro)

Hoopa: si pero con ash no la puedes sacar de sus fantasías! (con pesades el pokemon de los anillos)

Deoxys: algo me dice que el elegido ash sera pokefilico (con miedo)

Arceus: que dicen mis creacciones (sonrie con maldad hacen que suden los legendarios)

Kyurem: no nada padre o madre hay ya ni se que decir!? (confundio el pokemon hielo y fuego)

Arceus: es mejor decirle a ash que soy hembra (sonríe)

Meloettia: corran por su vida (desapare)

Arceus: pero que demo- (no termino porque ciertos pokemones rosas se pelean)

Mewtwon: mew te digo que ese muñeco de ash es mio (molesta)

Mew: mis pokebolas rosadas es mio (seria)

Dailga: pero que pokemones pasa aqui? (molesto)

Palkia: ya ni puedo leer como conquistar a tu entrenador? (con revista en mano pero el muñeco que tenian las pokemon le da en medio al pobre de palkia) ahhhhh justo en las pokebolas (se desmaya)

Dailga: yo me largo! (se va con eso en mente)

Las dos: lo ciento palkia (arrepentidas?)

Y eso es lo que pasa en el cielo...

 **Team elegide**

Devuelta en la tierra las cosas salen como se planeao ash, ya esta listo pronto el genocidio esta iniciando...

Delia: el genocidio inicio ya eh, bueno no es que odie a nadie pero solo espero que nadie, mas este haciendo nada malo!? (preocupada)

Johana: (entrando) delia tu hijo aun los odia ya mato, a varias de quien lo traicionó, el no para hasta que los mate, es mejor estar aqui a salvo en el cuartel y en altomare (seria)

Delia: lo se johana, solo me queda claro, que no sera bueno (preocupada)

 **Altomare**

Ahora nos centramos en altomare el grupo de elegidos vigilan la ciudad, con sus tipicas ropas de entrenador, y nada malo paz y alegría entre la gente de altomare.

Michelle: parece que todo está en calma (tranquila)

Meisy: si pero algo me preocupa, de un modo debemos ir a la ciudad plateada, pronto esto sera caos (preocupada)

Bonnie: chicas lo sabemos bien, que ash odia a los que traicionó, pero se lo merecen (seria)

Dalia: duele pero es verdad, ellos tiene la culpa de que todos mueran, ademas debenos vengarnos de toda aquel organización maligna (seria)

Ash: es el momento regrsemos al cuartel, ya quiero ver arder la ciudad (serio)

Todas: ok vamos, a destruir ciudad plateada (se van asia un bote)

 **Team elegide**

De regreso al cuartel, los elegidos suben al avión que lo lleven a ciudad plateada, pronto el genocidio esta mas cerca de su fin.

Johana: bienvenidos al avión del team elegide, destino ciudad plateada kanto, tiempo de viaje 3 horas, esten preparados seran lanzados cuando lleguemos (seria)

Ash: dawn y serena, saltaran primero y luego nosotros, para iniciar el ataque (serio)

Las dos: entendido elegido (serias)

 **Minutos después**

Solo ha pasado unos minutos, y la diosa pokemon en forma de mujer llega y muy seria.

A continuación esto esta basado en school dxd del ataque de loki ambientado a pokemon.

Asuka/arceus: elegidos! (seria)

Ash: que pasa diosa? (con duda el pelinegro)

Michelle: algo no anda bien no es verdad... (seria)

Dalia: tiene que ver con el traidor de brock? (seria)

Asuka: si el robo una de las mega piedras preciosas, y se lo introduce en el, en poca palabras se convirtió en un legendario malvado (seria y sorprende a los elegidos y a los adultos)

Gary: entonces que debemos hacer? (serio)

Bonnie: creo que debemos detenerlo no es asi diosa... (seria)

Asuka: si necesito que lo detengan, yo traere el pokemartillo, ash tu eres el unico que lo detendra con eso lo congele, pero pronto se libera de su encierro (seria)

Ash: mama, no digo delia que mas se hara debemos haceelo (serio)

Delia: lo se, lo se, detenerlo es lo que se puede hacer, ya no hay alternativa (seria)

Johana: latias cura cualquier herida, con esto (saca varios frascos) estas son lágrimas de latias (seria)

Lorenzo: yo mismo lo consegui, dawn y serena se los suministrara cuando este la casi muertos (serio)

Ash: entiendo, entonces yo y los elegidos lo detendremos (serio)

Asuka: bien elegidos ya estamos cerca, deben estar preparados (seria mirando la ventana)

Luka: bien chicos ya es hora, nada nos detendra, debemos ganar tiempo para la diosa... (seria)

Ash: ok, Entei por favor ya no seran dawn y serena, sera nosotros (serio)

Entei: entendido ya estamos en ciudad plateada, centro de ella esta el traidor congeoado en tres minutos se libera, listos (afirma los elegidos) entonces vamos (serio y desaparece)

 **Ciudad plateada, brock congelado**

Los elegidos ya estan donde uno de los traidores congelado por la diosa pokemon, por comer una de las mega piedras preciosas.

Bonnie: pronto se libera (seria)

Gary: ash este será un reto mayor cuando enfrentadas a los legendarios no? (sonrie)

Ash: si y mas ahora debemos, detenerlo (sonrie)

Gary: entonces vamos, Paul sera el mayor reto de detener a una persona corrompida por las mega piedras (serio)

Paul: lo se entonces lo detenemos mientras, que los legendarios detengan a las copias de los legendarios (serio)

Ash: si, si es verdad entonces vamos (serio)

Luka: ya es el momento (seria)

Brock: (liberandose del hielo) arceus y sus estupidas trampas (serio y sonriente)

Michelle: brock burlase de los legendarios no es bueno tragar la mega piedras, no lo es rindete ante los elegidos (seria)

Brock: no creo que sea bueno (sonrie y lanza poderes donde chocan en varias direcciones)

Donde chocaron salen copias de los legendarios para que destruir todo a su paso...

Ash: asi que no sera, a las malas entonces, los legendarios te detendrán, y nosotros a las copias (serio)

Y asi los elegidos sacan espadas especiales para iniciar la lucha...

Todos luchaban contra las copias y los legendarias se apañaban contra el traidor, todos daban su mejor momento de lucha...

Dawn: el esta corrompido debemos matarlo (seria)

Serena: si a pesar, de eso los elegidos dan lo mejor, no podemos bajar la guardia dawn (seria)

Dawn: lo se porque no ayudamo (sonrie)

Serena: seria algo divertido dawn (sonrie)

Y asi las controladas están luchando a lado de los elegidos cada ataque era devastador casi eliminación de las copias de los legendarios.

Ash: pueden con ellos (serio)

Luka: (destrozado el cuello de giratina) sep esto es ser bueno (complacida)

Bianca: me parece perfecto, ser elegida por, me hace sentir bien (destrozado el cuello de palkia)

Ash: estoy feliz de tener amigos como ellos (orgulloso)

Michelle: (enfrente del traidor) detengan eso y lo dejaremos en paz (seria)

Brock: no me hagan reir esto es el comienzo de mi conqusita (con sus poderes de la mega piedra lanza una rafaga de poder)

Ese poder, desastivilizo a los elegidos, callendo al suelo.

Brock: ustedes moriran (sonrie)

Jessie: esto es malo el ya esta mas fuera de la corrupción (seria)

James: lo se, detenerlo es lo que pasa, pero es mucho Ash, el puede detenerlo con el pokemartillo (serio)

Jessie: apenas llegamos y el desastre que causo es mucho (cumunicando) señor lorenzo necesitamos las lágrimas de latias para poder ayudarlos (seria)

 **En otro lado**

Los adultos ven serio la situación, pero lorenzo saca las lágrimas de latias...

Lorenzo: (cumunicandose) entiendo las enviare (serio)

Johana: parece que se ha complicado no? (seria)

Lorenzo: si y mucho jirachi envia esyo a jessie (serio)

Jirachi: entendido me lo llevo (desaparece)

 **En la batalla**

Jirachi: (aparece) elegida aqui estan las lágrimas de latias atiende a los elegidos (serio desaparece)

Jessie: vamos james (seria)

James: ok vamos (sonrie)

Y asi los otros dos elegidos ayudaron a sus compañeros entonces bonnie es informada del pokemartillo..

Bonnie: entendido, arceus envio el pokemartillo Ash tiene el derecho de tomarlo (seria)

Brock: pokemartillo, ah maldito arceus (es detenido por un latigo de luka)

Luka: a donde (sonrie)

Bonnie: tomalo, es lo que falta (seria)

Ash: yo, aqui voy ahhh (corre y trata de atraparla pero es mordido por la copia de Kyurem) ahhhh (ante todos y es lanzado)

Bonnie: Ash, Ash resiste, por favor (llorando)

Ash: bonnie te falle, no a todos, lo ciento (agoniza)

Bonnie: no hables (llorando abrazandolo)

Ash: el pokemartillo (la rubia ve el blazo de su amado) debo tenerlo (cae muerto)

Bonnie: Ash (en shock)

Michelle: Ash esta... Mal-malditos ahhhh (ataca con furia)

Luka: pagaras caro esto traidor (enojada)

Bianca: Ash... (atacandolo)

Dalia: no es verdad (impresionada)

Paul: esto no esta pasando (en shock)

Gary: maldicion (con enojo)

Bonnie: Ash despierte, despierte, porque no despierta (en shock)

Bianca: bonnie (con lágrimas)

Brock: es momento de terminar (sonrie)

Bonnie: traidor, yo lo ame no me importa nada la ira de los elegidos caiga en ti (expulsado su aura)

Jessie: esto es malo, bonnie detente (asustada)

Bonnie: no me importa nada ahora oh (seria y mira unas lágrimas de latias)

Michelle: esto no puede ser nadie pude tomar el pokemartillo mas que Ash (triste)

Brock: es el momento de terminar esto y el mundo (serio y sonriente)

Ash: no estes seguro de esto brock (sosteniendo el pokemartillo)

Brock: como es posible esto (impresionado)

Ash: esto no es nada, esta es la ira de los elegidos, pokemartillo has lo tuyo ahhhhh (alzando el martillo que le da de lleno al traidor)

Brock: no puedo perder no, ahhhhh (gritando y es aplastado dando fin la lucha)

Ash: ahh (cae de rodillas) se ha terminado (sonrie)

 **De regreso a la base**

Todo es paz de nuevo el regreso a casa se lleva a cabo...

Asuka: felicitaciones a todos pudimos detenerlo, pero aun no se terminará esto, debemos descansar (seria)

Johana: lo sabemos pero ahora sabemps que hacen las mega piedras (seria)

Delia: si lo sabemos pero es el inicio ya del genocidio (seria)

Y asi todo regreso pero, la muerte de loli de chocolate y gay de pelo verde tienen sus dias contados...

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 17**

 **DESTRUCCIÓN DE CILAN Y IRIS**

 **Bien pokechicos y pokegirl esto por hoy nos vemos.**

 **Otra cosa antes de irme les dire algo si ese idiota de no se comenta mi mejor fincs adios...**

 **Sanawa tomoya**


	19. Muerte de cilan y alianza de iris

**Tomoya: hola soy yo su escritor llego la hora.**

 **Ya paso mucho desde la actualizacion es momento de ir con el capitulo.**

 **La verdad es el momento de seguir con esto.**

 **Comentarios veamos como me dicen:**

 **jeffersongongesoma: me distes una idea de eso.**

 **Bueno es todo iniciemos.**

 **No soy dueño de pokemon ni nada.**

 **CAPITULO 17**

 **DESTRUCCIÓN DE CILAN Y LA CASI VIOLACION DE IRIS**

 **Altomare**

Nos encontramos en altomare dias despues de la derrota de brock, los elegidos toman unas vacaciones, lo que no saben es que cilan y irirs estan cerca de altomare, pero bianca fue de compras para la casa de eon.

Ash: esto se siente bien, ya quiero destruir team galaxy, pero estar en la playa me siente bien (sonrie)

Bonnie: es muy cierto mi querido, hay que disfrutar esa organisacion tiene sus dias contados (sonrie)

johana: chicos la comida esta lista (los llamo)

Todos: ok señora johana (respondieron)

Entonces, se van a comer pero ash se queda mirando al cielo y entonces bonnie lo ve...

Bonnie: sucede algo ash? (pregunto la rubia)

Ash: no se lo que sea bonnie, pero debo perdornar a iris (respondio preocupado)

Bonnie: (molesta por lo que dijo) porque os dice eso, tienes un motivo? (pregunto molesta, lo noto el elegido)

Ash: la verdad, no sabia decirte el porque, pero si te dire que asi terminare con mi odio contra ellos (respondio tranquilo)

Bonnie: bueno ahora debemos de comer (respondio y se fueron a comer)

Entonces se fueron a comer pero porque ash pienso eso?

 **Puerto de altomare**

En el puerto, baja el peliverde y la pelimorada con piel morena triste la chica...

Cilan: bien perra, ya que estamos aqui? ahora ve a ver a ese perdedor (serio el y la pelimorada se va en busca de ash) maldicion debo aun dominar a esta mujer (molesto por ver esto)

Iris: el puede ayudarme, pero si se niega sere violada por ese maldito, espero que me ayude (desesperada de ser ayudada)

Y asi la morena se fue a buscar a ash mientras corria choca con bianca...

Bianca: eh que por arceus que fue eso? (pregunto y mira a la morena) oye estas bien? (pregunto)

Iris: eh oye sabes donde esta ash? (pregunto desesperada)

Bianca: como conoces a ash? pero porque os lo quieres ver? (respondio)

Iris: necesito hablar con el, tengo algo que decir a el! (exclamo llorando)

Bianca: ok, pero tranquila amiga te llevare vamos (se fue con ella)

 **Casa de bianca, despues**

Las cosas, pasan con tranquilidad ya que elegide vigila la ciudad, conjunto con rocker pero aun ash tiene ese pensamiento...

Gary: aun tienes eso en mente? (pregunto acompañado de dalia oak, bonnie, jessy)

Ash: es que siento que ella sera violada, pero es una incertidumbre (respondio preocupado dejando en duda a los elegidos)

Dalia: ahora que os dice eso yo siento eso, pero solo tu y las chicas! (exclamo seria afirmando las chicas) no solo eso si no las pokemon sienten eso... (seria)

Ash: porque esto me pasa? (pregunto)

Nadie sabia eso...

 **Plano astral**

En el plano, la diosa pokemo, y las legendarias sentian lo mismo que ash y las elegidas...

Arceus: esto no se termina? (pregunto muy angustiada)

Kyurem: si es eso, no puedo hacer nada, solo espero que ash lo logre (respondio el pokemon hielo y fuego)

Deoxys: de un modo, el elegido siempre resuelve esto pero porque es el unico chico que siente eso? (serio)

Las cosas con los legendarios, casi normal, a cepto con las hembras...

 **Casa de bianca**

Regresando, al mundo humano, el elegido sabia eso de palabra, pero al llegar bianca con la morena...

Bianca: llegue chicos, pero traigo a alguien (tranquila y deja pasar a la morena)

Ash: iris! pero como? (pregunto imprecionado y la morena lo abraza llorando)

Iris: lo ciento ash todo fue culpa de cilan que me obligo (llorando)

Ash: iris, pero si es verdad porque no decias nada? (pregunto imprecionado como los demas)

Iris: me tiene amenazada, ahora que puedo quiero que me siguas y asi lo mates (seria asabia que era una obcion arriesgada)

Ash: bueno haremo lo que sea gary, y dalia, haremos esto y recuerden despues de estro tu iris seguiras tu propio camino (serio y los dos castaños afirman y iris sonrie a pesar de todo)

Ash: bien, james, dawn, uno sera que nos llevara, con cilan y el otro sera francotirador ok (serio)

James: dejame que os lleve con el, asi que preparare el taxi sonriendo sale de la casa)

Dawn: asi que sere francotiradora eh me parece divertido, asi que prepare mi ak47, quiero ver los sexos de cilan (sonrie)

Ash: tomen todos comunicadores y esperen la señal, bien elegide a trabajar (serio)

 **Hotel donde esta cilan**

El taxi llego y el peliverde estaba a fuera del hotel iris sale aun triste sabe que esta es la ultima vez que vera a ash...

Cilan: bien ya lo encontrastes? (pregunto molesto)

Iris: no, nada pense que vivia aqui pero no, bueno ahhh (es jalada adentro del hotel)

Ash: (que sale del hote y con cumunicador) bien ya es tu turno dawn (serio)

Dawn: (contestando) _ok dejame que haga lo demas avisare a dalia y a gary_ _cambio y fuera_ (cortando la llamada)

Gary: (hablando) _objetivo en la mira pronto estara en su habitacion cambio_ (suena la voz de gary)

Ash: entiendo cuando dalia de la señal entrare (serio)

Todos: _entendido ash_ (respondieron)

Dalia: (hablando) _objetivo entro tu turno ash cambio y fuera_ (cortando la llamada)

Ash: bien es hora, cilan espero que sufras en el infierno (sonrie y entra)

 **Momentos antes habitacion de cilan**

Por su parte cilan penso perversamente ante ella la pobre de iris pero...

Cilan: bueno pues, que no viste a ash, me parece que tu cuerpo sea muy perfecto, eh (sonrie)

Iris: basta cilan estoy arta de ti (molesta pero cilan le apunta con una pistola) espera que haras ahhh no cilan (grita cuando es tomada trata de safarse pero el peliverde le apunta a la cabeza)

Cilan: bien perra, sabes que no puedes contra ami asi que dejame que me encargue de todo (sonrie entonces la puerta es abierta de una patada)

Ash: por la ley de elegide queda arrestado (serio pero el chico lanza a la morena y le apunta al chico pelinegro)

Cilan: bien pedaso de basura, por fin te matare (a punto de disparar es volada la cabeza de el de cilan)

Dawn: (por el comunicador) _elegide puede mas que flare_ (cortando la llamada)

Ash: se a terminado eh? (pregunto y va a caminar y va con iris) bien iris, el trabajo termino es momento de irme iris (serio pero ella lo detiene)

Iris: antes de que te vallas puedo abrasarte? (pregunto y ash lo abraza) gracias a-sh (cae cansada)

Dalia: (entrando) que haras ash? ella seria una gran aliada? (pregunto la castaña)

Ash: (mira a iris dormida) no lo se dalia, pero viendola no seria nada malo (respondio y recoge a la pelimorada y salen)

 **Casa de bianca un mes despues**

Ha pasado un mes desde aquello, ash ve desde el segundo piso a los chicos y pokemon en eso llega jessy...

Jessy: oye bobo? (pregunto con su clásica faseta la pelirroja)

Ash: sucede algo (respondio)

Jessy: ella quiere hablar contigo (tranquila dejando pasar a la morena con un vestido azul) bueno me ire a supervisar la base (sale y deja a los dos)

Ash: que sucede iris? (pregunto)

Iris: nada pero cuando le diras que sere una elegida (respondio)

Ash: mmmm no se, aun es muy primerizo hermosa (sonrie acercandola con su mano)

Iris: ok ash pero que sucedera ahora? (pregunto)

Ash: no sabre decirte eso iris, por ahora descansemos mientras que la paz haya y luego iremos contra las demas organizaciones de todas las regiones (respondio y los dos observan el cielo)

Parece que las cosas cambiaran a partir de hoy pero ash podra derrotar a las organizaciones malvadas? esta historia continuara...

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 18**

 **IR A LA REGION SHINON**

 **Bien pokechicos y pokegirl esto por hoy nos vemos.**

 **Otra cosa antes de irme les dire algo si ese idiota de no se comenta mi mejor finc adios.**

 **Kagamine shon**


	20. Probremas con una inofensiva araña

**Tomoya: hola soy yo su escritor llego la hora.**

 **Ya paso mucho desde la actualizacion es momento de ir con el capitulo.**

 **La verdad es el momento de seguir con esto.**

 **Comentarios veamos como me dicen:**

 **jeffersongongesoma: me distes una idea de eso. Adenas las clases no te mataron o si quieres que te remato con el examen de matemáticas :3**

 **Una cosa antes de iniciar, no eh visto mucho pokemo excepto de soy y luna, aclaro algo no se como se llame el team de shinon, me lo diran en los comentarios como los padres de may y max aclarado esto.**

 **Bueno es todo iniciemos.**

 **No soy dueño de pokemon ni nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 18**

 **IR A LA REGION SHINON**

 **Altomare**

Nos encontramos en altomare como cualquier otro día, pero en el baño hay una araña Bonnie, dawn y serena pidieron a ash sacarlo del lugar ya dicho.

Bonnie: por favor puedes sacarlo (pridio la rubia)

Dawn: no me da miedo, pero no me gusta eso (miro a la araña)

Serena: nos haces el favor? (pregunto la pelimiel)

Ash: vale no se preocupen (camino asia la araña) ven pequeño no te hare nada (con calma la araña se sube en el royo de periódico)

Pero en eso sube en el brazo del elegido principal, poniendo en pánico a las alegidas como a el.

Ash: ayuda, saquemelo! (pedia a gritos el legido)

Bonnie: te llevare a fuera (guio a su amor en la entrada de la mansión eon)

Mientras que eso pasaba la señora delia, la señora johana y jessey regresan de compras dawn abre la puerta y ash lanzo la araña a asia su madre y cerro la puerta.

Ash: por arceus esyo estubo fatal (suspira)

Serena: cuando abre la puerta dawn no vieron a las señoras delia, johana y a jessey? (pregunto y ash se pone palido)

Ash: por lo que mas quieran pueden irde de aquí (con preocupación escucho los gritos de su madre, este punto ash ya teme por su vida)

Bonnie: estaras bien querido? (pregunta la rubia)

Ash: no se pero salgan raido (responde reteniendo la puerta y los gritos de la señora johana lo pusieron azul) vamos antes de que sea tarde (le dijo a las elegidas donde un potente grito de la pelirroja los puso pálidos)

Serena: buena suerte (le deseo a su líder, en eso ash es jalado por una mano de quien sabe donde)

En eso las elegidas salieron pero los gritos de agonía se escuchaban por todo el jardín eon, nota fijaos a donde avienten animales como arañas si es que no hay nadie enfrente de ti.

 **Poco después**

Después de eso las elegidas regresan adentro de la casa y miran aun ash golpeado, con una marca de mano en el cachete y un ojo morado y noqueado, las chicas miran a unas molestas mujeres y a jessey.

Dawn: creo que os pasaron con el (miro al elegido noqueado)

Johana: se lo merece por aventarnos una araña (cruzada de blazos y aun molesta)

Serena: ya que se resolvió el problema que hacemos? (pregunto la pelimiel)

Gary: (llega con paul y dalia) creo quengo un plan, porque no visitamos a esos idiotas de saya y daniel (con una sonrisa)

Paul: no suena nada mal oak, pero quiero saber que le paso a ash? (pregunto shinji al ver a ash golpeado y noqueado)

Bonnie: ni queran saberlo (responde)

Ash: (recuperado) escuche que quieres hacerle algo a ellos no es nada mal (sonrie y una gota de sudor en la nuca de todos)

Delia: en fin, si iran a shinon deben estar preparados porque el team galaxy esta en alerta maxima (les dijo muy seria)

Johana: quien ira a shinon? (pregunta la mujer)

Ash: dawn, serena, Bonnie, gary, paul, james, son los que iran a shinon conmigo (responde el elegido principal)

Delia: bien esten listos para mañana en la tarde iran a shinon (con seriedad los nombrados afirman)

Parece que los padres de max y may los visitaran mas pronto.

 **Al dia siguiente, Puerto de altomare, por la tarde**

Los elegidos que escogio ash estan listos para ir a shinon, por lo que de ve el viaje seran de unos 5 dias, y con un bote grandre con ayuda de lorenzo estan listos para zarpar de su base en altomare.

Ash: bien chicos tardaremos unos dias en llegar al puerto de shinon asi que hay que relajarse durante el viaje asia aya, tambien trataremos conquitar al team galaxy asi que disfrutan este viaje (dicho eso los elegidos empezaron disfrutar de la brisa del mar)

 **Camarote**

Ash y Lorenzo planean un atque a la base ya dicha, en eso Bonnie entra al camarote donde mira a ash y a Lorenzo el plan de ataque.

Ash: bidn es todo siga con su navegacion (le dijo con calma)

Lorenzo: vale elegido, nos veremos en unas horas para comer (dicho eso siguio la navegacion del barco)

Ash: que sucede mi princesa? (miro a la rubia)

Bonnie: tengo una duda querido (responde nerviosa)

Ash: ya veo aun piensas que hay arañas en tu baño? (pregunta de nuevo afirmando de nuevo la chica)

Bonnie: si puedes ayudarme (le pidió nerviosa)

Ash: ok vamos (sonriendo van al baño de la rubia donde se susitara de nuevo lo que sucedio)

Se volvio a suscitar eso, pero las cosas en el viaje a shinon iniciaron, esta historia continuará.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 19**

 **IR A LA REGION SHINON 2**

* * *

 **Bien pokechicos y pokegirl esto por hoy nos vemos.**

 **Otra cosa antes de irme, ha pasado mucho, pero mucho desde la última actualización de pokemon xd espero que os guste este capitulo hasta entonces.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	21. Un momento intimo

**Tomoya: hola soy yo su escritor llego la hora.**

 **Ya paso mucho desde la actualizacion es momento de ir con el capitulo.**

 **La verdad es el momento de seguir con esto.**

 **Aclaro algo, hoy me salio una idea buena, solo diré que es sukitrukis.**

 **Por otro lado quiero que ustedes critiquen el Hakuryuutei: alianza mexicana, siento que trolle a mi país xd, por otro lado las cosas de otro mundo salen bien tengo ideas para el imperio sanaloid, bien es todo lo que diré.**

 **No soy dueño de pokemon ni nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 19**

 **IR A LA REGION SHINON 2**

 **Dos días después de camino a shinon, camarote de Ash**

Estamos en el barco Asia Shinon, johana y Delia los alcanza, nada a ocurrido desde entonces, Ash esta en su camarote, afuera serena y dawn están cuidando la entrada, la señora Delia y la señora johana saben que no hay vuelta atrás y miran a las dos controladas y hablan.

Delia: hijas esta mi hijo? (Pregunta la hermosa castaña)

Serena: señora Delia, su hijo esta adentro, quiere que lo llame (responde la pelimiel)

Delia: si no es mucha molestia (contesta con amabilidad)

Dawn: (abre la puerta y entra y la cierra) Ash tu madre y mi madre quieren hablar contigo (mira a su líder que se sienta en la cama)

Ash: sobre que quieren hablar la señora johana y mi madre? (Pregunta con una ceja alzada el elegido)

Dawn: no se, solo te diré que no hagas llorar a mi madre ok (indica la peliazul)

Ash: tu sabes que no lastimo a tu madre si es que me lo pide (responde a su ayudante y elegida del ex pueblo hojas gemelas)

Dawn: vale, hablan ustedes ocuparemos un especie de silenciador para que no escuchemos (se voltea y abre la puerta) entren lo espera (indica la chica controlada por Arceus)

Johana: gracias hija (sonrie cálidamente y entra al camarote y se cierra la puerta y dawn y serena activan el silenciador)

 **Adentro**

Ash: mama, señora johana que quieren hablar? (Preguntra confuso el chico que es empujado por johana)

Delia: lo ciento hijo, pero no aguantamos más (dijo desesperada quitándo su uniforme militar como la señora johana)

Entonces, las mujeres, empiezan a besar al chico que esta muy impactado, en eso ellas le quitan toda la ropa y sonrojadas besan mas al elegido que recupera su shock.

Johana: Ash eres el único hombre que me puede encender, soy mujer viuda, y necesito sacar mis deceos carnales (es lo que dice en lencería azul la mujer peliazul)

Delia: hijo, eres igual a tu padre y me hace tener deceos de hacerlo contigo (besa en la frente a su retoño)

Ash: están seguras de esto, saben que no hay vuelta atrás, entran seguras? (Pregunta con seriedad a las mujeres que se miran y vuelven a velo)

Delia: hijo, estoy muy segura de lo que hago, así que si aceptas eso (responde segura de su decisión)

Johana: tu salvastes a mi hija, demuestras que solo buscas desahogarte, solo acepta esta oportunidad (dice segura de lo que dice la mujer de pelo azul)

 **Afuera**

Afuera es tranquilo yo solo diré que su pajera imaginación haga función, pero dawn y serena están rojas y se miran.

Serena: crees que Ash nos haga lo mismo con nosotras? (Pregunta la pelimiel)

Dawn: solo espero que la tenga grande (responde un poco de baba que le sale de la boca)

Serena: ya lo creo, mejor los dejamos solo, les diremos que Ash esta dormido (empiezan a caminar las elegidas)

 **Al otro día**

La mañana llego al barco, Ash esta acostado con las mujeres, su madre de un lado y johana de otro, en eso el chico abre los ojos y mira a las mujeres completamente dormidas.

Ash: (mueve a las mujeres) ya es día, despierten (las mese con suavidad)

Johana: buenos días Ash y Delia (saluda la peliazul)

Delia: buenos días hijo, johana (saluda de igual forma)

Ash: bien, solo espero que guarden esto para nosotros, saben que bonnie y luka no les gusta saber que ustedes me quitaron mi Virginia (habla con calma el chico)

Delia: no diremos nada, si debes en cuando hacemos esto (sugiere con diversión la castaña)

Johana: por mi no hay problema, tu Ash estas de acuerdo? (Pregunta la madre de dawn)

Ash: (abraza a las mujeres) me parece perfecto, ahora hay que ir a desayunar (se levantan y se empiezan a vestirse)

Después de vestirse salen las mujeres primero y luego Ash, pero es detenido por Serena Dawn.

Dawn: les dices a todos que tardaremos, haremos algo con Ash (sonríe con picardía)

Delia: diviertesen (dijo eso y se van las mayores)

Ash: no pueden esperan un poco? (Pregunta nervioso)

Serena: dana de eso querido, hoy no sales (sonríe con malicia la pelimiel)

En eso entran los tres y empieza hacer sukulancias, que solo la celosa de Arceus sabe, por hoy dejamos las rikuras, esta historia continuara

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 20**

 **IR A LA REGION SHINON 3**

* * *

 **Bien pokechicos y pokegirl esto por hoy nos vemos.**

 **Otra cosa antes de irme, ha pasado mucho, pero mucho desde la última actualización de pokemon xd espero que os guste este capitulo hasta entonces.**

 **Antes de irme, solo les diré que estábamos a 4 capítulos del final del arco 2, espero que les aya gustado se despide oh recuerden que esto lo hice porque no soy bueno con los lemons pero ya que no, ahora si me despido, buenas noches, días, madrugadas etc.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


End file.
